A Not So Simple Bet
by hopewings6
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple bet turns into something more than Lucas Friar bargain for. Based off of the hallmark movie a bride for Christmas but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_Riley grabbed the bottom of her dress running down the steps trying to make the train. She tossed the flowers she was holding to the little girl she passed who squealed with delight as her mom shouts a thank you to Riley as she passes by. She just makes it on as her fellow passengers stare at her waiting for the rest of her party._

 _She smiles to herself knowing nobody was coming. Did I mention she was in a wedding dress._

 **2 Months later**

Riley set the last box down in her newly bought home. She looks around proud of herself for being able to buy her first home by herself. She smiles and grabs the purple paint she had bought and starts on the first room she was going to turn into her office.

She turns on her laptop playing her painting playlist dancing and singing along to the music. She had just finished one wall wiping her forehead when she hears her laptop ringing signaling someone was requesting a video chat.

She grins when she sees it's Maya and clicks on the video button. "Peaches!" Maya pulls her shades off looking at Riley and letting out a little laugh. "I see you started painting the new place?"

Riley tilts her head confused and Maya taps her forehead making Riley look in the camera and laugh. "So have you talked to him yet?" Maya asks watching as she freezes before shaking her head. "I did get a lovely email from his mother telling me I'm an ungrateful bitch that broke her son's heart. It was quite lovely."

Maya and Riley look at each other before they start laughing. "Wow she is a precious woman isn't she?" Maya asked in a sarcastic tone. "She has to be she gave birth to the devil incarnate." Maya smiles as she lets out a tiny yawn.

"Want me to let you go?" Riley asked sitting in her living room bay window that overlooked her front yard. "No just tired of walking remind me never to let your uncle talk me into doing this again. My tiny feet can't take it anymore." Maya whines making her smile.

"Oh please you would go again with him if he asked. When will you two stop pretending and just date already?" Riley asked watching the blush appear on Maya's cheeks. "Speaking of dating?" Maya asks lifting her eyebrow making Riley shake her head. "Nope I'm swearing off men. They're to much work and I have enough jobs."

Maya laughs at her best friend knowing she loved love more than anyone she knew and even if she didn't look for it it would find her. "Whatever you say honey. I'm back in two weeks than we can start looking for fiancé number two." She holds up two fingers making Riley glare at her. "I'm kidding love you talk soon."

Riley says bye and leans back against the window. Her mind was starting to wonder but her favorite Bob Seger song comes on her playlist pulling her from her thoughts. She moves some boxes out of the way and walks into her room before running out and restarting the song.

She smiles and as soon as it begins she slide across the floor like Tom Cruise and replicates his dance rountine from risky business. Giggling as she kicks her feet up as she lays on the couch.

Lucas turned the game on and tossed the peppermint lipgloss his latest hookup left thinking it would be a great excuse to come back in the trash. Little did she know he already was with a different girl by the time she came back for it. She slapped him but kissed him anyways telling him to call her which he never did.

"Dude this place is awesome!" He looks to the elevator and sees Zay getting off holding the beer and scotch he started drinking when he moved to New York to become a lawyer. He spins around checking out the place making Lucas chuckle since he looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah it's home for now." Lucas tells him as he sets up the poker table. Zay puts down the beer and scoffs at him. "For now?" Dude you have four Tvs playing a different game and a view overlooking the city. Plus don't get me started on all the chicks that have been in here."

Lucas gives him a look opening up one of the beers for himself as he sits on his countertop. "Does Vanessa know you talk like that?" Lucas chuckles as Zay's eyes widen. "Dude when I'm here I'm one of the guys and living vicariously through you."

Lucas shakes his head knowing he didn't feel that way. Unlike Lucas, Zay was all about love and he bought into that hallmark cookie cutter let's have matching sweaters couples crap.

"So who are these guys you invited tonight?" Lucas asks shaking his head at Zay who was turning the records in the jukebox he had recently purchased.

"Charlie Gardner an old pal from law school and Jake Hudson he's a partner at the law firm I work at." He nods wondering if he was going to have to listen to them talk about their wives and soccer games with their kids all night.

"So I was with this girl and I was feeding her this sob story about having my heart broken." Jake pauses downing his third scotch making Lucas wonder where it was going since he didn't look drunk. "I told her how the girl was the first person to ever truly see the real me."

"Then what happened?" Zay asked acting like a star struck fan meeting his idol. "Well I faked some tears and her and her friend cheered me up that night. And the next morning." He starts laughing and everyone joins in except Lucas.

"What's the matter Friar you don't like when girls are taken advantage of?" Charlie asks chugging his beer. Zay holds his stomach and starts laughing. "Nah Luke here is a ladies man. Got a new one every other day. Can make any girl fall for him"

Jake looks at him sipping his fourth scotch and leans on the table. "Well care to make a little wager than?" Lucas holds up his beer to his lips smirking at him. He didn't really have a good feeling about this Jake guy but he was willing to bet with him just to wipe the smug look off his face. "What do you have in mind?"

The bet was simple make a girl fall in love with him in four months and win two thousand dollars. Which according to Zay was chump change for Jake. He knew he could do it it would be pretty easy. He already had the girl behind the counter at his favorite bakery fawning over him. And he barely had spoken a word to her.

He sat in a booth waiting for Zay to come in and hand him his information on his next conquest. He sipped his smoothie hearing the door open and sees a girl with a backwards Mets hat covered in purple paint along with her clothes.

He couldn't see her face but the guy behind the counter he thinks his name was Auggie smile and shouts. "Mom, Maggie Carpenter is here!" The mystery girl shakes her head and punches him in the arm making Lucas chuckle at how Auggie starts rubbing the spot glaring at her.

He was trying to get a glimpse of her when she starts to turn but Zay blocks his view sitting in the booth with a folder. "So I got your intel and might I say this one seems perfect for you my friend." Lucas shakes his head and grabs the folder looking over everything. He looks back at the counter and sees the mystery girl is gone.

He shakes his head and looks through the papers. "So Riley Matthews you ready to fall in love?" He thought to himself with a smile.

 **So another new idea. First chapter isn't very long cause I'm on the fence about it still. And Maggie Carpenter is the character Julia Roberts plays in runaway bride. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas sighs grumbling into his smoothie about how he had yet to make contact with Riley or didn't know what she looked liked. Zay had told him Jake wouldn't provide a picture since that would be helping him which if he wanted to win he wasn't going to do.

All he really gave Lucas was a name, her age and a barely detailed description of what she looked liked. And some of the odd jobs she uses to do around town.

Lucas rubs his face wishing he had got to the bakery earlier to sit in his favorite booth that always helped him think. But he couldn't since it was occupied by Auggie and a boy who looked the same age. Who kept staring at the door from time to time like they were waiting for something.

He gets up to toss his trash when he sees the boys getting up and grabbing the nerf guns he didn't see them have turning over chairs and hiding behind them. He can hear them whispering about is she coming and do you see her.

He sits back down wondering what was happening when he sees a brunette haired girl wearing a sash full of bullets and a backwards cap running down the steps. She stands at the door looking in and opens the door quickly hiding behind the couch.

"Give it up boys I got you now!" She shouts loading her gun. The boys laugh and shout they have her surrounded. She smirks and gets lower aiming a bullet right at the mystery boy shooting him in the shoulder. He fakes death telling Auggie to avenge him while Auggie holds his body as he goes limp.

"Just you and me now sister." Auggie says grabbing his friend's gun standing up aiming them at her. "Oh yes just as it was always meant to be little brother." She stands up aiming her guns at him.

They narrow their eyes at each other and Lucas looks around noticing the few other customers didn't seemed bothered like this was a everyday thing. "Any last words dear sister?" She laughs and nods her head as they circle around the couches.

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die." Auggie laughs and she prepares to shoot when someone shouts. "What have I told you two?" The girl jumps and fires her guns shooting Lucas in the head with the bullets causing him to fall off his chair since he was halfway sitting in it anyway.

"Oh you're in trouble now Riley." Auggie chuckles as they stand over Lucas. "Riley?" He thought looking up at the girl feeling his heart start to race for some reason. "Sir are you alright?" Riley asks as she helps him up and he feels a spark just as she does and let's his hand go dropping him again.

"Riley Matthews what is wrong with you?" The owner who Lucas sees is their mom helps him up handing him the ice pack she brought out. She asks if he is alright and he waves her off trying to get a good look at Riley.

"Now what have I told you two about the nerf guns in the bakery?" Auggie and Riley both start blaming the other making Lucas chuckle. "Mom I was simply avenging my father. Auggie killed him so as the amazing daughter I am I had to." She shakes her head folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course your father is involved probably started it. Doy get off the floor and fix those chairs." Doy gets up quickly knocking over another chair making them laugh and their mom to glare at them. "Sorry Mrs. Matthews." She shakes her head and tells them to go home to clean up the apartment which she knew was a mess.

"Riley you can start your shift now since you seem to have so much time on your hands." She tells her as Riley sticks her tongue out at Auggie as they leave. Riley groans and her mom shouts for her to lose the hat too.

Lucas sits at the counter waiting for Riley to come back out. He hears her talking to her mom and widens his eyes when she comes out the back tying her apron on. "I'm in trouble." He thought before getting up putting the darts on the counter and walking out the bakery.

He sat on the train and rubbed his neck shaking his head. "What is wrong with you she's just a girl." He leans his head against the wall and groans. "So what if she has big doe eyes and looked like..." he shakes his head and gets off the train.

Riley dragged her feet as she opened the door to her house and plop herself on her couch. She had just closed her eyes when Maya and Smackle burst through the door shouting. "No go away!" Riley mumbles swatting in the air making them laugh.

"Riles get up I told you when I got back we were going out. Come on even Smackle wants to go out." Riley turns her head and sees Smackle wearing a dark blue dress and heels. "That's correct if Farkle wishes to see what else is out there, who's to say I cannot do the same?"

Riley smiled at her genius friend. Farkle and Smackle had broken up two months ago when he thought they should see if they were really meant to be. They had been together since middle school and he felt like he was holding her back. Maya and Riley both knew it would be a matter of time before they came back to each other.

"Ugh! Fine." Riley groans getting up off the couch. "But you two are buying me lots of drinks tonight." Smackle and Maya exchange a look and start laughing as they follow Riley into her bedroom.

"Dude you froze up?" Lucas shakes his head as he made the mistake of telling Zay what happened at the bakery earlier. "Shut up Zay." Lucas punches him as he eyes a red head at the bar. Lucas gets up telling him he be back as Zay shakes his head.

"So I'm a assistant at this car dealership.." Lucas nods his head wishing he hadn't come over to the bar to talk to Jennifer. He only remembered her name since she kept mentioning it like she was afraid he forget it.

Lucas was about to ditch her when he sees Riley walk in with two other girls. He couldn't take his eyes off her and the little black dress she had on with her hair down with light curls. "It was nice talking to you Jen but I have to go. I'll call you." He walks away and she shouts he never got her number.

"Zay don't look but Riley just walked in." Lucas tells him as he sits back down. Zay stands up looking around while he pulls him back down. "Dude you don't even know what she looks like. He chuckles grabbing his beer. "That's easy just look for the angel with doe eyes."

Lucas glares at him as he grabs his own beer. "I did not say that." Zay drinks his beer smiling nodding his head as Lucas looks for Riley. He finally spots her at the bar talking to some guy and she was laughing. He clenches his jaw and Zay looks to where he was looking at.

"Your right she does look like a doe eye angel. So go on make your move." Lucas gets up and then sits back down when he sees her moving to the dance floor with the guy. "Snooze you lose Friar." Zay laughs as Lucas glares at him. "You forget I never lose."

"Maya I can't believe you brought us to Farkle club?" Riley whisper shouts as they walk to a table. Maya smiles and tells her it was Smackle idea not hers. They find a table and Riley goes to the bar when someone taps her shoulder.

"Evan? What are you doing here?" She asks smiling giving him a hug. "Well we just moved into town last month." Riley gasps and hugs him again making him chuckle. "So how is Simon still singing?" He chuckle nodding his head telling her he had a show coming up if she wanted to go.

"Yeah I would love to just let me know when." She hugs him and heads to her table. "So who was that hottie?" Maya asks sipping her margarita. Riley shakes her head at her drinking her beer. "That's Evan. Remember when we went to the ski lodge in high school?" Maya gasps taking Smackle glasses and looking at him.

"Well he got hot. Why didn't you get his number?" Riley chokes on her beer as she looks at Maya weirdly. "Seriously he's gay and I told you I'm swearing off men." Smackle looks behind her and smiles. "Well be that as it may I'm not sure the men of New York got the memo."

She nods behind her when Zay comes up to their table. He smiles at them as they look at him confused. "Are you here because you wish to be one of our mates?" Smackle asks batting her eyes at him. Zay looks at her weirdly and shakes his head. "Sorry sugar I'm Zay and I'm over here on behalf of my buddy over there."

He points to Lucas who was sitting at their table pretending not to look at them. "Oh yeah and what does his behalf want?" Maya asks licking the salt from her cup. Zay grins and points at Riley. "Me?" Riley tells him looking at Lucas who was smiling at her. "Yup so should I go get him or you want to come with me?"

Riley looks at him and smiles before looking back at Maya. "Neither. I'm dancing who's joining?" Riley asks looking at Smackle who shakes her head and Maya who grabs her hand. Zay chuckles as he looks at Smackle then walks back to his table.

"Riles why didn't you go talk to that guy?" Maya asks twirling her. Riley playfully rolls her eyes at Maya. "You know why peaches I'm off guys. I told you." Maya laughed at how Riley made it seem like she was giving up carbs.

They continue dancing and Maya gasps turning Riley to where Smackle was. "Oh my god!" They both say together smiling. They see Smackle making out with some guy in a booth until they see who it was. "Oh my eyes!" Maya shouts when they realized it's Farkle.

"I don't think it would have killed you to talk to him?" Riley groans and continues dancing ignoring Maya and her incessant men talk. "Maya I don't want to think anymore okay?" Maya nodded and smiled seeing Zay's friend making his way towards them.

"Okay Riley let's not think." Before Riley could say anything Maya spins her out making her almost falling until she feels a pair of strong hands on her saving her. "Hey." Lucas tells her as he stands her up holding her waist. "Hi." Riley tells him feeling the heat rise on her cheeks.

Lucas smiles and holds out one of his hands. "I'm Lucas." Riley looks at him and he chuckles leaning towards her. "Usually when a person holds out their hand the other person holds out theirs and shakes it." She shakes her head and holds out her hand putting it in his.

"Sorry just planning my best friend murder in my mind. I'm Riley." She let's his hand go and starts to walk away when he grabs her hand again. "Hey where are you going?" Riley puts her hair behind her ear gesturing at her table. "I'm going to murder my friend."

A slow song comes on he spins her to him. "I think her death can wait for one song don't you think?" Riley looks over at their table and sees Maya smiling and waves at her while Riley narrows her eyes at her. "I guess I can think about a more gruesome way for her to dead."

He chuckles as she puts her arms around his neck. Riley tilts her head as she looks at him while he smiles making the butterflies she thought were gone start flapping their wings. "Have we met before?" She asks feeling like she seen him before.

"Maybe in your dreams." He tells her as she bites her lip. He smirks to himself thinking making her fall in love with him would be easy until she starts laughing. "Oh my god." He looks at her and she tries to stifle her laugh but the face he was making wasn't helping her.

"I'm sorry but really? That was a line right?" Lucas looks at her and she continues laughing. "It was and now I'm starting to regret it." He tells her as he spins her and he could see her smiling still. He pulls her back into his chest and he can hear her snickering. "It wasn't that funny you know?"

She looks at him and smiles still laughing. "Oh please it was hilarious. Does that line work on girls?" He nods his head and she bites her lip smiling. "Girls actually like that? Maybe in your dreams?" Riley tells him deepening her voice.

Lucas couldn't believe this girl was laughing at his pick up line. Granted it was an oldie most people really don't use anymore but it always worked for him. It did the week before at the movies. He needed to bring out the big guns if he was going to win the bet.

"Well I could have told you I'm the guy you shot with nerf darts at the bakery." Riley gasps and he smiled knowing he had her. "That was you?" She asked as he nodded his head. He thought he had her again until she started giggling in his ear making his heart race. "What is wrong with me?" He thought to himself.

The song ends and Riley giggles as she stands in front of him. "Well dart man thank you for the laugh." She holds out her hand and she smiles when he stands in front of her. "Usually when a person holds out their hand the other person holds out theirs and shakes it."

He shakes his head and shakes her hand. She starts to walk away when he grabs her hand again. "Can I see you again?" Riley smiles scrunching her nose. She walks up to him and whispers in his ear.

"Maybe in your dreams. Thanks for the dance." She giggles as she walks away from him. Lucas rubs his neck walking back to his table thinking who was this girl.

 **Second chapter. They may get longer. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley sat on a stool in her backyard as Maya attempted to paint her. "Riles stop moving!" Maya yells at her with a little growl since Riley wouldn't sit still. "Maya my butt hurts!" Riley whined giving her her puppy dog eyes.

Maya shakes her head and adds one final stroke to her canvas before telling her she could get up. Riley throws her hands up yelling yay and falls off her stool since her legs were alseep. "Oh my gosh you okay honey?" Maya asks standing over her and laughing.

Riley glares at her and pulls her down. "Riley Matthews you meanie!" Maya laughs as she lays her head on Riley's stomach. "It's a gorgeous day isn't it peaches?" Maya nods and turns her head to her. "Speaking of gorgeous why didn't you go home with that guy?"

Riley sits up on her arms looking at her. "Because he was married Maya." She gasps sitting up and looking at her. "He danced and was whispering in your ear even though he is married?" Riley laughs and lays back down. "Oh you mean Lucas? I thought you were talking about Zay."

Maya hits her and lays down next to her. "Peaches no. I'm off guys okay? So put away those crazy thoughts." Maya smiles and says "how do you know I'm thinking anything?" Riley turns her head giving her a look. "I think after being friends forever I know what is going on inside your head."

"You don't know." Riley sits up looking at her. "Oh please right now you're thinking three things." Maya sits up as Riley clears her throats and holds up her hand. "One. She smiles holding up one finger. "You're thinking should we get pizza or Chinese."

"Two. That I didn't marry he who shall never be named for a reason and maybe Lucas came into my life for a reason." Maya smiles knowing Riley was right. "You should give him a chance riles he could be the one." Maya nudges her as they both get up.

"That's what leads me to number three." Maya looks at her and Riley smiles saying one word. "Josh." Maya's cheeks heat up and Riley starts laughing. "Hey don't bring boing into this. Besides we're just friends." Maya tells her. "And just wait till it happens with you and Lucas."

Riley shakes her head as Maya walks back to her painting. "I highly doubt I'll see him again Maya."

Lucas was starting to think Riley wasn't real. That she was a ghost who came alive for a short period of time. He would go back to the bakery everyday and he didn't see her. He was sure she worked there but for the past week he hadn't seen her.

He had just left the bakery thinking maybe he dreamt her when he hears someone shout heads up just as he is hit with a water balloon and falls over his own feet. He groans seeing a blond girl standing over him grabbing her walkie talkie.

"Princess dancing sunshine this is cobra. We have an unarmed civilian hit." He shields his eyes trying to get a look at the girl when he sees Riley wearing another backwards cap standing over him. "Cobra watch the perimeter I know this guy." The blond girl nods and scopes out the steps before hiding.

"Why do I feel like you enjoy hitting me with things?" Lucas tells her as she helps him up. "Mr. Pick up line is that you?" Riley tells him with a giggle. He shakes his head and was going to say something when her walkie talkie goes off. "Princess dancing sunshine your twelve o'clock."

Riley holds up one finger and grabs her water gun she had on her sash. "You might want to stay down. This is going to get wet." "Attack!" Auggie and doy start spraying her while Riley shoots back and the blond throws water balloons. "Sarge I've been hit!" Doy yells falling dramatically yet again.

"Don't you go into the light private. You'll be just fine. Just hang on!" Auggie shouts at him as he holds him. Doy groans and plays dead while Auggie cries over his body yelling why. "And scene." Riley laughs spraying them both with her guns.

"So you give up?" Riley asks them holding her water guns over their heads. They glare at her and Doy waves his white flag. "Ava we won!" Riley shouts to the girl in the bushes. Ava comes out and Auggie puts his arm around her.

"Same time next week dear sister?" Riley nods and they shake hands. "Same time as always little brother." Doy stands putting his arm around Riley smiling at her. "So Riley you want to get something to eat with us?" Auggie groans and sees Lucas standing watching them. "Sorry Doy looks like she's taken."

Riley glares at Auggie spraying him with water as he leaves. "Do I need to spray you too Mr. Pick up line?" Lucas gives her a look and she smiles. "You know you might be the only person who didn't go weak in the knees when I told them that."

Riley smiles grabbing her bag putting her guns and hat in it. "Oh really? You think so?" Lucas nodded as he watches her tie her hair into a messy bun atop her head. "Care to make it interesting then?" Lucas grins and she shakes her head. "Don't do that."

He looks at her with a confused expression as she walks down to the bakery with him. "Do what grin?" Riley leaves her bag behind the counter and shakes her head at him again. "You know what you're doing with that grin." She gestures at the smile he has on his face.

He chuckles and holds up his hands when she folds her arms across her chest staring at him. "So what was that with your brother you guys do that all the ti...time?" Lucas stutters as Riley grabs his hand and intertwined them.

Lucas could see Riley was debating with him whether or not to tell him. "Hey you don't have to tell me." She smiles and shakes her head. "It's not that its just when my brother was younger he had a lot of health problems kind of kept him from having a normal childhood. From really experiencing being a kid."

Lucas nods giving her hand a little squeeze as they continued walking. "So that's why you were having a water war today and a showdown in the bakery last week?" She giggles making Lucas heart race. "Yeah. My mom doesn't approve of us using the bakery as our battle ground. We usually keep it in the park or apartment."

They walk in silence for a couple of minutes until they reach the park. "Okay Mr. Weak in the knees show me." He looks at her confused and she gestures at the park where there were girls around. "You want me to use that line on girls?"

Riley bit her lip smiling at him. "What?" He asks looking at her weirdly. "You want to try it on guys then? Lucas turned red and Riley started laughing at him. "Hey I'm not gay." He tells her shaking his head. Riley nods as Lucas looks at her. "I'm not judging you okay?"

He shakes his head and walks up to her pulling her close and making her gasps. She closes her eyes and can feel his breath on her face. "Wh..what are you doing?" She whispers making him smile. "Nothing just standing here."

She opens her eyes and sees him grinning at her with that grin again. She shakes her head and pushes him back. "Stop it. Let's go." He bows holding out his arm for her as she smiles and passes by him. "So how are we doing this?" He asked as he sees her searching the park.

"Well we go up to a girl and we do the whole small talk and I'll asks her if she would go weak in the knees for it. So is it a bet? You like to bet on girls don't you?" Lucas looked at her with wide eyes. "What did you say?" She tilts her head and smiles at him. "I said you want to bet?"

Lucas nods rubbing his neck as Riley continues searching. "Calm down Friar what is wrong with you?" He thought to himself as Riley spots a girl. "So what are the stakes?" Lucas asks. Riley taps her chin and then smiles at him.

"If I win you buy me a piece of chocolate cake at the bakery." She holds out her hand and Lucas folds his arms across his chest. "What do I get?" Riley shrugs asking what did he want. He shakes her hand and smiles at her. "A date." She tilts her head and says okay. "Just one date or several?"

Lucas tells her several and she agrees. Things were really starting to turn around for him. They walk up to the girl and Riley tells him at least five girls have to admit they liked it or he loses. They sit with the girl Riley spots and Lucas watches as Riley begins to talk to her. "Yeah I love the park in winter too. All covered in snow it's magical."

The girl whose name was Dee nods along as Riley talks to her. "Well Dee the reason I stop by to chat is because Lucas here..." she turns Lucas head to the girl as he waves. "Thinks any girl he tells this pick up line to will go weak in the knees. So I was wondering if he tells you it could you give your honest opinion about how it felt?"

Dee nods and Riley and Lucas trade spots as Lucas smiles at her and begins to talk to her. He leans close and whispers in her ear and Riley knew she lost this one when Dee bit her lip. Riley thanks the girl and they go in search of another.

"Well that looks like a win for me." Lucas tells her as they were in the park for an hour and now were tied. "Don't get cocky we still have one person left." She had spotted another girl when she hears someone call her name.

She smiles when she sees Farkle and Smackle walking hand in hand towards her. "Well well well what is going on here?" Riley giggles gesturing at their hand holding. "Well dearest and I are giving it another go." Riley looked at Farkle who hadn't taken his eyes off Smackle.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you and.." she flicks Farkle in the arm making him yelp. "Don't you let her get away again or you will be sorry." He rubs his arm and smiles at Smackle. "Don't worry Riley I don't plan to let her go again." Lucas walks up to them and Smackle starts smiling.

"Farkle and Smackle meet Lucas." They shake hands and Smackle looks at him. "Have we met before?" She asks looking at him weirdly. Lucas turns his head and grins at Riley before looking back at Smackle. "Maybe in your dreams?" Smackle blushes and starts giggling as Lucas tells Riley he's won.

They say their goodbyes as they head back to the bakery. "Aww don't pout I'll still buy you that piece of cake. After the date." Lucas tells her as they reach the steps. Riley sticks her tongue out at him as she skips down the steps.

They order a piece of chocolate cake to go and Riley tells him she would be back as she grabs her bag. He sits at the counter and sees Auggie come in with an older gentleman that looked like an older version of him.

They stand by the counter and Riley comes out in a black spaghetti strap dress with her hair pulled back by a flower clip holding a bag. "Got.." Lucas starts to say when Riley smiles walking towards Auggie. "Hi daddy. Where's mom?" She asks giving him a hug.

"Working late so we are eating out tonight." Riley and Auggie hi five making their dad laugh. "What's in the bag?" Auggie asks pointing at it. She looks down and sees Lucas sitting at the counter still. "So you ready.." he stops when Riley places the bag in front of him. "What's this?" He asks opening it.

She giggles and leans on the counter smiling at him. "Their your dates silly. I put a dozen in there just let me know if you want more." He takes one out and shakes his head at her. "When I asked for a date I didn't have this in mind."

"Well maybe next time you should be specific there Mr. Pick up line." She tells him putting her hand on his. He grins at her again putting his hand on hers. "No!" They turn and her dad throws his jacket over her. "Not today cha chi!" Lucas chuckles as her dad picks her up with Auggie grabbing her legs.

Riley sat looking over her menu and trying to ignore Auggie who kept kicking and staring at her. "Quit it." She whispers flicking her straw wrapper at him. He chuckles flicking some of the condensation from his cup at her. "Riley Ann, August cool it." Their dad tells them as Riley sticks her tongue out at Auggie.

"So this place is cool huh?" Their dad asks after the waiter took their order. It was a mixture of different cuisines and you make it yourself pasta bar. It had a western and homey feel to it which Riley liked. The waiter comes and sets a plate with a lid in front of Riley confusing her. "Excuse me we didn't order appetizers?"

He smiles shaking his head and lifting the lid. "Compliments of the owner." He tells her as she looks down and starts to laugh. The waiter leaves and Cory and Auggie look at her weirdly as she continues laughing. "I don't get it. It's just a bunch of raisins? Auggie tells her picking one up.

"There dates actually." Riley tells him as she looks around the place until she spots Lucas by the bar. He smiles and waves at her while she shakes her head and gives a little wave back. After they eat Riley sticks around and finds Lucas sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

"Plate of dates. Clever." She tells him leaning against the bar and smiling at him. He chuckles putting his beer down and turns to her. "Thought you might like that better than another pick up line." She sits down next to him and orders a beer for herself. "You know you didn't have to comp our meal. Now my dad is trying to figure out if Auggie or I did or ate something bad."

He chuckles handing her beer. "So did you enjoy the food?" He asks watching her drink her beer nodding. "Yeah. But now you're going to have to add those dates to your menu." He looks at her weirdly making her laugh. "My dad liked the spice you added to it."

He chuckles as he orders her a chef special while they sat at the bar. "Okay what is this?" She asks making a face at it while he smiles at her. "It's a chef special just try it?" She shakes her head scrunching her nose and he puts some on a fork for her to try. She grimace and shakes her head at him.

"It's gnocchi silly girl." She watches as he eats some then he grabs another fork offering her some. She taste it and nods her head. "What's gnocchi?" She asks taking another bite. He wipes the sauce from her lip and says "I don't know what's a gnocchi with you?" She looks at him weirdly and then starts laughing at him.

"Well at least you laughed at my joke and not my pick up line." He tells her trying to get more when she scoots it closer to her. "So are you the chef too?" Riley asks grabbing her beer and wiping her mouth. Lucas nods and the bartender waves goodbye to him. Riley looks around seeing they were the last people there.

"I should go let you clean up." She tells him taking money out her purse. Lucas shook his head putting the money back in her hand. She bites her lip looking at him and waves bye as she makes her way to the door. Lucas taps his hand on the bar and calls out to her.

"Wait!" She turns around looking at him and he was suddenly at a loss for words. "Did you have dessert?" He asks rubbing his neck. She smiles shaking her head no as he grins at her. "Well you are in for a treat." She walks back towards him as they make their way to the kitchen.

He grabs her hand and leads her to the back where he pulls out a plate with chocolate cake on it. "Figured you might want some." He smiles handing her a fork. "Thanks." She digs in as he turns on some music and sits down with her.

"So you never told me?" She says with a fork full of cake in her mouth. "Told you what?" He asks digging into the cake. "Whether you were the chef or just the owner?" He nods about to say something when his phone rings showing Zay's picture.

"Sorry I got to take this or he will show up." She nods and digs into the cake again. Lucas goes towards the freezer answering his phone. "Dude what?!" He whisper yells into his phone. "Wow someone is grumpy they aren't making headway with a certain brunette?" Lucas looks back at the table and sees Riley eating still with a smile.

"Actually I'm headed on the I like you ramp driving straight towards the I love you exit as we speak." He smirks giving Riley a little wave when she looks his way. "What? You already got her saying she likes you?" Lucas moves the phone from his ear when he hears Zay shouting.

He looks back at Riley and doesn't see her there anymore. He walks towards the table and sees a note.

 _Thanks for the cake had to run best friend locked herself out and needs her spare._

Lucas mentally cursed himself for taking Zay's call till he sees the bottom of her note making him smile.

 _I look forward to more dates. -Riley_


	4. Chapter 4

What Riley loved most was helping people around her. So when her old neighbor Mrs. Kramer broke her leg and couldn't walk her dog Riley agreed. She ended up walking her dog even after she got better and added a few more to her walk. Starting her own dog walking business.

She loved walking the dogs and going to the dog park but today she didn't especially since Mrs. Kramer got another dog and they were apparently in a couples dispute she hoped Riley could settle between them.

"So Tony, Maria Mrs. Kramer said you two have been having some issues and would like for us to settle them." She looked at them and waited for a response as both laid their heads on her lap.

She smiled petting them both before she gave them a serious look standing up pacing a little. "Look I don't know what has you two in a fight but Mrs. Kramer loves you both and..." She looked down at them before whispering. "I would hate to see one of you end up in the pound."

The dogs bark before Tony jumps at her clawing her legs and Maria circles her making Riley fall. They bark as they run to go play with Riley laying on the ground. "I was joking you crazies dogs!" She yells out sitting up on her arms.

She gets up hissing at the scratch marks as she sat on the bench rolling her pant legs up grabbing her first aid kit. "Wow got you good huh?" She looks up and sees Lucas smiling at her. "Well I may have suggested that if they didn't settle their fight someone was going back to the pound."

Lucas shook his head as he lifted her legs taking the first aid kit from her. "So what I'm hearing is you asked for it?" He tells her opening up the alcohol wipe. "I'll have you know I was just..." Riley hisses when he touches her legs with the wipe.

He mouths sorry before lifting her leg and blowing on it making Riley's cheeks heat up. He sees her out the corner of his eye and decides to take it a step further by putting his other hand on her thigh rubbing circles with his index finger.

Seeing what he was doing and trying to keep the sudden impulse to kiss him down in her mind so she changes the subject. "So you stalking me or do you have a dog here?" He chuckles nodding his head and quickly points to the German shepherd running around.

Riley bit her lip smiling as she put her legs down as he puts on the last band aid. "What's his name?" Riley asked already knowing what the dog name was since it was one of the dogs she walked. But she finding the whole situation amusing.

"Oh I call him shep." Lucas tells her rubbing his neck. He didn't want to tell her he had looked at the file he had and seen she use to come to the dog park and took a chance she be there. She smiles and tells him to call him over she loves dogs and would love to meet his.

He gulps and stands yelling out shep and patting his legs but the dog never comes over. "He must be having to much fun to listen to his owner." Lucas nervously chuckles rubbing his neck. Riley lightly giggles before standing and whistling to the dog.

"Come here hamlet." The dog comes up to her wagging his tail and trying to lick her as she giggles and he runs off again. She looks at Lucas who turns red. "So guess someone changed his name." Riley shook head calling Tony and Maria back over so she could leash them.

"So I thought you worked at the bakery?" Lucas asked as he started walking with her heading out the dog park. "I do just not all the time a couple days out the week." He nods and starts laughing making her tilt her head in confusion. "I'm sorry but please tell me this isn't your actual job?"

She stops and looks at him with one hand on her hip. "What if it is huh? You got a problem with me being a dog walker?" Lucas clears his throat shaking his head. "No I just mean isn't dog walking for kids and teenagers trying to save for school? It's not really a grownup job."

Riley clenches her fist and smiled sweetly at him before pushing him down and walking away. "Wow and you were doing so well." A guy Riley waves to walking past him tells him handing him a card.

After taking the dogs back Riley goes to her parents apartment in need of some food. Her legs hurt to much to actually walk on so she didn't go home. "Get sister dear what happened to you?" Auggie asked seeing their dad putting ice on her legs.

"It was Tony and Maria." Riley tells him as he sits on the couch lifting her legs. "You were doing west side story in the park?" Auggie asked confused. Riley hit him with a pillow putting her legs down. "Hey you always laugh at that what's wrong? Do I need to teepee someone house because Doy actually enjoyed it. "

Riley smiled putting the ice packs on the coffee table. "No. That's okay thanks." Auggie nods turning on the tv. "Do you think I need a grownup job?" Auggie mutes the tv looking at her weirdly and starts laughing. "You have a grownup job actually if you wanted you don't even have to work anymore."

Riley smiled lightly playfully punching him. "Thanks but I'm not actually a gatrillionaire." Auggie laughed shaking his head at her. "You know that's not a word right? Should I tell dad?" She shook her head and leaned back on the couch taking the tv off mute. "Did someone talk about you? Because I'll go kick their ass for you."

"No need for all that. But thanks for that." They both smile and turn back to the tv and Riley glances at him with a mischievous smile. Auggie looks at her and then looks around before giving one of his own. He grabs his notebook he stashed by the bay window and opens it up.

"So human bowling ball in the park or sword fight?" He asked tapping his pen against it. "Sword fight remember what happened to dad when we did it last time?" Riley tells him as Auggie puts a line through it. "Who would have known he get sick as soon as we turned him over?" Auggie asked flipping through the book.

"I told you." They look up seeing their dad looking at them. "Daddy you were the one that insisted you needed to test it first." He gives them both a look as Riley and Auggie both start laughing when he almost throws up sitting on the couch with them.

"So what did we decide to do?" He asked taking the notebook from Auggie. They share a look before looking back at their dad. "Daddy I thought mom band you after she found you playing dead surrounded by darts like a chalk outline?" Riley asked as they watched him writing something down.

"Well what mom don't know won't hurt her and I have the perfect theme for our sword fight." Auggie and Riley look at each other before looking down at the paper and smile. "This is going to be fun." Auggie chuckles.

After flipping the card the guy from the dog park gave him with just a name Rileytown and website. Lucas pulled out his laptop and turned it on. He winces as he gets up taking the ice pack he had on his lower back to the sink. He didn't understand why Riley pushed him down earlier that day and he didn't have her number to asks.

He sits back down plopping himself on his BarcaLounger and types in the website. He drinks his water and nearly chokes on it when the website pops up and realizes why Riley got so angry. The site was hers something she created when she was younger and her brother was sick.

It was a website to raise money for Auggie and others battling the same kind of illness. She had started doing different jobs until she got more people involved starting little business. For example working at the bakery and dog walking.

Lucas rubbed his neck feeling like a complete jerk. "Yup I'm definitely an ass." He mumbles closing his laptop he tosses it to the side before getting up and looking at the website again. He was so caught up in it he didn't hear the elevator open and Zay tosses himself on the couch.

"Dude." Zay yells scaring him as he falls over in his chair. "What the hell Zay?!" Lucas shouts picking up his chair and laptop. "Dude I called you twice and even shouted your name four times." Zay tells him grabbing his laptop. "What are you even looking at that's got you.."

Lucas grabs his laptop closing it making him laugh. "Dude you're gross lock your door if you plan to bond with little Lucas." He punches him as Zay grabs a beer from the fridge. "I wasn't doing that I get enough that big Lucas is always satisfied." Zay grimace and turns on the tv.

"So what were you looking at then?" Lucas groans and opens the laptop showing him. Zay looks at it and starts laughing scrolling through it. "This is what you were looking at? Your a freak." He punches him again taking his laptop back as Zay looks at him folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Lucas asked looking at him weirdly and getting up. "Dude you like her don't you?" Lucas grabbed his water tossing the cap at him. "I don't like her. I've hardly spent time with her to like her." Zay tossed the cap back and says exactly making Lucas look at him questioningly.

"Dude it has never taken you this long to get a girl number or sleep with her. What is it about this girl?" Lucas stands rubbing his neck pacing. "Nothing. You don't have to worry Zay I'll have her saying I love you in no time. Trust me." Zay chuckles and clinks drinks with him.

Lucas sat in the bakery tapping his foot looking at the door waiting for Riley. He had no way of contacting her since he usually ran into her by accident and never by choice. He sips his coffee as Auggie pours him more.

"She doesn't work today." Auggie tells him chuckling as he goes back to the counter. He finishes his third cup about to give up when she walks in. "Auggie the largest banana strawberry smoothie and cake we have stat." Auggie laughs taking her picture before getting her coffee.

Lucas walks over putting money on the counter as she looks at him. "My treat." She slides the money back to him. "No thanks I can pay for my own." She goes and sits down and he follows. He sits across smiling as she mutters under her breath about the fairy wings she had on.

Auggie brings over two smoothies and a piece of chocolate cake placing them on the table and walking away. He comes back a second later with two forks and a candle he lights and sets in the middle of the table. "Will this be all?" He snickers as Riley shakes her head glaring at him.

"Yes I think we are good." Lucas tells him smiling at Riley. He taps the table walking away before Riley calls out to him. "But don't expect a tip." He sticks his tongue out and she does the same laughing. Riley turns back to Lucas ignoring him eating the cake and sipping her smoothie.

"So I owe you an apology." Lucas tells her as she continues eating her cake. He chuckles and takes a sip of his smoothie before continuing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed or make fun of you for walking dogs. If you haven't noticed I get nervous around you and it keeps me from thinking straight."

Riley looks at him before taking another bite of the cake. She narrows her eyes putting down her fork. "So you're trying to say this is my fault?" She leans on the table and Lucas does the same. "Absolutely." He smirks leaning back as Riley smiles grabbing her fork and flicking cake at him.

"Your an idiot." She sips her smoothie as Lucas wipes the cake from his shirt and face. "You keep me from thinking straight." Riley tells him in a deep voice crossing her eyes at him. "Do girls seriously fall for this?" He shakes his head as Riley starts to smile.

"Okay fine but I will admit I am finding it hard not to kiss you in that get up." He gestures at her outfit making her cheeks heat up. She had on a princess crown with fairy wings a black tank top and a bright green tutu. "Well you can thank the Lancaster triplets for this outfit." He looks at her her weirdly and she holds up her camera bag.

"My job. I'm a photographer." Lucas nods as Riley takes her crown off and grabs her camera pointing it at him. "So you forgive me?" Riley snaps his picture giggling as he puts her crown on his head. "Not yet. But I have a way for you to make it up to me." He sits up telling her he do anything.

She looks over at Auggie before looking back at him smiling. "Oh you will wish you hadn't said that."

Lucas tugged at his kilt wishing he could crawl under a rock right about now. He couldn't believe he actually agreed to do this. "Come on out Lucas we are going to be late!" Riley knocks on the bakery bathroom door. He takes one more look at himself before sighing and opening the door.

"Nice legs." Riley giggles snapping his picture as he tries to block his face and legs at the same time. "Okay why am I in this if you aren't?" He asked looking down at her plaid shirt and black leggings. She smiled snapping one more picture before lowering her camera.

"Well you said you do anything and I think.." she fixes his plaid sash. "This is anything." She giggles backing up as Lucas shakes his head at her. "You're lucky you're so cute I wouldn't do this for anyone." He tells her moving closer to her. He grins at her when he sees her cheeks heat up.

"Stop it." Riley tells him backing up and tying up her hair into a messy bun. "What?" He asks still grinning at her. She shakes her head putting her camera away. "You know what you are doing there with that." She gestures at his grin.

He moves closer to her and she backs up shaking her head as they walk outside with the coffees and muffins she got together while he changed.

"Jeez it's freezing out here." Lucas tells as they walk to the park. She looks at him then up at the clouds. "It's not that bad. Just be glad the wind isn't blowing and that you have on shorts." She tells him giggling as he holds his kilt down.

"Wow look at those legs!" Someone yells followed by a whistle making Lucas groans trying to hide behind Riley. "You didn't tell me other people would be here too?" He whispers as she starts laughing. "Technically I never said nobody would see you Lucas." She grabs his hand walking towards the group.

"Hey Riley you brought coffee bless you!" Josh shouts grabbing the coffees. "Whose the skirt?" He asked gesturing at Lucas making Riley giggled. "Uncle Josh meet Lucas.." she turns to him and says "I actually don't know your last name?" Lucas chuckles holding his hand out to Josh.

"Lucas Friar." Josh wiggles his eyebrows at Riley who elbows him making him laugh. "Where's Maya I thought she was coming?" Riley asked looking around for her. "She's coming just had to grab the war paint." Lucas choked on his coffee looking at them. "War paint?" Josh shakes his head at Riley.

"Did you tell him what we were doing?" Riley smiles shaking her head before looking at Lucas. "It's more fun if you see it in person than me telling you. Trust me." Lucas looks at her curiously and shakes his head as her brother arrives with his girlfriend and friend again.

"Hey riles." Maya smiles hugging Riley and looking weirdly at Lucas. "You know I have the same skirt at home. Almost wore it too." They all start laughing as Riley introduces everyone. "So what are we doing?" Lucas asked as Farkle and Smackle arrives handing out plastic swords.

"Wait for it Friar its about to get good." Riley whispers as they all stand in a line as Maya puts red paint on some of them and blue on the others. Lucas was still confused and was about to asks again when Riley shushes him as Josh plays the theme song from braveheart.

"Here he comes." Maya whispers. Lucas looks and sees Cory on a fake horse trotting towards them with his own kilt on.

Aye, fight and you may die. Run and you'll live - at least a while. And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!"

They all start clapping at Cory's speech and he tosses his horse and bows. "Okay everyone know what team they're on?" Lucas holds up his hand and Cory clutches his chest. "Daddy don't even think it. Lucas Friar Cory Matthews my dad." Lucas gulps holding out his hand as he shakes it glaring at him.

"Okay we'll get with your team and we can start." Cory tells them after explaining to Lucas what they were going to do. Lucas watches as Riley and Auggie who were on opposite side meet in the middle. "May you fight well big sister." Auggie tells her holding out his hand. Riley shakes it laughing. "Oh I always do little brother."

Lucas smiled as Auggie walked back to their group that consisted of him, Lucas and Doy, Smackle and Cory. Who insisted on watching Lucas like a hawk. Cory blows his whistle and they all start running towards each other hitting each other with swords.

Cory was taken out first with a blow to the stomach by Maya who stood over him gloating. Only to be taken out by Doy who stabbed Maya in the back and laughed maniacal. Smackle and Farkle took each other out stating they did it to bring peace.

Josh was battling Doy while Ava battled Auggie leaving Lucas and Riley to duel. "Hey you're pretty good with a fake sword." Riley tells him as she just missed stabbing him. "Thanks. You aren't to bad yourself." Lucas lunged for her tripping over a rock and falls bringing her down with him. "Ow!" She groans spitting out the dirt that flew up.

"Sorry you okay?" Lucas asked looking her over and holding her chin in his hand. "Yeah I'm fine." Riley whispers as Lucas was grinning at her again. He brushes the hair from her face leaning down. He was just about to kiss her when Riley pokes him in the back with her sword.

"Your dead Lucas." He nods getting up and helping her to her feet. "I'll just go sit down." He tells her rubbing his neck and walking back to the group. Riley scrunches her nose and hits herself with her sword. "Hey Riley it's down to you and Auggie!" Ava yells. Riley walks up pretending to clean the fake blood from her sword.

"So we meet again?" Auggie tells her as they circle each other. "For the last time!" Riley shouts lunging at him. Auggie moves to the left and chuckles. "Quoting toy story nice." Riley laughs as they fight lunging again. "Thought you might like that."

They battle until Auggie gets Riley finally and everyone cheers. "Excellent battle as always sister." Auggie chuckles holding his sword. "Thank you little brother. I look forward to our next one."

Riley and Lucas head back to the bakery with Maya and Josh joining them. "Riles why didn't you kiss him?" Maya whisper shouts to her when Lucas goes to change. "I don't know I wanted to but... wait you were watching us?" Maya nods and Riley shakes her head.

"So what happened?" Maya asked as they sat in the bakery bay window. Riley shrugged biting her lip. "Honey you know not all guys are he who shall not be named." Lucas comes out and smiles at Riley before talking with Josh. "Maybe give him a chance before completely running."

Riley smiled giving her a hug before taking a deep breath and walking towards Lucas. "I'd give back the outfit but thought I clean it first." He joked making her smile. He looks at her weirdly before he say something she blurts out. "Do you want to go to dinner with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Riley was really starting to regret asking Lucas to dinner since he was currently tapping his chin giving her that grin again. "Well I may have to think about it." He tells her folding his arms across his chest. Riley shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Okay forget I asked." She starts to walk away before he calls out to her grabbing her hand.

"I'm kidding. Of course I would love to go to dinner with you." Riley smiles tucking her hair behind her ear. "Okay well I guess we could meet.. what?" Riley asked when she sees him shaking his head. "When I go on a date with someone...what?" Lucas asked when Riley shakes her own head smiling.

"Who said this was a date I was just asking if you wanted to get dinner." Riley goes behind the counter grabbing her bag. "It is a date you asked if I wanted to get dinner. Dinner equals date." Lucas tells her as she smiles and waves at Maya and Josh who were laughing.

"Actually dinner is dinner. Something friends do together." Riley tells him taking her hair completely out and putting her knicks cap on. Lucas watches trying not to push her against the wall and kiss her. He shakes his head and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Yes but two people who are attracted to each other have dinner and people would call that a date." He smirks at her and she laughs pulling out her camera stopping and aiming it at him. "Who said I was attracted to you?" His jaw drops and Riley giggles snapping his picture before continuing walking.

Lucas chuckles and jogs catching up with her. "We both know you are don't deny it Riley." She looks at him and starts laughing as she snaps pictures of everything they pass. Riley sees him pouting so she decides to play nice. "Say I was attracted to you?"

Lucas looks at her and starts grinning. "I'm listening." She shakes her head and smiles. "If I were and I'm not saying I am. I would asks you to dinner and get to know you better before I consider a date." Lucas nods as they keep walking and then he looks at her smiling.

"What?" Riley asked as he continues smiling at her. "You showed your hand." Riley looked at him with a confused expression and he grabs her hand interlocking their fingers. "You are attracted to me you said so yourself." Riley's cheeks heat up and Lucas starts humming.

They get on the train with Lucas still holding Riley's hand. "You can let my hand go now." Riley tells him trying to wiggle her fingers out his. "No I kind of like this." He tells her rubbing a lazy circle on her wrist.

Riley squirmed in her seat trying to ignore the rush of heat creeping up on her cheeks and the tingling she felt with every circle Lucas made on her. She stands pulling her hand from Lucas as he stands with her. "Trying to make a run for it?" He asks jokingly as the train starts to slow.

She smiles turning her head towards him. "Tempting but this is my stop." He chuckles getting off with her once again grabbing her hand. "So is there a restaurant around here or something?" He tells her as he looks around at the houses without a restaurant in sight. Except the little corner store and deli which he didn't want to eat on a first date with her.

She doesn't say anything just keeps walking until they came upon a light blue house with a white picket fence. Lucas stopped walking staring at a sculpture of a purple cat in the yard. "There's a story there isn't there?"

Riley just smiled shrugging her shoulders as she walked towards the fence. "You aren't going to tell me?" He asked coming up behind her closing the gate. Riley dug through her bag laughing as she finds her keys. "Maybe. One day." Lucas chuckles putting his hands behind his back. "I look forward to that day."

Riley opened her door putting her bag down and turned to Lucas holding out her hand. "Thank you for walking me home." Lucas looked at her weirdly and shook his head as he shook her hand deciding to play along. "My pleasure I'll see you at eight then?" He turned to walk away when she calls out to him.

"See me at eight for what?" He turns around grinning at her. "Our dinner date." She goes to protest but Lucas covers his ears winking at her as he walks away making her shake her head as she closes her door.

Lucas went home and showered pulling different suits out his closet tossing them on his bed. He holds up a grey one and shook his head before tossing it on his bed. He grabs another holding it to his body chewing his cheek. He drops it when he realizes he was nervous.

Something he never got when he asked out a girl or went out with one before. He shakes his head and goes back to the closet grabbing another suit. He nods his head picking out shoes and a watch to go with it.

He walks into his bathroom looking at the colognes he had trying to decide which scent he thought Riley would like. He picks up one smelling it before grabbing another and putting it on. He chews his lip and shakes his head looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Knock it off Friar she is a bet nothing more."

He taps his fingers on the sink before pointing at his reflection again. "Don't catch feelings!" He grabs his keys and wallet hoping his special driver was on his way to get Riley.

"Here riles wear this one." Maya tells her holding up a short purple dress with a thigh slit. Riley took her hair out her towel giving Maya a look. "Nice try. No." Maya laughs walking back into the closet. She had got there an hour ago and laughed at how Riley's plan backfired on her.

She walks out with a strapless black dress as Riley blow dries her hair. She smiles presenting it to her like a prize on a game show. Riley begins to shake her head saying no when Maya grabs the other dress. She holds both up telling Riley to choose. Riley groans and picks the black dress.

Maya helps her with her hair and makeup letting her wear flats since she was wearing the strapless dress. Riley looks at herself in the mirror trying to pull up her dress as Maya smacks her hand away. "Give us a spin darlin." Maya tells her in her Edna Mode voice making her giggle.

Riley spins and she throws her a kiss saying perfecto as she fixes her curls. "So you plan to tell him about being engaged before?" Maya asked reapplying the lipstick Riley had took off. "Peaches its just dinner. I don't even know him well enough to tell him that."

"Well that's what first dates are for silly girl." Maya tells her tapping her nose with the lipstick. Riley scrunches her nose and goes to her closet pulling out purses. "So you aren't going to tell him about the broken engagement but will you kiss him?"

Riley walks out with her clutch which Maya approves of and shrugs. "I don't know last time I chickened out." Riley knew Maya didn't have to respond since she didn't know if she was ready to kiss him since that would mean she would have to admit to having feelings. And she was quite sure she was ready for them yet.

Riley looked at the time seeing it was past being stood up. She lays back on the couch ready to just go get a pizza when her doorbell rings. She sits up pulling her hair out as she opens the door. "Wow!" Riley looked seeing Lucas holding a bouquet of roses.

Other times she would have found this romantic Lucas holding flowers in a nice blue suit. But she was hungry and he was an hour late. "What do you want?" Riley asked putting her hand on her hip. "I know I'm late and I have a good reason for it. Can I come in?"

Lucas waited as Riley stood in front of him looking gorgeous debating with herself on whether to let him in or slam the door. He was going to kill Zay the next time he saw him. He knew he shouldn't have relied on him to help him out. Pretending to be at home when he was in his restaurant with his idiot lawyer friends.

Lucas let's out the breath he was holding when Riley opens the door more letting him in. He looks around the place seeing pictures of her and Auggie and more of her friends and the same purple cat. "I'm waiting." Riley tells him folding her arms across her chest. Lucas starts grinning at her handing her the roses.

"I'm not in the mood for that." She tells him gesturing at his grin. "So lets hear this "good" reason for being late." Lucas chuckles as he watches her walk into her kitchen smelling the flowers before putting them in a vase.

"I screwed up." He tells her as she puts the vase on the counter. "I made the mistake of asking my friend Zay. You remember from the bar?" Riley nods as she folds her arms across her chest again.

"Well I asked him to come pick you up since I wanted to get things ready and he apparently forgot and pretended to be home when he wasn't. He was at the restaurant drinking. I called him an idiot and made sure he never eats free again."

"Why?" Riley asked trying not to smile. "For making you think I wasn't going to show. And I be a fool too especially with how breathtaking you look right now." Riley bit her lip feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "You should have seen me earlier?"

Lucas moves closer grinning at her. "You could be wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and still look breathtaking to me." Riley shook her head as he cups her cheek. "Flattery will get you nowhere mister." She pushes him back grabbing her coat. "Let's go I'm starving." Lucas chuckles opening the door for her.

They arrive at his restaurant and Riley sees all the lights off. "Looks closed let's just go somewhere else?" Riley tells him pulling a piece of gum from her clutch. Lucas looks at her and pulls his keys out his pocket. "So you're the owner."

Lucas shrugs and opens the door for them but stops turning around to look at Riley. "What?" She asked tilting her head at him. "In case I haven't mentioned it you look breathtaking tonight." She shakes her head folding her arms across her chest. "Flattery will get you nowhere." He chuckles letting her through as he sees her smiling as she passes him.

"So how are you going to feed me with no chef on duty?" Riley asked as Lucas grabs her hand leading her to the kitchen. He takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves grabbing an apron. "You want a glass of wine or something?" Lucas asked watching as she ran her fingers along the counters looking around.

"Wine sounds good." She tells him looking wide eyes at the double oven he had in the corner. "For the desserts." Riley runs her fingers over it opening it up a couple of times making Lucas look at her weirdly. She giggles moving her hair behind her ear opening it once more. "It's my dream oven."

Lucas cups her cheek rubbing his thumb against it looking at her. Riley knew he was going to kiss her so she clears her throat moving back picking up her wine glass. She sees him rubbing his neck and mentally curses herself. She didn't know what was going on with her today.

Luckily for her Lucas fills the uncomfortable silence by turning on his iPod. "So do you have a preference for what you would like?" He asked washing his hands. "Surprise me chef friar?" Lucas nodded humming along to the music as he started cutting stuff up.

"So have you always wanted to be a chef?" Riley asked taking off her jacket. Lucas looked at her smiling again. "What?" Riley asked letting out a little giggle. "Nothing you just look gorgeous that's all." She smiled and shook her head picking up a piece of cucumber and eating it. "Do you need help?"

"No I'm good. If you're hungry there is some appetizers in the fridge." Riley nods walking towards it grabbing some and looking at Lucas. "So have you always wanted to be a chef?" He looks at her for a second and then smiles. "You found them that's good." Riley sighed putting down the plate grabbing her clutch.

"Where's the bathroom?" Lucas shows her and she goes in dialing Maya's number. "Hey honey how's the date?" Riley sighs looking at herself in the mirror before leaning against the sink and sighing. "Okay what's wrong?" Riley bites her lip looking at the wall. "This date or dinner whatever it is."

She throws up her hands pacing in the bathroom. "Call me in a minute with an emergency okay?" Maya agrees and Riley puts her phone back in her purse before walking out the bathroom. She stops at the kitchen door seeing Lucas still fixing them dinner.

She watches him a little bit longer before glaring at him. This was one of the reasons she was off men. She already had one relationship where the guy told her nothing and look where that led. She shook her head taking a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey dinner is almost..what's wrong?" Lucas asked seeing Riley grab her jacket putting it on. "This has been lovely but I've got to go." She heads for the door when he stops her. "Why I thought we were having a good time?" Riley lightly laughs before moving past him.

"Lucas in order to have a good time with someone you need conversation and you apparently rather sit in silence." Riley walks outside trying to hail a cab with Lucas chasing her. "Riley I just..." he rubs his neck as her phone starts to ring.

"Hold on Maya." She looks at Lucas as a cab pulls up. He doesn't say anything and she shakes her head getting in the cab talking to Maya.

Lucas watches as she leaves kicking a rock as he walks back in the restaurant. He couldn't believe he messed up again with her. What was wrong with him? He knew what it was. It was supposed to be a bet. He didn't get close to anyone but Riley was different which means he was going to have to do something he never did.

And that was open up to someone.

Riley slipped off her shoes to hungry to change opening up her fridge grabbing the bowl of cold pasta she had the day before. She asked her driver to take her to a store but nothing called out to her.

She was about to dig in when someone knocks on her door. She figured it was Maya checking up on her with wine and chocolate.

"Peaches I'm fine. Go back.." she opens the door and sees Lucas standing with bags in his hands. "Home." She starts closing the door when he stops her. "As a chef it's my obligation to not let you eat that store bought cold pasta." He smiles at her as she sighs letting him in.

She puts the bowl in the sink and turns back to him as he puts the food on the coffee table and light candles he pulled out the bag he bought. He chuckles as she walks over blowing the candles out as he relights them.

"So I hope you like fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy." He opens the lid of one of the boxes and Riley's stomach growls. "Your just lucky I haven't eaten yet." She tells him when he starts smiling at her.

They sit down to eat and Riley moans with every bite she takes. Lucas watches her and rubs his neck. "I wanted to be a veterinarian." Riley looks at him from across the coffee table. "I'm glad." Lucas looked at her confused and she smiles wiping her mouth. "I didn't mean that to come out harshly but you're a pretty amazing chef."

Lucas chuckles nodding his head. "Thanks. My grandparents well my grandmother actually taught me." Riley moved closer to him as he talked putting her arm on the table resting her head against it making him smile.

"My parents weren't really around when I was younger and then when they were they would fight so I spend my time with my grandparents." He shook his head moving his potatoes around on his plate. He couldn't believe he told her that he never told anyone that. Riley sees him chewing his lip and smiles changing the subject.

"What made you want to become a veterinarian?" Lucas looked at her watching the candlelight dancing in her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Lucas smiles at her as they both lean on the couch as he tells her about delivering a baby horse by himself and even showing her pictures.

He told her about the first time he tried to make dinner for his grandparents and forgot to turn on the oven and the chicken never cooked. He played with her hair as she giggled and told him about the time she was Juliet and had to kiss Farkle.

He turns red as a tomato when he tells her about riding a sheep when he was little and falling off it. She told him about starting a homework rebellion with Maya in seventh grade and getting into a fight with Farkle for class president.

They clean up the food with Riley telling him if she was ever on the electric chair she would want her last meal to be the dinner they just ate. He thanks her and helps her clean up as they finish off the wine he had brought.

"So your favorite planet is Pluto? But it's..." Riley covers his mouth shaking her head at him. "Unless you want me to punch you think twice about what you say next." Lucas smiles as she lowers her hand. "I was going to say it's the best planet out there." She smiles and bites her lip.

"You want to see something?" Lucas nods and she stands holding out her hand as she leads him to her attic. "Is this where you show me the dead bodies you had stuffed?" Riley playfully hits him and tells him the bodies were in the shed out back.

"Okay is this where you kill me and then stuff my dead corpse for your shed?" Lucas asked when Riley made him close his eyes. He can hear her giggling as she moves about the room. "Okay open them." He looks and doesn't see anything.

"Lay down." Riley tells him as she lays on the little couch she had up there. Lucas looks at her and smiles laying next to her. "So what happens next the roof opens up and the aliens take us away?" Riley shakes her head and says "no that's more fifth date stuff."

Lucas looks at her grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers. "I knew this way a date." She nudges him feeling the heat rise to her cheeks telling him don't push it. "So what now we sleep?" She shakes her head turning off the light and flicking a switch that lit up the room with the solar system and stars.

"Wow! How did you do this?" He asked watching the stars dance in the sky with the planets. "It helps to know a couple of geniuses. One day I hope to have a room where I can dance among the stars." Lucas smiles squeezing her hand.

They stare at the stars and planets and slowly drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas turned in his sleep clutching what he thought was his pillow closer to his body. But when his pillow squeezed him back he realized he wasn't alone in his bed. He opens his eyes seeing he wasn't at home but with Riley who was curled up next to him.

He smiles looking at her wanting nothing more than to brush the hair from her neck and pepper kisses across her skin up to her lips. He knew he couldn't since he realized they weren't alone and he sees Maya waving at him from the end of the couch.

"Um Riley time to wake up." Lucas whispers shaking her gently. She pouts turning over mumbling she didn't want to. "Yeah that's not really an option." Lucas whispers as Riley opens her eyes looking at him and then at Maya.

"Morning." Riley cough sitting up as Lucas did the same. "Well I should...um get going." Lucas tells her as they stand avoiding looking at Maya heading back downstairs. "Okay." Riley told him as he grabbed his jacket.

She was hoping he stay a little longer not because she wanted him to because the moment she closes the door Maya would bombard her with questions about what happened. "This was fun. I'd like to do it again sometime?" Lucas tells her as they walk outside.

Riley smiled about to put her hair behind her ear when Lucas beats her to it. "I'd like that too." Lucas starts grinning at her making her shake her head. "Stop with that." She gestures at his face. "I haven't had my coffee put that away." He chuckles nodding his head patting his pockets.

"Lose something?" Riley asked as they stood in front of her gate. He smiles pulling out his phone handing it to her. She looks at him and then at it turning it over in her hands before handing it back. "Sorry not mine."

"Funny. I was giving it to you so I could get your number." Riley looks at him and starts laughing. "Wow is that how you get the ladies number? Just handing them your phone?" She continues laughing as Lucas shakes his head putting his phone away.

"Come on I was joking." Riley giggles grabbing it and putting her number in and then putting it back in his pocket. "If you had just asked nicely I would have given it to you." She waves walking backwards before turning around to head inside.

"So does that mean you gave me a fake number?" Lucas shouts out to her. She turns around smiling shrugging her shoulders. "Guess you have to call to find out Friar." She waves as she heads inside leaving Lucas at the gate chuckling.

Riley leans against the door laughing watching as Lucas stares at his phone and then trips on a crack before walking away. "So.." Maya tells her from behind her making Riley jump clutching her heart. "Maya don't do that!" Maya shakes her head handing her a cup of coffee.

"So what happen between your it's not going good phone call to finding you two spooning on the couch in your hideaway? Which if I'm not mistaken you make everyone sign a waiver just to look in the door." Riley looked down into her cup hiding her redden cheeks.

"I don't think the answer is in your coffee riles." Riley looks up at Maya and sighs. "I don't know the date was a disaster. I came home ready to heat up leftovers and he showed up on my doorstep with food and we talked about our lives and I told him I loved Pluto and he was staring at me with those intense green eyes and..."

Riley stops talking looking over at Maya who was laughing. "What?" Riley asked confused. "Honey you like him?" Riley gasps getting up and putting her cup down. "I don't like him. I think I was in a food coma and my spirit was doing things I normally don't do."

Maya smiled watching as Riley paced rambling about how the food although mouth watering was the reason she spent the night in her attic with Lucas. "Riles just admit you like him? It will make you feel better." Maya shouts from the couch when Riley went to her room to change her clothes.

"Peaches I don't!" Riley shouted poking her head out her room door. Maya sighed shaking her head she knew Riley was never going to give Lucas a chance with her guilt from her running away from her almost wedding. "Riley I thought we talked about this?" Maya tells her as Riley ties up her hair walking back into the living room.

Riley sighed laying on the floor next to the couch. "Maya.." she shakes her head and looks at her. "Riles you did the right thing okay. I told you and anyone who saw you two together will tell you that you did the right thing. Stop beating yourself up about it."

Riley looked at her smiling and then at the ceiling. "You know what this place needs?" Maya shook her head at her best friend and her ability to avoid certain topics with a blink of an eye. "What does it need honey?" Riley sits up and taps her lips before smiling at Maya.

"A puppy and a party. Or maybe some bunnies?" Maya laugh as Riley suggest they have a theme party like they use to when they were little.

Lucas dropped his jacket on his couch whistling as he held his phone staring at Riley's number debating with himself if it was to soon to call her. He chuckles grabbing a water from his fridge and pulls up her contact. He was about to hit the call button when Zay comes out his elevator.

"Well there he is Mr. Jerky jerk face Friar!" Lucas put down his phone shaking his head at his best friend's elementary school insults. "Zay don't be dramatic." Zay glares at him folding his arms across his chest pouting like a child. "Oh very attractive Isaiah."

Zay smacks his hand away when Lucas pinches his cheek. "Can't believe you're making Vanessa and I pay for our food now." Lucas sits on his couch shaking his head at him. "Actually V still eats for free. You on the other hand must pay."

Zay groans throwing himself on Lucas BarcaLounger. "Dude come on I was entertaining clients I couldn't just leave them." Lucas looks at him drinking his water. "Dude you are like the worst liar in the history of liars." Zay mimcs him throwing a pillow at him.

"Such a child babinueax. You're lucky I'm such a charmer and won her over to go on the date with me." Zay grinned rubbing his hands together like an evil villain. "My man I knew you would pull out that charm sooner or later. So she eating out the palm of your hand yet?"

"Oh she is definitely close. You know me Zay got to keep to my three step plan. It's fool proof remember?" Zay chuckles going to the fridge grabbing beers for him and Lucas who told him it was ten in the morning.

Zay shrugged him off opening the beers saying it was happy hour somewhere. "To Luke who may not need four months to get a girl to fall for him." They clink them and Lucas lightly chuckles holding his beer and getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Riley smiled looking at the puppies in the pet store window. She figured it was time for one and anything to get out of answering Maya's questions about her nonexistent feelings for Lucas okay maybe pretty existence and the guilt she still felt for running out on her wedding.

She knew she shouldn't feel guilty Jay was a grade A jackass who cheated on her more times than she cared to count. She only found out because he was having sex with some girl in the apartment they use to share.

No her guilt was more than that she felt like she didn't deserve happiness if she couldn't even tell the guy she was with for two years was cheating on her. She shakes her head deciding on the golden brown lab that's looking at her through the glass.

She was just walking in when Maya calls her. "Hello person I spoke to twice already today." Maya's loud laughter is all Riley hears that she moves the phone from her ear. "Riles I swear sometimes you are dramatic. Don't roll your eyes." Maya scolds her just as Riley does it smiling at the dogs.

"Riley are you.. did you seriously go to the pet store?" Riley bends down giggling as all the dogs flock to her. "Maybe. I told you I needed a puppy. Or bunnies I haven't decided yet." Maya shakes her head and tells her she needs a man not a dog.

Riley pets the dogs and hears a voice that sent tingles down her spine. "Crap!" Riley whisper shouts into the phone. "What? What is it?" Maya asked sitting up putting on her shoes preparing to rescue her best friend.

Riley looks in between some shelfs and sees Lucas talking with a couple and their daughter.

"Lucas is here." Riley whisper shouts again moving into the fenced area with the dogs. "This is a sign you are so meant to be. Go kiss him!" Maya shouts already knowing Riley was probably going to do something to embarrass herself.

"What? No! I don't want him to see me. Besides I don't have feelings for him." Maya snorts into the phone making Riley shakes her head. "Honey we both know if you didn't have feelings you wouldn't be trying to hide."

"I'm not... crap he's coming this way." Riley starts crawling out of the fenced area slipping on the mat they had in there. "Aah!" Maya puts her on speaker grabbing a soda enjoying the comedy that was Riley's life.

"Riley?" She looks up seeing Lucas smiling at her as she laid on the floor. "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Maya shouts into the phone making Riley hang up on her. "Hey fancy running into you here." She tells him as he helps her up.

He chuckles as he watches her dust herself off. "So how ya been?" Riley asked feeling her cheeks heat up. "I'm good. How are you?" Lucas chuckles enjoying this flustered version of Riley. He was so use to her nonchalant side he didn't know this side even existed.

And he quite honestly he liked it.

"Good just you know playing with the pups here." She gestures at the puppies that were wagging their tails looking at her. "You want to adopt one?" She looks at him with wide eyes biting her lip. "Um isn't it a little soon to be talking like that? We just went on one date and already you want to adopt a dog together?"

Lucas smiles at her moving closer and brushing the hair she couldn't seem to keep behind her ear. "I meant did you want to adopt one? I volunteer here and could help with the process."

Riley knew her cheeks had to be redder than a tomato right now she was really losing it. "Oh of course. I mean you have a name tag and everything even says volunteer on it." She clamps her mouth shout to keep from rambling as he was using that grin on her again.

"Actually I have you to thank for why I'm volunteering." She looks at him as he grabs a stool for them to sit on as he grabs a puppy. "Talking to you about wanting to be a veterinarian and then reading about your dog walking business and all that you inspired me." He shrugs his shoulders feeling self conscious as Riley looks at him.

Riley bit her lip she sees him talking but all she could hear were bits and pieces of what he was saying. The only thing she really could hear was Maya's voice saying over and over. Kiss him kiss him.

He hands her a puppy talking about him holding up the dog tag showing her. She puts the dog down and grabs Lucas face in her hands kissing him. At first he didn't kiss back and she started sliding her hands down when he grips her hips.

Riley wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They pull apart and Lucas smiles as Riley still had her eyes closed. He brushes back the hair that fallen and was going to kiss her again when she whispers damn it. Lucas frowns and Riley opens her eyes pulling away from him.

"I got to go." She whispers pulling back from him. He stands up with her grabbing her hand. "You okay?" He asked getting a little worried. "Not really." Riley thought to herself. "Yeah I just I got to go sorry." She kisses his cheek walking out as he rubs his neck.

Riley looks up at Auggie who was currently helping her tie a swing to her favorite tree in her backyard. "Okay Riley try it now." Auggie shouts as jumps down from the tree. She sits on it giggling as Auggie looks up making sure it was secure.

Her phone starts ringing and she asks him to get it for her. "Hello." He looks at the screen saying hello again before the person says wrong number hanging up. He shrugs putting it down and taking pictures of Riley on the swing.

"Who was it?" She asked slowing the swing getting off. Auggie tells her wrong number and she nods. Her phone rings again and Auggie answers it again. "Hello?" He doesn't hear anything and Riley asks who is it.

Auggie smiles as he listens to whoever had called her. "Oh me? I'm her muscle." Riley looks at him weirdly and he starts laughing. "Yeah she's right here hold on." He hands her the phone sitting on the swing.

"Hello." She bites her lip trying not to smile when she hears Lucas voice. "Hey." She sticks her tongue out at Auggie who was mouthing he was telling Maya. "Hi." Lucas chuckles making her heart beat faster. "So how have you been?"

It had been a few days since their date and two since their first kiss. It freaked her out how the moment they kissed she felt those damn butterflies flapping their wings and if you asked her she would have described it like when it's summer and then the breeze comes up and then it rains for two seconds and then everything glows and there's a rainbow.

"Riley you still there?" She shakes her head clearing her throat. "Yeah sorry spaced for a second. So how are you?" She hears him chuckle and couldn't help smiling. "Well I'm good except I kissed this amazing girl the other day and the first thing she said was damn it."

Riley giggled sitting down on her front porch away from Auggie who was making kissy faces at her. "Really? She sounds crazy you should run."

Lucas chuckled as he watched her as he crossed the street to her place. "I don't know after that kissed and even before that I haven't stopped thinking about her." He could see from where he stood the blush on her cheeks.

"Well she still sounds crazy and maybe she can't stop thinking about you too." He stops and smiles at her asking really. She giggles and says no making him frown again. "No I just wanted to see you make that face." He looks up and sees her waving at him. "So you seen me since when?" She walks towards him pointing to the corner store.

He hangs up opening her gate walking in. "So what cha got there Friar?" He holds the bags behind his back as she giggles shaking her head. "Oh sweet Lucas you cooking dinner?" Auggie asked as they walked inside and he was laying on the couch.

"Yeah I thought I make some burgers. You have a grill Riley?" Riley and Auggie share a look laughing. "This is your grill?" Lucas asked staring at the massive grill in her backyard. "Yeah my dad went crazy when I bought this place. We lived in an apartment so we didn't have this."

Lucas chuckled as Riley had everything already to grill and he starts preparing everything. "You need some help there?" Riley laughed as Lucas was chopping tomatoes. He hands her the knife to finish while he starts on the meat.

"This is a lot of food for three people you know." Riley tells him biting into a tomato slice. He looks at her and smiles and she shakes her head at him. "You didn't?" She asked grabbing her wine chugging it. "Oh come on it won't be that bad."

Auggie looked at them and started laughing. "You two dating now?" Riley blushed while Lucas said they were in the beginning stage. "Well from what I seen just now you two are well past the "beginning" stage." Riley glared at him as he hears someone knock. Auggie chuckles as he lets in Lucas special guests.

"Hope you know this is going to be very painful for you." Riley tells him eating another tomato slice. He stands behind her and whispers in her ear. "I think I can handle it." She tried to fight off the shiver that runs through her but fails as Lucas kisses her cheek.

"Hey Riley are we interrupting?" Maya asked smirking at her. "Nope." She squeaks clearing her throat. Lucas smiles as he takes the burgers to the grill. "Okay explain please?" Maya asked when Farkle and Josh walked outside with Auggie and Lucas.

"There's nothing to explain." Riley tells them pouring them wine. Maya watched her as they go outside and sees her sharing a smile with Lucas. Maya gasps and shouts bay window bay window right now!"

She pulls Riley and Smackle back into the house and into Riley's room closing the door. "Okay spill it riles." She looks at them and throws herself across her bed mumbling into her blanket. "What?" Smackle asked leaning closer to her.

She mumbles again and Maya rolls her. "I kissed him okay." Maya and Smackle exchanged a look and apologize to Riley for what they were about to do. She looks at them weirdly and they both squeal with delight. "You kissed? Finally." Smackle shouts throwing up her hands.

"So how was it?" Maya asked watching Riley's cheeks heat up. "Everything I thought it would be and more." Maya and Smackle both awe as Riley sighs. "What's the matter Lucas is hot." Smackle tells her as they lay down with her.

"You guys don't think it's to soon to be feeling like this after you know?" They both tell her no and she was allowed to feel something for someone else. "What if he doesn't feel the same way I feel?" Riley asked feeling those old insecurities creeping back in.

"Hate to break it to you honey. He likes you too. Why else would he let himself be interrogated by the three stooges right now?" Maya gestures out the window where they see Auggie, Farkle and Josh circling Lucas as he stood at the grill.

Riley laughed shaking her head at the sight. "Well lets go rescue him then shall we?" They walk out and into the backyard and Maya stops her. "Riles you don't have to hold yourself back from feeling something for him. Besides he's allowing me to asks him whatever I want if that doesn't scream he likes you I don't know what does."

Riley smiled thanking her as Maya shouts for Josh to push her on Riley's newly added swing. Riley shakes her head and looks over seeing Lucas already looking at her. He winks and she smiles thinking maybe it was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley smiled raising an eyebrow along with her cards looking at Lucas who was sitting across from her with the boys behind him as the girls were behind her. It was well past midnight and just them since Auggie had a big test and couldn't miss it.

Riley popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth chewing it while smiling triumphantly at Lucas. She had already won the first two in their best out of three and now she was waiting for his answer. "Come on Friar just hand over the nine or tell me to go fish."

The girls laugh behind her as Riley started making fish faces at Lucas who was conferring with Josh and Farkle. After the barbecue and Maya googling facts about Texas and cowboy nicknames for Lucas they played games.

Techinally it started with Auggie requesting an old Riley purposely knocked the monopoly board over because she was losing rematch. The whole gang decided to play with Auggie winning only because Lucas who was the banker kept giving him extra money to buy property.

"Well cowboy Friar you got the nine or what?" Maya asked in her country accent she told Lucas was the way he talked. Josh gives her a look and Maya sticks out her tongue as Lucas sighs handing Riley the nine.

"And that would be game." Riley cheered as she put the card with its match and held up all her matched pairs. "Good game Lucas." She smiles holding out her hand. He shakes his head shaking her hand and telling her he knows she cheated.

"Me never." Riley giggled as she walks back into the kitchen. He follows standing behind her resting his head on her shoulder. "So.." He whispers wrapping his arms around her while she looked in the fridge. "So.." She tells him turning around in his arms. He leans in to kiss her when Maya interrupts.

"Getting frisky in the fridge?" Riley blushes as Lucas tells her he was trying to. Maya laughed as Riley smacks his chest. "Well we decided to stay the night and watch movies you staying Sundance?" Maya asked popping popcorn.

Lucas looks at Riley and sighs playing with the ends of her hair. "I would love to but I got to be up in like five hours for work." Riley looks at him and then at Maya who grabs the popcorn and walks back to the living room.

"So trying to escape my crazy friends huh? You could have invited Zay over too." Riley tells him as they walked outside. Lucas shook his head chuckling grabbing her hand. "No he's mad at me right now because I still won't let him eat for free anymore."

Riley blushed before she looked at him. "You were serious?" Lucas nodded putting his arm around her shoulder. "Hey I told him what the repercussions would be if he didn't help me with making our first date memorable."

Riley shook her biting her lip smiling. "I thought I told you that was just dinner not a date." Lucas chuckled moving in front of her as he walks backwards. "No. I'm pretty sure it was a date. An amazing one actually."

They reach her gate and Riley goes to say something when he pulls her to him and kisses her.

They pull back and he smiles seeing her eyes were still closed. "You know they're all watching us right now." She says opening her eyes as Lucas looks over at the window and sees the group watching. He chuckles brushing the hair from her face twisting it around his finger.

"Well they must of known I've wanted to do that since you started cheating at go fish." Riley shook her head smiling putting her arms around his neck. "And to think I was going to ask if you wanted to see me tomorrow?"

He kisses her cheek and then her hand as she walks backwards from him smiling. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked chuckling as she shrugs before waving and walking inside the house.

Riley walks back into the house shaking her head as the group pretend they weren't just watching her from the window. "So what movie are we watching?" She asks sitting on the couch grabbing some popcorn.

"So we're supposed to pretend you weren't sucking face with your boyfriend right now?" Josh asked as Riley gives him a look throwing popcorn at him. "Uncle Josh I was not sucking face with him. It was a kiss and besides he isn't my boyfriend."

Maya nudges her telling her yet he wasn't her boyfriend yet. It was only a matter of time before she started calling him that. Riley smiled trying to hide her blushing cheeks from Maya.

Lucas woke with a groan he didn't want to get up since he didn't go to bed until later than he thought he would. He was texting with Riley until three in the morning it had started with him letting her know he made it home.

Which she responded saying she should have gone with him since Maya and Josh were acting out the last scene between Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner from the bodyguard.

Lucas laughed asking her if they were together to which she replies they weren't but sure do act like they were together. She was trying to get them together and would need his help. He told her he could help her if she agreed dinner was their first date.

He waited for her text thinking he freaked her out when she sends him a text with a whole bunch of random letters. He smiles when she says fine she agrees and Maya tried grabbing her phone making her send that last text.

He yawned still tired from the night before but didn't regret it one bit. Except for when he walks into his kitchen seeing he had no coffee to make himself. He groans grabbing his keys and heading to the bakery. He walks in and sees someone sitting well laying in his favorite booth.

He chuckles to himself after he orders himself a coffee realizing it was Riley with sunglasses on. He sits across from her and she doesn't say anything even when he clears his throat. He lowers her glasses noticing she was asleep on the table.

He shakes his head and goes and sits next to her brushing the hair from her face and playing with her fingers. "I'm sleeping stop it." She whispers yells at him. He chuckles and sips his coffee holding it to her nose.

"You are cruel Lucas Friar." She groans sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder. "How did you know it was me?" She lowers her sunglasses looking at him. "Your cologne." She tells him sitting up taking her glasses off. "So you saying I smell good?" He asked smirking at her.

"Never said that." She tells him taking his coffee and sipping it. "So you saying I smell bad?" She shakes her letting out a yawn. "Never said that either." He puts his arm around her taking his coffee back and drinking it with a huge grin.

"What?" She asked taking back his cup of coffee drinking it. "Oh nothing just you already know me by my smell." She smiles shaking her head at him. "You're such a dork." He intertwines their fingers turning her head to his. "But a dork who's smell you like and know already."

She bites her lip smiling as he cups her cheek. He moves closer about to kiss her when they get interrupted. "A little early for that sort of thing huh Luke?" He groans and smiles at Vanessa and a sulking Zay as they sit down.

"Well can you blame me?" Lucas asked gesturing at Riley who's cheeks heat up and playfully hits him. Vanessa smiles telling him she didn't blame him at all. "Hi I'm Vanessa babineaux and this baby is my husband Zay." Vanessa holds out her hand for Riley who shakes it saying she had met Zay briefly.

"Hello Zay." Riley smiles as Vanessa pinches him in the arm. "Sorry he's still being a baby because his boyfriend over here is making him pay for food now." Riley laughed as Zay mumbled Lucas was not his boyfriend.

"I'm hurt Zay." Lucas tells him clutching his heart and grabbing for Zay's hand. "After everything we've been through." The girls laugh as Lucas gets up pulling Zay with him. "Come on let's get our ladies some coffee."

Lucas goes to kiss Riley when she moves back looking at him. "I don't remember saying I was your lady?" Lucas chuckles winking at her before walking with Zay to the counter. "Dude are you seriously still mad about this?" Lucas asked when Zay turns his back folding his arms across his chest.

He chuckles ordering a piece of cake and looks over at the girls before turning back to Zay. "You know you could just say your sorry and I never actually stop letting you eat for free. I give the money you pay back to V."

Zay turns and looks at Lucas and then at Vanessa who smiles at him. "Are you serious?" Zay shouts before hugging Lucas making the girls laugh. "Aw see Riley they love each other to much to really be mad at each other."

The boys turn around seeing the girls standing behind them. "Katy could you put my coffee in a to go cup please?" Riley asks smiling as Lucas looks at her. "Got to go my mom wants me to photograph some stuff for her."

"It was nice meeting you Vanessa and Zay?" Riley asks looking at him. Zay smiles pulling her into a hug. "Nice to meet you again sugar." He tells her pulling back. "And I'm sorry I forgot you. I told Lucas here he should have just gotten you that horse and carriage like he originally wanted."

Riley looks at Lucas who was turning red covering his face. "Zay don't tell her that." He hissed punching him. "Oh come on I'm she would have loved it." Riley giggles as she gets her coffee saying goodbye to them again.

"Hey." Lucas calls stopping her on the steps. "I believe you owe me something Matthews?" Lucas tells her as he puts her hair behind her ear. "Oh yeah and what's that?" He grins at her making her shake her head and smile. "Stop it."

He shakes his head moving towards her and kissing her. "Call me later?" He whispers when they pull apart. Riley looks at him smiling as he looks at her weirdly asking her what. "Isn't it usually the girl that asks the guy to call her later?"

His cheeks heat up and Riley giggles kissing his cheek before walking upstairs. "So does that mean I'll call you later then?" He shouts as she turns around telling him he better.

Lucas walked back in the bakery sitting down with Zay and Vanessa. He looks up at them seeing them both looking at him weirdly. "What?" He chuckles eating the cake he bought for Riley. "She must really be something special." Vanessa tells him drinking her coffee.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asked drinking his own. "Well you haven't stopped smiling." He smiles wider drinking his coffee. "Yeah she sure is something special." Lucas tells them as Zay looks at him with a confused expression. Lucas knew what he was trying to say to him but he didn't care at the moment he was to happy.

Riley walked inside her mom's law office with her camera and equipment. She looked around smiling and saying hello to everyone while looking out for Jay. She walked past his office slowly peeking in not seeing him.

She breathes a sigh of relief hoping she didn't have to see him at all while she was there. "Hello Riley I didn't know you were coming in today?" Her mom's assistant asked. "Hey Maggie. Yeah mom wants me to photograph something for her. Is she around?"

"Well she's in a meeting right now you can wait in her office." Maggie tells her as Riley thanks her and sits in her mom's chair spinning herself. She giggled as she spins herself round and round. "Having fun?" She slows herself seeing her mom walk in smiling at her.

Riley holds her head and smiles nodding. "Yeah except I feel a little nauseous now." Topanga shakes her head putting the files away that she was holding in her hand. "If it makes you nauseous why do you do it everytime you come in here?"

Riley laughs leaning back in the chair closing her eyes. "Because it's fun." Topanga shakes her head as she opens her drawer showing Riley the peppermints she had. "I told dad you were the one that kept taking them." She laughs taking one out for herself gesturing to Riley as she grabs one.

"So what is it you wanted me to photograph?" Riley asked taking another peppermint as she crunched the one she was eating. Topanga grabs a file and hands it to her to look at. Riley looks at it tilting her head flipping the picture around. "Yeah the photographer we hired did a horrible job."

"Mom!" Riley laughed closing the file putting it in her bag. "Well its the truth. I told him he would not be paid for such a bad job." They share a look before they both laugh. "Okay well I can head over now if you want me to?" She asked looking out her mom door. "He's not here Riley. He's on "holiday" with his family."

Riley lightly laughed as she waves goodbye to her mom before heading to where she needed to go. It wasn't that she was afraid to see Jay again it was more she just didn't want to. Thinking back on their relationship he always made her feel like her best self wasn't the version he wanted.

He hated all the things she liked to do even playing the kids games with Auggie. He always rolled his eyes at her when she talked about him joining them or made some snippy remark. She was glad she left him and found someone who she could be herself around and be happy about it.

Riley looked at the address her mom gave her making sure she was on the right train. She wanted her to photograph a burned down house for her. She was wondering if the fire that burned down the place was accidental or had something to do with the wiring.

She had told her a fire inspector would be on hand to show her what she needed to photograph. Her mom always told her she should do that for a living since she had done it a couple of times before for her. Riley always told her she liked what she was doing and sometimes the things she photographed made her sad.

Riley smiled waving at the older couple who were sitting on their porch watching her. When she did a job for her mom she always sent someone to be her bodyguard even if it was a nice neighborhood. So it wasn't a big surprise seeing her uncle Josh leaning against his car holding coffees.

"Hey there niece." Josh smiles handing her one as he takes her bag. "Thanks joshie." Riley laughs as josh glares at her using the nickname he pretended to hate unless a certain blond was using it. "So Topanga wanted you to go in this fire hazard?"

"Mr. Matthews I assure you it's not a hazard anymore." They both turn and see his old roommate walking towards them with his clipboard and fire marshal jacket. "Seriously Drew?" He laughs as he hugs Riley fist bumping Josh.

"Come on I have to play the part of a professional here." He opens his coat spinning around while they clapped. "So let's get this over with I promised Maya I help her move her bed." Josh tells them making Drew and Riley look at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked opening the front door. "Really "move" her bed? Are you two together yet?" Josh punches him making Riley laugh as his cheeks turned a dark red. "Riley you haven't got them together yet?"

She laughed pulling out her phone sending a quick text and smiling when she got one back. "Don't worry Drew I got this." She winks at him making him chuckle as they fist bump. She takes some photos documenting them when Josh screams when he thought he seen a rat making her and Drew tease him.

"You better delete those photos Riley?" Josh tells her as they walk out to his car. "Oh come on I got some good shots while you were falling. Mom needs them sorry." He shakes his head as they both get in the car.

"Thanks for the ride uncle Josh and as a token of my appreciation dinner is on me." Josh clapped his hands together taking off his belt. "Cool I suggest pizza." Riley shook her head at him. "No weirdo I'm taking you to Lucas restaurant so dress nice." She got out the car before he could say anything else.

She goes inside hearing someone in her bedroom she puts her stuff down taking off her shoe holding it in her hand. She opens her room door and jumps on the person shouting. "Riley get off!" Maya yells smacking her as she turns around.

"Maya I could have killed you!" Riley shouts getting off her and laying next to her on the floor. "Really riles with a shoe?" Maya laughed holding up the sneaker Riley was holding. "Okay so maybe not have killed you but I could have done some serious damage to your eyes."

They look at each other and start laughing before sitting up. "So why are you in my closet?" Riley asked as they both get up with Maya walking back in Riley's closet. "Well your boyfriend." Maya smirked as Riley stuck her tongue out at her. "Asked me if I wanted to paint something for his restaurant. Apparently you raved about my work and he wants to see it."

Riley smiled knowing her plan was coming together. "Oh well that's great you will get a lot of exposure there. Is that what you're wearing?" She asked pointing at Maya's paint covered outfit as she walks in the closet again. "No honey that's why I'm in your closet. Sundance said dress nicely since it's a nice place."

Maya comes out with a light blue dress in her hand. "Can you believe that? I tell you your huckleberry owes me dinner after this." Maya tells her getting the thumbs up on the outfit from Riley heading to the bathroom. Riley shook her head laying back on her bed. She couldn't believe that was his excuse for Maya to dress up.

"So since you and the cowboy are already dating does that mean dinner is free?" Josh asked as Riley elbowed him as they walked in the restaurant. "Uncle Josh don't make me show everyone those photos of you." He chuckles but stops when she says by everyone she means Maya.

They get seated and Riley looks around for Lucas and Maya. "Riley what are you doing?" Josh asked hitting her with his menu. "Nothing just looking for Lucas to say hi." Josh smirks nodding his head pretending to read his menu. "Quit it." Riley tells him kicking his leg.

She looks at her menu trying to text Lucas to see where he was at. He finally texts back saying they were coming down. They got held up with Maya talking about the different colors and artists she admired. Riley giggled she forgot to mention Maya's love for painting and she could talk about it forever.

Riley spots them as Maya is still talking animatedly about her paintings when Lucas winks at Riley. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Maya asked feeling the heat rise to her cheeks under Josh's gaze on her. "Oh I was treating uncle Josh to dinner." Riley smiled sweetly making Lucas lightly chuckle.

"What are you guys doing together?" Josh asked balling up his fist. "Oh huckleberry wants me to add life to his restaurant with my work." Maya smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well you should join us Maya." Josh says loudly and clears his throat saying Lucas too.

Maya smiles sitting next to him while Lucas sits next to Riley. They order drinks and Riley and Lucas watch Maya and Josh steal glances at each other. Riley nods at Lucas who stands holding out his hand for Riley. "I just remembered something. Ms. Matthews come with me I have something for you." Riley stands excusing herself walking off with him.

They stand off to the side watching as a waiter comes with champagne that Lucas asked for. They watch as Josh pours the champagne talking with Maya brushing her hair back leaving his arm around her shoulder. Riley squeals as people around them look at them weirdly.

"Riley calm down." Lucas whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I can't help it if this works my best friend and uncle will be happy and finally tell each other how they feel." She whispers back as Lucas puts his hands on her shoulders. She looks at him as he nods towards the table.

She turns back in time to see Josh saying something to Maya and her pulling him by his shirt to her kissing him. "Yay!" Riley bounces up and down as people stare at her. Lucas shakes his head and they walk back to their table where Maya and Josh were still kissing.

"How about we take a page out their book and go up to my office." Lucas tells her as they grab their drinks. "Okay." Riley tells him as Lucas looks at her with wide eyes. "Really?" He asked.

Riley turns around laughing shaking her head at him. "Such a meanie Matthews." Lucas tells her as they sit at the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley couldn't help smiling as she watched Maya set up her easel in her backyard. She was currently humming with a huge smile on her face that had been there ever since Riley and Lucas played Cupid.

"Okay riles or should I say Juliet lay down." Maya commanded wiping the smile from her face and pointing at the bed Auggie had borrowed from the drama department at school. "Maya do I have to?" Riley asked pouting in her costume as she laid down dramatically.

"Yes this is your punishment for tricking boing and I. Besides your cowboy has it worse than you." Maya laughed fixing Riley as she wanted her to lay. "Huckleberry or should I say Romeo come out here!"

"I'm not stepping foot outside!" Lucas shouts from Riley's bedroom window. "Lucas if you have them on already might as well come out in it!" Riley shouts smiling as she laid back down closing her eyes.

Riley didn't have to wonder if Lucas came out yet since she had her eyes closed. All she had to do was wait for Maya to start laughing which she was doing. Riley went to open her eyes but Lucas stops her shielding her from him. "Come on let me see Romeo."

"No I much prefer you not laugh at me like someone over here." Riley looks down and sees Maya on the grass holding her stomach and laughing. "Okay peaches let's get this over with before someone sees me." Lucas says sitting up.

"Hey only I can call her peaches!" Riley yells sitting up on her arms. "Sorry riles." Lucas tells her as Maya shouts hey standing up. "I call her riles nobody else got it?" Lucas chuckles as Maya glares at him before fixing him like she wants him.

She begins sketching them before she actually paints them only stopping when Lucas complained about a cramp in his back. "Fine five minutes that's it." Maya tells them as she heads into the house. Lucas salutes her making her glare at him as Riley giggles.

"Why is this so important to her? She enjoy torturing people?" Lucas asked scooting Riley over laying with her on the bed. She smiles as he plays with her fingers explaining to him about Maya.

Every year she was apart of an art exhibit that showcases different artist work around New York. And each year they pick a different artist to showcase their work in the center display with the best paintings getting displayed in the new section of the museum.

"So this year Maya is the artist chosen to be front and center and she wants it perfect. So play nice or I'll let her hit you." Riley tells him closing her eyes and letting out a gasps as Lucas begins kissing her neck.

"Hey I'm pretty sure Romeo and Juliet never did that?" Maya tells them coming out the house with a bowl of grapes. "Well in my version they did." Lucas whispers planting another kiss right below Riley's ear making her shiver.

"Okay Bucky assume the position." Maya instructs flicking her paintbrush in the air. He sighs shaking his head saying no and Maya looks at Riley who nods mouthing okay to her. She turns to him grabbing his collar and bringing him to her kissing him. She wraps her arms around his neck as he groans when she pulls back.

"There's more of that if you play nice." Riley whispers kissing him once more as she winks at Maya. Lucas clears his throat and shakes his head before fixing himself how Maya had him smiling at his Juliet on the bed.

"Okay now I want this one with your eyes open Riley and Lucas say something corny to make Riley blush." Lucas nods and Riley glares at Maya who was smiling as Lucas bends down to Riley's ear.

"Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." Riley gulps as Lucas whispers Romeo words in her ear holding her hand rubbing her knuckles as he does it before kissing her cheeks.

"Perfect don't move!" Maya shouts grabbing her sketch pad. Maya finishes her sketch and tells them they could move. "Hello gorgeous." Josh smiles holding lilys out to Maya who smiles standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"So cute." Riley smiles stretching out on the bed. Josh looks at her and laughs at Lucas who forgot how he looked. "So you ready?" Josh asked helping Maya with her easel. Riley glares at them standing up with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Oh don't look but she is giving us the Matthews stare down." Josh shivers making Maya laugh. "Maya you said you were going to stay over so we can have girl time. You spent the past week with that. And your art exhibit is coming up too." Lucas and Maya laugh as Josh tells her hey as Riley pushes him.

"I'm sorry honey I assumed you were going to be busy with your boyfriend over there." She gestures at Lucas who frowns when Riley says he isn't her boyfriend. "I'll make it up to you I promise. Boing means nothing to me your my forever." They giggle throwing their hands in the air shouting thunder and lightning forever.

Maya and Josh leave as Riley throws herself on her couch as Lucas changes. He looks at himself in her mirror after finishing and nods. "Hey I have to do something but I'm going to be back later. Okay?" Riley throws a pillow over her face saying everyone was leaving her today.

"Hey." He whispers kneeling in front of the couch taking the pillow off. "I'm coming back I got you all to myself so I'm taking advantage." He kisses her cheek and grabs his keys waving as he walks out the door.

Lucas sat on the train tapping his foot and chewing his lip. He had only ever been this nervous once before and that was getting ready for his first date with Riley. She was still involved with why he was nervous now heading to the bakery. He hoped Auggie would be there or Mrs. Matthews.

He remembered Riley mentioning her dad graded papers at the bakery since he could enjoy a piece of cake and a smoothie he called the Cory. Which was just a regular strawberry banana smoothie with a colorful crazy straw.

He got off the train standing across the street from the bakery going over what he wanted to say if he was in there when someone called his name. He turns seeing Zay with that Jake guy. He hadn't seen him since they made the bet at his place a month ago.

"Hey what's up?" Lucas nods at Jake who was smiling at him weirdly as Zay rambled on. "Hey we were about to hit up a bar you want to come with?" Zay asked moving away from the bakery.

"Actually I have this thing I need to do." Lucas tells them rubbing his neck as he gestures at the bakery. Zay looks at him and then starts smiling nodding his head. "Oh yeah Luke here got Riley eating out the palm of his hands."

Jake looks at Zay and then back at Lucas folding his arms across his chest. "Oh really got her saying she loves you already huh? Why don't you let me buy you a drink and you can tell me all about it." Lucas glares at Zay telling him she hadn't said it quite yet making Jake chuckle.

"I knew you couldn't do it." He tells him hailing a cab for him and Zay shaking his head. Lucas clenched his fist knowing he shouldn't let him get to him but his Texas side and competitive side were coming out. "Wait I'm coming with and I'll tell you all about it."

Riley sighed laying upside down on her couch waiting for Lucas. He told her he be right back but hadn't responded to her text or calls. She kicked her feet in the air looking at her phone and sighs shaking her head. "What are you doing Matthews? You're not that girl."

She sits up holding her head trying not to puke from sitting up so quickly. She puts on her shoes walking across the street to the deli. She loved that if she was ever hungry she could go over there since the owner stayed open late.

"Hey Riley." The owner waves from behind the counter. "Hey Kenny. My usual sandwich please with extra pickles." He makes a face as he gets up to make her food. "That boyfriend of yours isn't going to want to kiss you anymore you keep eating those pickles."

She laughs shaking her head grabbing a drink and something sweet and chips. "If there was a boyfriend he'd be lucky I let him kiss me." Kenny laughed as he rang her up handing her her change. "Night Kenny." They wave as she walks back to her house plopping herself on the couch with her remote and Netflix.

Lucas groans letting out a tiny burp as he holds his head sitting up. He looks around the room noticing he was in Zay's guest room with Advil and water on the nightstand. He swallows the pills drinking the water and opening the door letting the smell of breakfast hit his nose.

"Morning champ." Zay chuckles as Vanessa puts a plate of food in front of him. "Luke no offense but you look like death had a baby with a demon and then that baby met you." Vanessa smacks Zay as Lucas groans putting his head on the table.

"Dude that makes no sense." Lucas says turning his head and grabbing a piece of toast. Zay smiles drinking his coffee shaking his head. "This coffee is delicious and I know it isn't yours V." She smacks him again telling him she got it from Topanga bakery that morning.

Lucas sits up hissing and holding his head. He pats his pockets going back to the guest room looking for his phone. "Dude what are you doing?" Zay shouts when he sees Lucas run back and forth. "My phone have you seen it?" Zay points to the counter where he plugged it in.

Lucas turns it on seeing all the texts and calls Riley left him asking was he coming back. He bangs his head on the cabinet knowing he shouldn't have went with Zay and Jake or entered a scotch drinking competition either.

"I got to go." Lucas tells them thanking Vanessa for breakfast as she hands him a thermos with hot coffee in it. Lucas sits on the train drinking his coffee and texting and calling Riley over and over apologizing to her.

He stands once again across the street from the bakery going over his apology. He knew she be there since he finally figured out her crazy work schedule. He gulps the rest of his coffee and walks into the bakery seeing her smiling face talking with a customer.

He goes and sits at the counter waiting for her to see him. "Welcome to Topang..." Riley begins to say when she sees who it is. "Hi." Lucas smiles at her wishing he had sunglasses or more Advil. "Hello." Riley tells him looking at him before walking to the back.

Lucas gets up to follow her when she comes back out with a bottle of water and Advil placing it in front of him. "Thanks." He mumbles swallowing the pills again. She fills up coffee for the customers coming back and stands in front of Lucas again.

"I'm sorry Riley I was coming back but I ran into Zay and his friend and well.." he sighs holding his head. "I'm sorry I should have called." Riley looks at him and shrugs saying telling him it was okay.

He spins around in his chair looking at her as she cleans off a table. "Your not mad?" She shakes her head smiling as a customer waves goodbye. "No. I mean at first yes." She tells him walking behind the counter again. "But after some thought I really don't have a right be."

Lucas didn't know if it was the hangover or what but he wasn't following Riley's thought. "You do have a right to be mad I promise to come back and I didn't. And for that I'm sorry." Riley shakes her head making a new pot of coffee. "Lucas I don't. If I was your girlfriend then yes but we're just friends."

Lucas scratches his head grabbing her hand. "Why do you keep saying that?" She looks at him saying what. "Saying you aren't my girlfriend? I thought.." he starts to say making her laugh. "You thought we were what dating?"

She laughs more when he nods his head at her. "Lucas how can you think we're dating when we went out twice and hung out a couple of times." She tells him taking her hand back and ringing up a customer. "Technically that all adds up to dating." He tells her smiling at her.

"No it doesn't. Sorry." She shrugs grabbing a muffin and coffee for herself. "So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Riley smiled eating her muffin and sipping her coffee. "Never said that." Lucas groans looking at her getting a bigger headache than what he had and feeling the old Lucas resurfacing.

"So what are you saying because I'm tired of all these ridiculous riddles." He looks at her with wide eyes and goes to apologize when she stands up. "Riley I didn't mean.." he reaches for her hand but she backs up.

"For your information jerk call me old fashioned but some girls still liked to be asked and not just assume things." She mutters idiot under her breath as she walks out the bakery with the girls in there clapping and glaring at Lucas.

"There she is gentlemen homerun queen for the Philadelphia Philles Ms. Riley Matthews!" Riley shook her head as Auggie and Doy chanted her name and she got ready for the machine to pitch to her. "How'd you know I was here?" She asked stepping out the cage.

"Well we happened to stop by the bakery and heard about the incident." Doy tells her chuckling as he steps in the cage. Riley groans laying down on the table as Auggie sat next to her. "Who else knows?" She asked turning her head towards him.

"Nobody Lucas was there and he looked down so we tried cheering him up and he spilled." Riley rolled her eyes not really in the mood to feel bad about Lucas as she sits up.

"Yeah well he's an idiot and I don't have time for idiots when my prince Edward is coming to rescue me or maybe my Patrick Dempsey is waiting for me."

Doy dropped the bat as Auggie and him both look at Riley with wide eyes. Riley looks at them as Doy walks towards them and Auggie throws her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Riley asked as Doy picked up her bag and people watched as they walked across the street to the laser tag arcade.

"What have we told you about watching enchanted? It does things to you I'm surprised you aren't singing to random people in the park again?" Auggie asked setting her down as they got their guns and vest.

"That was one time Auggie don't be dramatic." Riley tells him jumping on his back and making him fall. Doy chuckles as Riley punches him when she stands up with Auggie. They play laser tag for about to hours with Riley teaming up with Auggie to get Doy who said he wasn't playing anymore with them.

After that they go to the bowling alley and gorge on all the fried food they had to offer. "So what was the fight you and Lucas had?" Doy asked winking at the girls in the lane next to them. Riley and Auggie laugh when he bowls a gutter ball.

"I thought you said Lucas told you two?" Riley asked as Auggie goes to bowl. "Well not exactly he just said he was an idiot and you two argued." Riley hi five Auggie grabbing her ball and stopping to look at them. "Do you two really want to know? It's kind of girly." Doy and Auggie nod saying they both hung with Ava they were use to girly.

Riley laughs and tells them if they breathed a word of what she was going to tell them to Maya she would hit them. They agree since she told them she would also use the BB gun she had stashed away.

"So I told him just because he thinks one thing doesn't mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Sometimes a girl likes to be asked." Riley looks at them and and grabs her soda. "You two think I'm being dramatic and overreacting don't you?" Doy goes to say something when Auggie tells him the girl next to them was smiling at him.

Auggie waits for Doy to leave before turning to her. "Riley I don't think you're overreacting at all. I know you don't want me to bring him up but I seen how the start of your last relationship was and I know and want things to be different for you this time around."

Riley smiles grabbing a French fry. "Thanks Auggie your lucky you never have to have this problem." Auggie nods his head chuckling. "Well Ava told me from the start I'm her boyfriend and I didn't have a say. Although I'm glad I didn't."

After bowling and vowing never to eat fried food again they go their separate ways with Riley thanking them for taking her mind off her girly problems for awhile. She stops off at the deli again for her usual with Kenny denying her.

"Come on I'm hungry fried food doesn't stay with you for very long you know." He grimace and tells her to go home. She groans and walks across the street seeing rose petals along her walkway leading passed her front door and around the house.

She takes off her shoe holding it like a bat and walks towards her backyard seeing someone walking towards her. She screams throwing her shoe and jumping on them knocking them both to the floor.

"I got you now!" Riley shouts taking off her other shoe and hitting the person while straddling them. "Wait wait wait! It's me!" Riley stops midswing grabbing her phone and shining her light down. "Lucas you scared me. What are you doing here?"

She gets off him as she sits in the grass next to him. "Well I was trying to surprise you. Auggie told me you were headed home and I was trying to set everything up." He groans holding his ribs and head.

Auggie. Riley was definitely going to murder her little brother the next time she saw him. "Get what set up?" Lucas smiles standing pulling her up with him. "This way please." He leads her more into her backyard where he had a blanket and picnic basket on her back patio surrounded by lights.

"What's all this?" Riley asked trying not to smile. "Well it's my attempt at a do over and apologize to you." He holds her hand sitting down on the blanket with her. "

Because I want no I need one after breaking our date yesterday and that idiotic fight we had this morning. Which I take full blame for." He hands her the flowers he had on the side of the basket. "I was going to asks your father permission."

Riley looks up at him with wide eyes. "What?" He scoots closer to her taking one of her hands. "Yeah I mean I'm still am I just didn't want to have to wait." He rubs his neck as Riley starts smiling at him. "Wait for what?"

He doesn't respond he grabs her face kissing her. When they pull back Riley pushes him back before grabbing him by the shirt kissing him again. "This is.." Riley begins when Lucas stops her. "I'm sorry I was an idiot and didn't ask you to be my girlfriend. I assumed since I thought we had an unofficial thing here."

Riley smiles lightly laughing leaning against him. "We're so backwards." He laughs taking her hand kissing it. "I still want to asks your dad's permission but." He turns to her cupping her cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Riley smiles nodding her head yes as Lucas kisses her once again. "I really like you Riley." Lucas whispers resting his head on hers. "I really like you too Lucas."


	9. Chapter 9

Riley smiled in her sleep as she feels Lucas pull her closer and his lips on her neck as they laid on the couch. After she made fun of him for being such a goof they rotated inside and spent the night talking into the early morning.

"Lucas." She moans tilting her head as he moves on top of her. She feels him smile into her neck as she moans his name. He slides his hand under her shirt as she draped one leg over him. "How about I go get us breakfast?" He whispers between kisses.

Riley opens her eyes shouting breakfast pushing him off and making him fall on the ground. "Ow!" He groans as Riley bites her lip trying to hide her smile. "If you didn't want to have breakfast with me you could have said so." Lucas tells her sitting up.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" She asked looking at her door and trying to find her phone. "Plans with your other boyfriend?" Lucas joked watching as she runs to her room changing. "No we meet at his place. We like to rotate the days." She tells him as she brushes her teeth.

He grabs her pulling her on his lap kissing her. "That's not funny." He tells her shaking his head as she puts her arms around his neck. "I beg to differ." She tells him tilting her head and scrunching her face. He chuckles and starts tickling her sides as she giggles then stops when her doorbell rings.

"The boyfriend?" Lucas asked as Riley clamps her hand over his mouth pulling him into her bedroom. "Who is it?" Lucas asked as she yells just a minute out her door. She walks towards her window opening it and gestures for him to go out it.

He folds his arms across his chest smiling shaking his head. "Riley?" Both their eyes widen at the sound of her dad's voice. "Forgot I gave him a key." Riley mutters under her breath walking to her open bedroom door.

"Sorry dad overslept I'll be out in a minute just getting dressed." She closes her door as her dad sits down on the couch turning on the tv. She turns back to Lucas and sees him halfway out her window already. She couldn't help laughing as she goes over to help him.

"Can I see you later?" He asked as he stops moving out the window. Riley looks at him smiling and says maybe. He chuckles and starts climbing back inside as she pushes him out. "Say yes Juliet." She blushes biting her lip smiling as she nods her head.

He kisses her quickly smiling saying parting is such sweet sorrow and chuckles as she giggles saying see you later Romeo. Riley composes herself and take a deep breath opening her door walking into the living room.

"Hi daddy ready to go?" She asked grabbing her bag. She makes her way to the door when his voices stops her. "He could have used the front door you know." Riley turned around with wide eyes looking at her dad who shook his head as they made their way out her place.

"Nothing happened daddy we just talked and fell asleep." Riley tells him as they sit down in their favorite diner. He nods looking at the menu telling her he knew nothing did. She looks at him confused making him smile at her putting his menu down as she asks how.

"Because I know you and I trust your judgement when it comes to who you see." Riley nods looking down chewing her lip. "Sweetheart you can't blame yourself for Jay he had us all fooled. I would however like to meet this new guy."

"You have met him it's Lucas." Riley tells him as she smiles looking at him. "What? He's forty! If I had known it was him I would have burst through your bedroom door." Riley starts laughing asking him why he didn't and laughs harder when he says Topanga and her witchy ways distracted him with a phone call.

"You know he still wants to asks your permission to date me." She tells him laughing as he makes a face as they leave the diner. "Can I tell him no? Pretty please?" He asked when Riley shakes her head no.

They walk in the apartment and Riley plops down on the couch shaking her head as she watches her dad dig through the fridge. "Dad we literally just had breakfast how are you still hungry?" He unwraps a pop tart biting it before putting it in the toaster.

"Riley you know your father is always hungry." Her mom tells her laughing as she comes down the steps kissing Riley on the head. "Topanga listen to this your daughter is dating some forty year old who wants to asks me my permission to date her. Can you believe that?"

Topanga looks at him taking his pop tart as Riley shakes her head saying he wasn't forty.

"Cory if he asks you hear him out and then give him permission most men don't even think to asks. I know you didn't." Topanga joked trying not to laugh as he stomps his foot as he walks away saying no thanks to her.

"Thanks mommy." Riley smiles hugging her as she yells bye to her dad who kept saying over and over he wasn't going to say yes to him. She had just walked outside when she hears her dad's voice on the intercom.

"If you really want me to give my permission tell him I'll meet him at your place Saturday." He tells her bye after that not waiting for her to give a response to him. She stared at the intercom a few minutes and then headed to the bakery.

The whole walk to the bakery she thought it was weird he wanted to meet him at her place of all places. She thought if anything he would want to meet at the bakery or their place. Then she smiled realizing her place was the perfect spot to bury Lucas body after her dad murders him to get out of giving his permission.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice she bump into someone until she felt their hands on her arms. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't... what are you doing here?" She asked pushing his hands away when she sees who it is.

"Oh come on don't pretend you aren't over the moon with happiness to see me?" Jay smiled at her. Riley rolled her eyes walking away from but not before giving him the finger. "Wow you got feisty Riley. Got to say I find that very sexy."

Riley shivers pretending to vomit as she smacks his hand away when he tries to touch her. "Why are you following me?" She asked making sure to go in the opposite way of her new place so he wouldn't show up unannounced to her house.

"How do you know I'm following you? I could live over here?" He tells her whistling as he walked the same pace as her. She scoffed knowing he didn't live anywhere near where they were since it was all family owned homes.

"So I think we should have dinner tonight?" Jay tells her as Riley ignores him crossing the street. "Well I think you should go to hell but I guess we both can't get what we want now can we?"She tells him smiling as she turns hearing someone call her name.

Riley smiled when she seen it was Vanessa walking towards her. "Feisty Riley we should still have dinner." Jay tells her as he walks away from her. Riley rolls her eyes in disgust and turns back to Vanessa.

"Friend of yours?" Vanessa asks her as they hug each other. "More like a mistake I can't seem to shake." Riley scoffed with a shake of her head. Vanessa smiles and looks in the direction of where Jay walked. "I feel like I've seen him before he looked very familiar."

She shook her head laughing as Riley tells her she would feel sorry for anyone who was friends with a pompous jackass like him. "So what brings you over this way?" She asks as they start walking back the way Vanessa came from.

"Honestly nothing really trying to escape that idiot." Vanessa laughs as they walk into one of the houses. "Is this your place?" Riley asked as she looked around seeing all the family pictures of her and Zay and some of Lucas.

"Yeah sorry I just walked in like you've been in here before." They share a laugh as she shows her around the place. Vanessa smiles when she sees Riley staring at a picture of Lucas and Zay from when they were younger.

"Sorry got distracted." Riley tells her blushing when she sees Vanessa looking at her. "It's okay Lucas has the same smile on his face when I asks about you. I've never seen him so smiley before. I wasn't sure he had teeth."

Riley looks at her weirdly and she explains Lucas is someone who broods more than smiles. So it's pretty amazing to see him so happy since he didn't have a great childhood. "Yeah he told me." Riley smiled accepting the cup of coffee she hands her. "What?" Riley asked when she sees her look at her as she puts down the plate of cookies.

"Oh it's nothing I'm just surprised he told you. He's like a brick wall you have to take a sledgehammer to. But with you it seems like those walls were never there." She smiles as she bites into a cookie.

Riley looks at the picture of him and Zay as Vanessa takes a call in the other room. "Well this is great." Vanessa says angrily slamming her phone down on the table scaring Riley. "Sorry that was the girl who was supposed to be my model calling to tell me she can't make it and on top of that the place I wanted to use is booked up."

She rubs her head as Riley asks her what she does for a living. Vanessa tells her she owns a clothing store and has her own line. She was getting ready for her fall line but everything she had planned was falling through the cracks.

"Is it just women clothing or both?" Riley asked pulling out her phone. "Women for now although I'm starting a men's line why?" Vanessa asks as Riley smiles at her.

"Okay riles why did you call us all here?" Maya asked as she walks in with Josh, the geniuses and Auggie, Ava and Doy. Riley smiles at her as she slings her camera over her shoulder. "Well I know this is completely short notice and you all probably had other plans but I need a favor."

She explained what she was doing and bounced up and down when everyone agreed to help Vanessa with her clothing line. "Wait nessa B is Vanessa?" Maya asked when Riley showed her the website. "Oh my gosh I love her stuff!"

"Well thank you." Maya and Riley turn towards the front door where Vanessa was bringing in her stuff. She smiled as the next hour while Vanessa was getting the girls ready Riley enlisted the boys to help her set up in her backyard.

"So this is what you've been doing instead of enjoying my company?" Riley bit her lip smiling only to glare at the boys who were making kissy faces at her. She turned around and seen Lucas walking towards her with flowers in his hand.

"Romeo Romeo wherefore art thy Romeo." The boys looked at them weirdly as Lucas hands her the flowers bowing in front of her making her giggle. "Aw dude they're gonna be gross let's go inside." Auggie tells them laughing as Riley hands him her flowers.

"So Juliet since your weekdays are busy can I see you this weekend?" Lucas asked as they walk towards her swing. Riley sits down as Lucas swings her letting out a little laugh. "What?" Riley tells him what her dad said and he looks at her with wide eyes and tries to run.

Riley shakes her head and runs after him jumping on his back. "Come on Romeo wouldn't have ran." Riley tells him as he shakes his head at her telling her oh yes he would have. She sighs getting off his back and turning him to face her putting her arms around his neck.

"Please for me?" She asked with a smile on her face and her puppy dog eyes. He groans pulling her closer to him and nods his head. "Yay!" Riley shouts before kissing him. He chuckles lifting her up making her giggle louder.

"Hey put my photographer down Friar!" He sets her down looking at Vanessa who walks towards them. "Hey V what are you doing here?" He asked as they hugged. "Well your girlfriend is a goddess and is helping me with my photo shoot."

Lucas makes her blush as he says yes she was. He kisses her hand and she gets to work on taking photos of the girls putting the boys to work. They spend the next hour and a half laughing and pretending they were on the catwalk. Amazed that Smackle could walk in high heels.

"Okay I have one dressed left and I have the perfect model for it." Vanessa tells her smiling as she pulls her back into her room. Riley comes back out with her hair curled and down in a knee length lavender dress that flared out tying around her neck.

Everyone turned to look at her as she walked towards her camera. "What? I've worn dresses before this." She gestures at her dress. "Is nothing new." They continue looking until Riley blinds them with her flash.

"Okay Riley sit on the swing." Josh instructs as Riley folds her hands across her chest looking at him like who made him boss. He chuckles holding up her camera giving her a look telling her she couldn't very well take her own picture.

She huffs but sits as Josh pinches her cheek making her seat his hand away. "Okay Ms. Matthews big smile show me some teeth woman!" Josh shouts at her as he blinds her with the flash. Maya shakes her head and looks at her and then at Lucas who was inside but came out staring at Riley.

"Hold the photos! I have an idea." Maya tells them pulling Lucas and Vanessa back in the house. They come back out holding bags as the rest of the group look at them confused. They don't say anything and Maya makes Lucas climb up the tree the swing was attached to.

Her and Vanessa toss up the bags as Riley looks up smiling at him as he winks at her. Maya tells Josh he can start taking pictures again just not with the flash. He does and Lucas starts floating down rose petals on Riley making her giggle as she swings.

They take a few more where Lucas stands on a ladder tossing flowers down while Riley still was giggling and twirling around only stopping when she gets dizzy. "That's a wrap people!" Maya shouts as Riley lays on the porch and trying not to puke.

"How you doing babe want a water?" Riley looks up at Lucas weirdly saying babe. He chuckles sitting down next to her helping her sit up. "Thought I try it out. But you don't look like a babe." She nudges him as she said she wasn't a pig making him look at her confused making her laugh.

"So I assume I'm not going to be seeing you alone tonight?" Lucas asked looking in the living room seeing everyone laid out passing around chips. "Sadly no. As much as I prefer your company tonight I did promise them pizza."

Lucas nods kissing her forehead as they both stand and Vanessa comes out the house. "All packed up. Thank you again Riley you truly are a lifesaver." She tells her giving her a hug. "No problem. But wait your dress." Riley tells her as she shakes her head smiling.

"That dress is so you I couldn't bare seeing it any other place." Riley smiles as she walks with them to Vanessa's car. "I can have those pictures developed and ready for you in a couple of days." Riley tells her as she thanks her once again.

"So Saturday should I make sure someone knows my whereabouts?" Lucas joked leaning against the car as Riley wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would say no but maybe make sure someone has a copy of your dental records you never know with my dad."

He looks at her with wide eyes making her smile as he shakes his head at her. "Messing with me aren't ya?" Riley kisses his cheek and shrugs before walking back towards her front door. Lucas smiles shaking his head and opening the passenger door. "Hey!" He calls out just as she reached the steps.

"You look gorgeous and not just because the dress." He winks at her making her hold her cheeks to hide how red they were at his words. She smiles and walks in shaking her head at her friends and hitting Auggie with a pillow when he reenact what Lucas told her with Doy.

"What?" Lucas asks as he helps Vanessa carry in her stuff setting it down. He seen her smiling at him the whole car ride there. "I didn't say anything." He shakes his head as she still wore the same smile.

"Okay whatever you say." He tells her pulling out his phone texting Riley with a huge smile on his face. "She's something else isn't she?" Vanessa asked coming from behind him and making him jump.

"Yeah she is." Lucas tells her looking at the picture he had of her on his phone. Vanessa sits next to him bouncing on the couch. "Okay what is this?" Lucas asked chuckling as he turns to her.

"You love her!" Vanessa blurts out smiling as Lucas looks at her with wide eyes. "I don't love her maybe I like her but we've only been together less than a month and no I don't it's to soon." He tells her shaking his head at her.

"Luke love knows no time. Look at Zay and me. We said I love you after our fourth date." Lucas gives her a look walking towards the kitchen. "V you and Zay are different you guys have known each other forever."

He walks to the fridge getting a drink for him and her. Vanessa follows him shaking her head. "You have never been like this with other girls. Besides your meeting her dad on Saturday that's something I've never seen you do before. And honestly I've never seen you date the same girl for longer than you and Riley been together."

"I don't know if you could call that love Vanessa. Maybe I'm growing up." Lucas tells her not wanting to talk about it anymore. She laughs telling him maybe or the love bug and Riley have something to do with it. She leaves him with his thoughts when Zay walk in the door.

"So I think this may be a first." Riley tells Maya as they clean up after everyone left. "What? Catching our genius friends practically getting it on in the bathroom?" Maya laughs as Riley makes a face shivering.

"I will never be able to look at them the same way." Riley tells her sitting on the counter eating pizza. "Yeah they were like geniuses in heat. I guess when you break up and get back together you get randy."

Riley laughed but put her pizza down looking at Maya who did the same. "I ran into Jay the other day." Riley tells her as Maya's eyes go wide. "What? And you're now just telling me?" Riley gives her a look and Maya says sorry.

"What did he say or want?" Riley sighed as Maya poured them both some wine. "What every pompous narcissistic jackass wants. But don't worry I told him exactly where he could go." Maya smiles as they clink their glasses laughing.

Riley groan as she pulled out different outfits out of her closet but couldn't seem to find the perfect one. Her dad told her he decided he was going to barbecue and she knew that meant nothing good.

She knew there was more to what he was saying and she was right he invited her grandparents over as well. She tried calling Lucas but it went to voicemail and told him about the extra guests.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" Her mom asked noticing her lying on her bed surrounded by clothes. "Trying to find the right outfit but nothing is calling out to me." Her mom laughed hanging the clothes back up handing her a pair of jeans and her favorite blue sweater.

"Now hurry up your father is lighting the grill and I'm sure a trip to the emergency room is in our near future." Riley laughed getting up grabbing her phone to call Lucas again. "Hey it's me your missing out on my dad lighting the grill. We usually have to go to the emergency room since he tends to think he is a master chef."

She laughs looking out the window. "Well just let me know when you're on your way." She hangs up finishing getting dressed but Lucas never shows.

 **Before anyone gets mad at Lucas he will have a reason he didn't show. And he'll have to deal with the consequences from Cory and his lawyer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas knew he screwed up bigger than he did last time he stood Riley up. She forgave him last time but he knew this time was different he was supposed to meet her dad and asks his permission to date her.

But as he gets Riley's voicemail for the twentieth time that hour he wasn't sure if he needed it now. He wasn't sure he even had a girlfriend anymore after this stunt no amount of candlelight dinners was going to fix this for him. He should have just been honest with her told her what he was feeling.

So here he stands outside her gate flowers in hand ready to throw himself on the mercy of the court. Or on the purple cat statue he sees someone washing paint off at the moment. He opens the gate and sees it's Auggie and doesn't know whether to brace himself to get punched or not.

"Well look who it is Mr. Stand my sister up. Flowers aren't gonna help you here buddy." Should prepare to get punched. Lucas thought as he sighed putting the flowers on the swing and walking back towards him.

"Did she tell you that? Is she inside?" Lucas asked walking towards the front door. "She isn't here. She left after our family paint war." Auggie tells him turning off the water and wiping his hands.

"So you covered her statue with paint?" Lucas asked sitting down on the porch. "No that was my grandpa him and Riley were a team and they attack grandma and me. Viciously might I add." Lucas chuckles looking back at the house wondering if Riley told Auggie to tell him that.

"So once I leave is she going to come out?" Lucas asked as Auggie didn't make no move to go inside. Auggie shakes his head smiling as Lucas tells him he knew Riley was inside hiding from him.

"If you knew my sister at all you know she doesn't play games. She isn't here won't be for a whole week." Auggie tells him unlocking the door after taking off his shoes. Lucas goes in with him looking around.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked leaning on the counter as Auggie opened the fridge. "Don't know my uncle and her take a week off to be goofballs together." Auggie tells him with a shrug. "Nobody really knows where they go until they come back."

He offers Lucas water and pulls out his phone. "What's Josh's number?" Auggie drinks his water and nearly chokes as he looks at him. "Josh isn't the uncle she is with. You know we can have more than one right?"

Auggie mutters dork under his breath as he hands Lucas a card. Lucas looks at it and smiles knowing she still cared but he was still in deep.

 _You're an idiot I'm not home and I'm not talking to you._

Lucas looked back in the house waiting to see if he sees her but doesn't. He sits across the street watching the house. "Lucas Friar?"

He looks up seeing that guy Kenny that worked behind the counter looking at him. "This is for you." He hands Lucas another card and goes back inside the deli. He looks at him confused and flips over the card chuckling.

 _I'm not home so go back to yours._

It truly amazed him how well she knows him in such a short amount of time they have spent together. He slaps the card in his hand standing up and looking at Riley's place before doing like she asked and went home.

"You didn't meet with her dad?" Vanessa shouts hitting him with her book as she walks out the elevator. "Who told you that?" He asked holding his head slightly glaring at her. She gives him a look and he nods knowing it was Zay since Lucas was at his restaurant.

"That husband of yours has a big mouth." Lucas tells her as she grabs a soda from the fridge and sitting down on his couch. "Zay didn't tell me anything." She tells him as his eyes widened just as she popped open her can.

"You..you talked to her?" He asked clearing his throat as Vanessa nods her head looking at him. "I did. The day she left she brought over the pictures and I asked about well you and she..." she trails off as Lucas lightly chuckles saying she didn't have nice words to say about him.

"Was it what I said to you the other day because if it was I'm sorry Luke I can talk to her make her see it was my fault." Lucas shakes his head getting up from the couch and heads to the fridge.

"No this is on me and the only way I'm going to fix it is pulling out the big guns." Vanessa looks at him confused and he smiles knowing what he was going to do wasn't going to be very easy.

"No way huckleberry I'm not helping you. You embarrassed and hurt my best friend. Forget it." Maya yells at him as she walks around her studio stopping at a drawer pulling out another sheet of paper to draw on. She starts sketching as Lucas sighs standing in front of her.

"Come on Maya I need some help here. I know I screwed up but.." he sighs making Maya look at him. "I like her Maya a lot and I want to make things right but I can't do that without your help."

Maya sighed putting her pencil down and looks at Lucas who looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes. She knew although stubborn and mad Riley still liked him but as her best friend she couldn't help even if she wanted to.

Well not directly she couldn't.

"Sorry ranger Rick I made a promise to my best friend and I stand by my best friend." She stands up handing him the paper she was sketching on. "Sorry Bucky Mcboing boing." She shrugs with a smile and walks upstairs leaving him alone.

Lucas looked at her and sighed before looking down at the paper in front of him. He couldn't help smiling and chuckling slightly at the drawing. She had drawn Riley's dad with a big head eating a piece of cake.

He folds the paper putting it in his pocket just as Maya comes back downstairs. "Sorry I couldn't help you Sundance." Maya tells him smiling as she walks to her easel putting her smock on as she grabs a paintbrush.

"Maybe someone else could but I can't sorry." He chuckles as he nods his head patting his pocket where the paper was walking out her studio.

The next day he heads to his restaurant working on paperwork as he thinks of his next move. "Hey boss are these dates going to be a permanent part of the menu or just a one time thing?" Darrin one of his employees asks walking in with more paperwork. Lucas looks up smiling at him as he tells him thanks and yes they were.

After getting their address from the lady at the bakery Lucas stood outside their door holding the food trying not to freak out. "Just knock Friar. You know how to and the worse that happens he tries to punch you and you let him."

Lucas knocks on the door wondering if Riley would answer but doubted she would since it had only been two days since Auggie told him she was gone. "You are not pizza." Auggie tells him putting the money he was holding back in his wallet.

Lucas smiles and asks if his dad was home and if he could come in. Auggie smiles letting out a light chuckle before opening the door more. "Dad visitor!" Auggie shouts up the stairs. Lucas gulps as Auggie passes him going upstairs muttering deadman walking.

Lucas paces as he waits for Mr. Matthews to come down and talk with him. He smiles as he looks at the fridge seeing pictures of Riley, Auggie and Maya when they were little. "You!" Lucas turns around and sees him with a crazed look in his eye making him regret not meeting him at the bakery with witnesses.

"Hello sir may I speak with you?" Lucas asked putting the bag he was holding down since Mr. Matthews still had a crazed look in his eyes and was making him extremely nervous and making the bag shake.

"No." Cory tells him walking to the fridge grabbing a drink and sitting down at the table.

Lucas sits across from him and slides the bag he brought over to him. "That's for you." He tells him as he looks in the bag. "Riley told me you liked how I made them the last time you were at my restaurant so I made you more. Plus a chocolate soufflé."

Cory looks in the bag and then folds his arms across his chest. "Oh I'm surprised you remember my daughter's name." He turns his head looking away smugly as Lucas smiles at him.

"Yes sir I remember her name I remember everything about your daughter. She's pretty amazing and hard to forget." Cory scoffed still not looking at Lucas as Topanga comes through the door.

"What's going on here?" She asked looking between the two as Lucas gets up offering her his hand. "Mrs. Matthews it's nice to finally meet you officially. I'm Lucas Friar." Topanga looks at him and then at Cory who was waving and mouthing to kick him out.

"Nice to meet you too Lucas." She tells him with a smile shaking his hand as Cory throws up his hands. "What brings you over.." "Yeah cause Riley isn't here." Cory tells him interrupting her as she sits next to him hitting him.

Lucas chuckles rubbing his neck as he makes his way back to the table sitting down staring at Riley's parents. "Well as you know Riley and I have been currently seeing each other." Cory scoffs as he grabs the bag taking out the food.

"Yes we are aware of this information." Topanga tells him with a smile waiting to see what he has to say. "Well I wanted to get your permission first before I started dating her but being around Riley makes me forget the world altogether except the one we created." He tells them smiling just thinking about Riley.

"I would also like to explain why I didn't show up to meet you last weekend too Mr. Matthews." They look at Cory who was stuffing the dates in his mouth not really listening. "Lucas this all seems well and good but shouldn't you explain yourself to Riley first?" Topanga asked.

"Yes I however wanted to explain to you and Mr. Matthews first and maybe you could help me with her?" Cory gasps choking on the soufflé as he shakes his head saying no over and over. "Cory let's hear him out and then we can negotiate."

Cory looks at Topanga seeing she had on her lawyer face and started smiling. "Okay kid let's hear what you have to say." Lucas looked between them and wasn't sure he should be happy or scared they were agreeing to help.

Riley dragged her feet along with her bag out the elevator towards her parents apartment. She could have gone home but she wanted to rub it into her dad and Auggie that she caught a bigger fish than both of them combined.

Riley calls out opening the door dropping her bag down and taking off her shoes. "Anyone here? Something smells good. You guys won't believe the size of the fish I caught. It was huge!"

She lays on her stomach on the couch trying to scratch at her back. "I would have brought it home but this huge hawk swoop down and almost scared the pee out of uncle Eric and I." She laughs continuing to scratch but gets frustrated.

"Anyone here?" She asks rolling over and shimmies on the couch trying to scratch. She sits up using the back of the couch but it doesn't work. "Can someone come scratch my back please? I have a mosquito bite in the center and can't reach."

She sighs happily closing her eyes as she feels someone scratch her back for her. "Thank you." She smiles leaning back on the couch. She opens her eyes when she hears them say your welcome.

"What are you doing here?" She asked standing up and moving away from Lucas hand. He smiles as he moves towards her. "I'm making dinner." He heads back to the stove checking on the food. Riley looks at him with a confused expression and calls out for her parents or Auggie.

"Auggie is with Ava and your parents stepped out for a moment." Lucas tells her grating cheese for the pasta. Riley glares at him grabbing her bag and reaches the door as her mom and dad walk in.

"Hello sweetheart." Topanga smiles as she hugs Riley and shakes her head at Cory when he pushes her out the way to hug her too. Riley watched as they walk in ignoring the fact that Lucas was there cooking.

"Um does someone want to explain this?" Riley asked as she sees her parents go about their business like Lucas wasn't there. "Explain what sweetie?" Her mom asks pouring herself some juice. "The fact that he is here." Pointing at Lucas and looking down at his feet. "And only has on one boot?"

Her dad snickers remembering stealing his shoe as him and Topanga both shrug making Riley toss her hands up grabbing her bag heading to her old room. She opens the door and gasps when she sees all the flowers. "You like them?" She turns around seeing Lucas standing in her doorway.

"How did you know I be here?" She asked picking up one of the roses from her dresser. He smiles moving closer to her looking at her through her mirror. "Honestly I didn't. There is a similar display on your front porch too."

He walks closer putting his head on her shoulder waiting to see what she does. They look at each other in the mirror before Riley moves away heading for the door. "This." She gestures at the flowers and him. "Doesn't change anything I'm still mad at you."

He nods smiling as he walks towards her handing her one of the roses. "I know." He turns to walk away but looks at her again. "You look beautiful by the way." He kisses her cheek walking away as Riley glares at him but smiles smelling the flower.

She goes downstairs and sees Lucas setting the table as her mom and dad were already sitting down. Auggie walks in with Ava greeting Lucas before sitting down confusing her even more than she was.

"Sweetheart are you going to come eat?" Her mom asks as Lucas takes a seat making room as Riley walks slowly to the table sitting next to him. She looks around at them as everyone starts digging into the food complementing him on it.

She looks around once more and starts eating when her stomach begins to rumble. "So Riley where did you and Eric go this time? And should I expect a call from the cops again?" Topanga asked grabbing a piece of garlic bread.

Lucas chokes on his pasta as he looks at Riley with wide eyes. "You've had the cops called on you before?" Riley ignores him eating her food as Auggie tells him the security at Disney world called their mom because of Eric and Riley.

"That wasn't our fault. Goofy and Pluto started it." Riley tells them as Cory asks how do two Disney characters start a food fight in the middle of the park. They all laugh and Riley tells them this time they went camping and fishing.

"You did not catch a bigger fish than I did?" Auggie tells her tossing cheese at her. "Yes I did august." She shouts tossing it right back. "But a giant hawk swoop down and stole it. I have proof if you want it." He tells her he does and they race to her room with Auggie yelling out as Riley jumps on him.

"It's like she never left." Cory tells Topanga as they laugh along with Ava as Lucas looks at them confused. Riley comes back downstairs after laughing at Auggie who didn't believe her until he saw her pictures. She sees her parents watching tv while Lucas was cleaning up.

"Okay what is going on here?" Riley asked gesturing at Lucas and putting her hands on her hips. They look at each other and then her shrugging again. She shakes her head and walks towards Lucas who was wrapping up leftovers putting them in the fridge.

"Why are you acting like my parents personal chef and maid?" Lucas chuckles shrugging wiping his hands off offering her a slice of cake he made. She frowns at him before walking away but comes right back grabbing the cake going back upstairs.

"I know you're mad at me but I thought I tell you I'm leaving now." Lucas tells her knocking on her open room door. She puts her book down nodding her head as she looks down at his feet.

"Are you going to go home with only one boot on?" Lucas looked down wiggling his toes lightly chuckling as he looks at her again. "Yeah but it's okay lost custody of it anyway." He smiles as she looks at him weirdly. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

Lucas walks slowly out the door looking back wondering if she was going to stop him. He stops on every step waiting a few seconds but still nothing. He sighs as he grabs his jacket looking back at the stairs telling Mr and Mrs Matthews goodnight.

Riley wakes the next morning to the smell of blueberry waffles her favorite. She jumps out of bed making her way downstairs with a smile until she sees who is in the kitchen. "What are you doing here again?" She asked Lucas noticing yet again he was missing a boot.

"Well I made you breakfast and got coffee from the bakery since your dad drank the last of it before he left for work." Lucas tells her setting a plate down along with the coffee. Riley eyes him as she sits down drinking her coffee and picking up her waffle biting into it.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here? And why you were here last night making dinner and why are you wearing only one boot?" Lucas chuckles grabbing his own plate sitting across from her pouring syrup on his waffles while Riley stares him down.

"I'm here because you are. I'm always where you are." He tells her cutting into his waffle. Riley bites her lip trying not to look at him and mentally telling her cheeks not to betray her. She puts down her knife and fork and folds her arms across the table. "Well I was at my house for a barbecue last Saturday. I didn't see you there."

Lucas flinched at her words making her smile slightly. He looks at her putting down his own knife and fork and folds his arms across his chest. "Okay maybe I wasn't but I'm here now shouldn't that count for something?"

Riley mimics him folding her own arms across her chest and glares at him. "It would if it didn't take you this long to apologize." Lucas glares back at her leaning forward in his seat. "I did call you the next day but you didn't answer."

"Maybe because I was mad just like I am now." She tells him leaning forward in her own chair. "Well are you going to let me explain why I didn't show or are you going to keep ignoring me?" Lucas tells her standing up hovering over the table.

"Maybe I will stop ignoring you are you going to tell me why you stood me up?!" Riley shouts standing up as well. Lucas and her both glare at each other but he couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked in that moment.

"I will tell you if you would just talk to me." He tells her as she scrunches her nose. "I am talking to you dummy!" She shouts at him. "Well maybe I don't want to talk anymore and all I want to do is kiss you right now!"

"Yeah well maybe I want you to kiss me right now!" Riley shouts as Lucas smiles moving to her side of the table and kisses her. She puts her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer to him. When they pull apart Lucas rest his head against Riley as they both try to catch their breath.

"I got scared." Riley opens her eyes looking at him seeing his eyes were still closed. She pulls back as Lucas opens his eyes looking at her. "Scared of what?" Riley asked looking at him. "Of you. What I'm feeling for you."

This time Riley let her cheeks betray her as she feels them heat up. "Before I met you I wasn't a guy who did relationships. I never had a girlfriend that lasted longer than a day. And here you come and that guy I use to be stopped existing."

"Still doesn't explain why you never showed up?" She asked as he played with the ends of her hair. "Well that's because I'm an idiot and that day Vanessa was at your house and I was talking with her and she was saying how she never seen me open and this happy with a girl before and..."

"And the old you didn't like hearing that?" Riley finished for him. "Yeah. He has a way of making an appearance in my head but so does someone else." She smiles as he looks at her knowing she didn't have to asks who that person was.

"So why are you being a personal chef for my parents?" Lucas smiles and tells her that he came and visit with her dad and mom and told them what he was telling her. And if he wanted their help and permission he was going to have to agree to some stuff.

"So in order for your parents to give me their permission I have to come over and cook for them twice a week. Dessert included your mom is one tough lawyer." Riley giggled as they continue eating breakfast. "But why do you go around with one boot on?"

"Your dad said he didn't have that much boy problems when you were a teen and he is making up for it now. I have no clue what that means but if it gets me here next to you I'll gladly take it." He goes to lean in to kiss her again when she back up.

"Whoa there cowboy. I'm still mad at you. I appreciate you telling me and everything but I'm your girlfriend now so I'm still mad and I have the perfect way for you to make it up to me." She tells him with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucas felt and knew he looked like an idiot as he danced on stage with the little girls in front of him dressed as a fairy prince. This was the ninth show that week he had participated in. He smiles as he turns the little girls in their tutus accepting the crown to make him king.

He didn't know how he kept getting himself roped into these ridiculous things but one look at the brunette haired girl smiling and taking pictures told him why. He had stood her up and this was his punishment for it.

Although he wished he could have just been her personal chef like he was with her parents he had come to realize he would do anything for her. Even dress in green tights and fairy wings. The play comes to an end and he's glad he doesn't know anyone there besides Riley.

As they bow Lucas hears cheering and clapping and what sounded like Zay saying the tall one was his son. He didn't want to look up in case it was so he scurries off the stage with the little girls.

He takes off his fairy wings putting on his robe since Riley finds it amusing if she makes him walk around the city like that until he get back to her place. "Smile." Riley tells him aiming her camera at him. He gives her a half smile shaking his head as she lowers her camera handing him flowers.

"Does this mean my punishment is over?" He asks pulling her closer to him. She tilts her head scrunching her nose tapping her chin. He chuckles while waiting for her reply knowing she did this everyday he asked.

"Almost Friar." He smiles kissing her quickly as the little girls around them giggle making Riley giggle too. "Mr. Lucas?" He looks down seeing Penny pulling on his tights. He smiles bending down as she whispers something in his ear.

He excuses himself from Riley as he walks over to where the other little girls were. Riley smiled as she raised her camera up snapping a picture of Lucas with them as they all enjoyed an after show snack prepared by one of the mothers.

This time they were all enjoying tea and cakes since it was their last show of the season. Riley felt her heart race at the sight of Lucas talking and laughing with the girls pouring the tea. "He's going to make a wonderful father someday."

She turned around to see Penny's mom stand next to her as they watched them. Riley lightly laugh thinking that exact same thing. Before her thoughts could wander and further another mother comes up to them.

"Wonderful news! A group of people just donated five thousand to the shelter and were wondering if the girls and Lucas would put on another performance for them?" They look at Lucas and the girls who cheer making him smile as they get back in costume. Riley goes out to get a seat and widens her eyes when she sees who the group was.

Lucas was going to kill her. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked watching as Zay pulls out his camera as does Maya. "Sorry Riley, Zay overhear me talking with Maya about the costumes and Maya may have..."

Riley shakes her head telling her it was okay she knew Maya would say something to tease Lucas with she just hoped Lucas wouldn't get upset at this new development. After all it was for charity.

Lucas fixed the straps of his wings as he waits for the curtains to rise. He hears laughter and freezes as the curtains open. He frowns and looks at Riley who mouths I'm so sorry. He gives her a small smile and goes on with the performance ignoring all the cheers from their friends.

"Luke I will donate another thousand if you repeat this performance for me later." Zay tells him as Lucas looked at him weirdly. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He tells him as everyone laughs. They all decide to grab a bite to eat except Lucas and Riley who said he owes her dinner.

They head to her place where Lucas had his clothes. "Mind if I shower?" He asked as Riley puts his flowers in a vase shaking her head. He comes out twenty minutes later finding Riley in her kitchen singing as she cooks.

He smiles leaning against the counter as he watches her. She jumps when she turns around flinging the noodles she was holding everywhere. "I'm sorry I thought you heard me walk out." He tells her laughing as he helps pick them up.

"Well there goes your dinner Friar." She tells him flicking the noodles she had at him. He gives her that grin making her shake her head at him. "Stop it." He looks at her shaking his head. "What am I doing? I'm just smiling at you."

He walks towards her as she backs up until she hits the counter. "You know exactly what you're doing with that grin Lucas Friar." He chuckles playfully glaring at her before smiling again. "So what are we going to do here?" He asks untying her apron.

"Well I was trying to make dinner but you seem to have other plans?" She whispers as he starts kissing her neck. He smiles into her neck kissing up her neck to her ear. "Want to know what I really want to do?" He whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She nods as she closes her eyes smiling. "This." He tells her before putting noodles down her shirt making her gasps. "Lucas!" She giggles taking the noodles out her shirt and throwing them back at him. He chuckles as she chases after him and trips on her rug falling bringing her down with him.

"Oh my gosh you okay?" He asks as she laughs making him join her. He brushes the hair that fell on her face away watching as she bites her lip. "Hi." He tells her cupping her cheek. "Hi." He smiles leaning down and whispering hi again right before kissing her. "So dinner?" He whispers lifting her up kissing her again.

"I mean I guess or we could simply keep doing this." She tells him putting her arms around his neck as he chuckles. "Oh I agree but we are going to need food to keep up are strength." She gasps as he smacks her butt.

"Lucas Friar are you trying to seduce me?" She tilts her head as he pulls her close. "No I like the chase much more better." He kisses her once more saying he was going for pizza and would be back.

He smiles reading her text saying did her want to have movie night along with their pizza. He was in the middle of his text when he hears someone call his name. "Hey Friar what are you doing here?" He looks and sees Jake and Charlie sitting with two girls in a booth.

"Nothing much just grabbing some dinner." He tells them hoping his pizza didn't take long so he could get back to Riley. "So how's the bet going? Got her falling in love with you yet?" Jake asks smirking at him.

Lucas didn't know why but everytime he was near this guy he always brought out the worse in him making him revert back to that guy he use to be. "Actually I do got her right where I want her. I'll have her saying it before you know it." Jake folds his arms across his chest leaning back in the booth.

"So care to make it more interesting than?" The guy behind the counter hands Lucas his pizza as he looks at Jake. "What do you have in mind?" He chuckles as he tells Lucas all about his new deal.

Lucas shook his head as he open the gate to Riley's yard. Get her to marry him along with falling in love with him. He was an idiot for telling him he think about it. Honestly what was there to think about. He looks in her window as he stands on her porch watching her put her hair behind her ear laughing at something.

He didn't know why he said he had her right where he wanted her. If anything looking at her now she had him. He knew it was way to soon to be feeling what he was feeling and he wasn't even sure what she was feeling but he knew in that moment he didn't want to spend a second away from her.

Ever. She honestly had a way of making him forget about that bet he made everyday he was with her.

"Hey cowboy did you get lost?" She asks pulling him from his thoughts. "Actually quite the opposite got lost in your beauty. It caught me off guard." She blushes taking the pizza from him setting it on the coffee table.

"Wow I send you out for pepperoni pizza and you come back with extra cheese." He looks at her weirdly making her laugh until he realizes what she had said. "You enjoy my cheesiness admit it." She bites her lip shaking her head as he kisses her.

Lucas walked into his restaurant bumping into people along the way as he looked at the key he was currently holding. The key to Riley's house. He knew it didn't mean what he thought it meant. He had stayed the night and since he was getting up early Riley handed it to him.

He wasn't sure she knew she did it but she had told him in case he got done early or she was in her dark room and wouldn't hear if he knocked. She laughed at him telling him don't go disappearing on her because of it.

He put it down on his desk as he got to work but he couldn't help smiling and staring at it every once in a while. He puts his paperwork down picking up the key about to call Riley when his laptop goes off.

"Hi gran." He smiles watching as his grandmother waves and playfully smacks his grandpa. "Lucas my little ducky how are you?" He makes a face as she calls him the nickname she had for him since he was little.

"I'm good gran how are y'all?" He asked watching as she looked at him with wide eyes. Something she did ever since he showed them how to use the iPad he got them. "Heard that Joe ducky still got a little Texas in em!" He shook his head as his Pappy Joe stuck his head in the camera looking at him.

"Joe move your big head I can't see ducky." He laughs as he watches them argue with each other before his Pappy Joe moves waving her off. "So I was callin cause our nineteen birthday is coming up." Since him and his grandma shared the same birthday they would have a joint party.

Something they started when he was ten and was staying with them more than his own parents. "I don't know gran I have a lot of work to catch up on over here." He looks at her and she shakes her head at him. "Ducky this is tradition we don't break tradition." He sighs rubbing his neck as he tells her sometimes they do.

"Are you sassing me boy?" She asked giving him a look he hadn't seen since he was little. "Joe your grandson is sassing me over the interweb." He chuckles as he tells her he would try to make it. "Good. And bring that darlin girlfriend of yours. I already wrote about y'all in my family newsletter."

"Gran how do you know about her?" He asked wanting to know who he was going to kill. "Oh I seen the photos on that instachat thing. Isaiah was kind enough to help me set up my profile. I'm happy to say I got a hundred followers."

He shakes his head and tells her he would talk to her more later. He looks at the time putting his work away and heading back to Riley's house. He knocks on the door not seeing her and remembers he had her key. He calls her name thinking maybe she wasn't home but could hear music playing.

He heads to the kitchen opening the fridge grabbing a soda opening it and spilling a little on the floor. He sets his drink down and grabs some napkins wiping it. He had just finish when he hears Bob Seger blasting in the house. He glances up and sees Riley giggle as she slides across the floor and jump onto the couch kicking her feet up.

He smiles standing up and clapping his hands as she gasps holding her chest. "Lucas when did you get here?" She asked as her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. He sits down on the couch next to her lifting her up.

"Oh about two minutes before your little risky business performance. Glad I didn't miss it." She covers her face as Lucas moves her hands away kissing her blushing cheeks. "So beautiful." He whispers sending shivers down her spine as he cups her cheeks. He looks at her and she could feel her heart starting to beat out of control in her chest.

"Hi." He tells her feeling his own heart beating out of control. "Hi." Riley smiles biting her lip as Lucas moves closer to her. "Hi." He whispers right before he goes in to kiss her. They both jump when they hear someone banging on the front door.

Riley shakes her head as Maya and the rest of their friends come in even Zay and Vanessa. "Hey What are you guys doing here?" Lucas asks as Maya turns off the music. "Well we have a surprise for you Luke."

He looks at Riley who shrugs not knowing what is going on. She looks at Maya who smiles mischievously at her as they sit on the couch. Riley looks at Lucas cupping his cheek and whispers. "I have a clue what this is and let's just say your punishment is over."

She kisses him quickly and he groans as Zay pops in the dvd of his performance with different music and voiceovers from Zay and Maya. They watch it four times laughing each time even Lucas had to laugh at it.

"You know I'm half kind of glad we didn't all grow up together." Lucas tells Riley as they toss chips into the shopping cart. After embarrassing Lucas and Zay saying they almost both moved out to New York they decided to have a mini party. "Oh yeah why's that?" Riley asked grabbing pretzels.

"The teasing from both Maya and Zay would not have been fun." Riley laughs as Lucas pushes the cart down the next aisle. "Want to know what the other half is?" He asks leaning his head on her shoulder as she looks at the ice cream.

She nods and he smiles kissing her shoulder. "You. I would have been glad to have known you back then." Riley blushes kissing his cheek and grabbing ice cream. "So cheesy." She giggles tossing him the ice cream.

They pay for the food and head back to the house seeing everyone watching a movie. They put the groceries away and he grabs her hand gesturing to her backyard. "Trying to have your way with me while we are entertaining guests?" He shakes his head pushing her on the swing.

"Actually no I have to tell you something." She looks at him and bites her lip. "Your married aren't you?" Lucas looks away and says he's divorced. "That's not funny." She tells him when he starts laughing. "Okay I'm sorry but are you going to be busy this week?"

She thinks about it and says no but that she would have to push back the pie eating contest her and Auggie had but he would understand. He looks at her weirdly and she smiles telling him don't asks.

"It's mine and my grandma's nineteen birthday and she would like to meet you and I would very much like for you to come with me to Texas for the party." He waits as she looks at him while she swings. She stops and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him. "I would very much like to come with."

He breathes a sigh of relief and she laughs. "Is that what has you all serious? Afraid I might have said no or that I say yes?" He shakes his head and says "actually the old me was quaking in his boots this me however is extremely glad you're coming with."

He kisses her once more and they head back inside watching as Zay was singing some song to the group like he done this everyday. "Looks like he took no time to fit right in with this group." Riley whispers as they sit down watching and laughing.

"So what should I expect from your grandparents?" Riley asked as they waited for their flight to be called. "Well not much my grandparents are like any other grandparents well maybe not yours." She glares at him making him smile and kiss her hand.

"I just mean I don't think they would actually have a water battle with each other and their grandkids." Riley smiles telling him he never know they probably could. Their flight is called and they get on and Riley sees Lucas looking nervous.

"Afraid of flying Friar?" She asked jokingly. He chuckles shaking his head and looking at her. "Actually this is the first time I have ever brought home a girl to meet them. It's kind of nerve racking." Riley smiles kissing his cheek feeling her heart and stomach doing somersaults from his words.

"Well I am truly honored to be the first." He kisses her hand before cupping her cheek. "Hopefully the last." He whispers as they stare at each other. They stare at each other until the flight attendant interrupts asking if they wanted something. Riley bit her lip as Lucas rubbed his neck telling her no.

They finally land in Texas grabbing their bags and Lucas groans as Riley asks what's wrong. "Just know I didn't tell them to do this." She looks at him weirdly and then laughs seeing his grandparents holding a sign that said welcome to Texas ducky's first girlfriend.

"And you say they aren't like my grandparents." Riley giggles walking towards them. They drop their signs walking up and hugging the both of them. "Gran your suffocating us." Lucas groans as she playfully smacks him in the chest when they release them.

"Oh hush now introduce us to this beautiful girl here ducky." Riley smiles looking at how red Lucas got. "Ducky?" He gives her a look as she giggles. "Riley Matthews these are my grandparents. Annie and Joe Friar."

Riley holds out her hand but they shake their heads hugging her again. "Its a pleasure to meet you both Mr. and Mrs Friar." Riley tells them as they release her. "Oh honey you can call us Annie and joe or even gran and Pappy. Ducky grab the bags."

Riley smiled as his grandma linked arms with her as they walked out the airport. "So why the name ducky?" Riley asked as they piled in Pappy Joe's truck. "Oh well." Lucas interrupts his grandma saying she didn't have to tell her.

"Well now I must tell her." She tells him pinching his cheek. "You see when Ducky was little he wanted to be a veterinarian and he had this stuffed duck he would carry around with him. Well when he would give him check ups he would converse with him."

Riley looked at Lucas as he turns redder with every word his grandma said. "It was so darlin watching him he would quack and honk it was so adorable. He went a whole summer just quaking and acting like a duck. Then he became my little ducky."

Riley smiled holding onto Lucas hand as she asked his grandparents for more stories about Lucas when he was little. They arrive to the ranch into the night having a quick dinner before passing out.

Lucas wakes the next morning patting the spot where Riley was and doesn't see her. He gets up getting dressed and heads downstairs to find Riley with his grandma making breakfast like she had lived there her whole life.

He watches as they were mixing and chopping the food talking and laughing and at that moment he knew he was falling in love with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Riley smiled as she looked through the racks of clothes at the little boutique Lucas grandmother took her to marveling at all the choices. She really did know where the best shops were.

She shakes her thinking she wouldn't have been there with Lucas. She was in a fit of giggles that morning as Pappy Joe and her watched drinking their coffees as Lucas and his grandma get into a staring contest.

To which Pappy Joe assured her his wife always won.

"Riley sweetheart I think this one is perfect for you." Annie told her holding up a dark blue dress with a brown belt attached. She holds it out to her and Riley smiles taking it back to the dressing room trying it on. "Your right gran it's amazing. I love it."

She smiles showing her the outfit heading back into the dressing room. They had only been there for two days and Riley was already feeling like she was home. It didn't take her long to adjust to calling his grandparents Pappy Joe and gran.

They did remind her of her own grandparents which made her feel more at home. "And Ducky thought he'd be a better shopping partner." His grandmother tells her as Riley pays for her dresses. They both laugh as they head out the store.

"Well I think this shopping trip was a success and deserves some lunch and cake." Lucas grandmother tells her looping her arm through hers. Riley smiled as she nodded her head agreeing. She could never turn down food or cake for that matter.

* * *

"Okay what has you twitchin?" Pappy Joe asks shining the flashlight he was holding at Lucas. "Nothing I'm just thinking." He tells him looking at him and then back at the engine in the tractor.

"Ah it's the little misses huh?" Lucas looked at him with wide eyes and turned red. Since they arrived at the ranch Pappy Joe would make a comment at how they acted like an old married couple like him and his wife.

"She's not my little misses. Riley just my..." He trails off rubbing his neck. "Just the girl who you love?" He asked watching as Lucas looked at him. Pappy joe begins to laugh as Lucas shakes his head turning the tractor on to see if it would start.

"Somethin buggin ya I can see it." Pappy Joe tells him watching as Lucas looks at the engine again. "Is it Riley?" He asks as Lucas looks at him weirdly. "No it's not her it's me. Just thinking."

He was thinking all right. Thinking how could he let himself fall in love with a girl as amazing as Riley when he was still involved in the bet to make her fall for him. He knew he should just tell Riley the truth and take whatever she throws at him.

Literally and figuratively.

"Luke move your head ain't screwed on right and I don't want you messin up my tractor." Pappy Joe moves in front looking at the engine grabbing a wrench twisting something and closing the top before starting the engine.

"Alright go figure out what has you thinkin." He tells Lucas shooing him away as he gets on. "Oh and Luke if you worried bout your grandmother tellin Riley stories about ya when you were little don't worry. I already filled her in."

Lucas shakes his head as he watching him drive away and could still see him laughing. "Hey birthday boy!" Zay yells threw the computer screen making Lucas cover his ears. "Zay why do you feel it necessary to yell that every time?"

"Oh come on old man I have to it's tradition. Now whats up? Are you mad I couldn't make it this year? Don't be sad sugar." Lucas flipped him off making Zay gasps. "No I'm calling because I want out of the bet." Zay looks around and then smiles at the screen.

"Yeah I figured you might." Lucas looks at him making Zay chuckle and say he got to know Riley and he could see why he would. "Thanks man. So you can tell Jake for me?" Zay nods telling him he would email him Jake was starting to bug him as much as he bugged Lucas.

Lucas looks at him making Zay say what. "Do you think I should tell her? I mean I'm falling for this girl Zay like big time. I want to be with her every second of everyday and I feel like I'm floating on air man." Zay smiles and shakes his head as he starts laughing making Lucas say what.

"Dude it's kind of weird hearing you say this stuff but I'm glad you let someone in and Riley was that person." Lucas smiles telling him he agreed with him one hundred percent. He hears the front door open and tells Zay he talk to him later.

Lucas closes his laptop and lets out a breath with the bet officially over he felt like a weigh was lifted. Like he could be himself fully without the thought of her finding out about the bet anymore.

* * *

"Hey there Friar now you come help when we..." Riley yelps when Lucas grabs her and dips her kissing her. "What has gotten into you? Are you drunk?" Riley giggles as Lucas smiled at her still dipping her. "Drunk for you." He whispers before kissing her stopping when Riley starts laughing blowing air into his mouth.

"Oh my gosh that was so cheesy." She tells him as he stands her up seeing him pout making her smile. "However I do enjoy the cheesiness especially from you." He wiggles his eyebrows dipping her once again and kissing her.

"Luke that is not how you dip your woman this is." Pappy Joe shouts attempting to dip his wife but clutches his back. "Dang woman you put on some weight." She gasps playfully slapping him in the chest. "Joseph Friar you best apologize are you get no lovin from me."

Riley giggles as Lucas groans covering his ears. "Come on cheesy let's go for a walk before dinner." Riley tells him intertwining their fingers. Lucas smiled kissing her hand as they walked outside.

"What is going on with you today Friar? Seriously are you drunk?" Riley asked after they walked in silence a few minutes and she noticed he still had a huge smile on his face since they left. "No I'm not drunk I'm just happy to be here with you." He tells her as he leans her against the barn wall.

"Why Lucas Friar are you trying to have your way with me while your grandparents are inside?" Riley tells him in her southern accent making him chuckle. He wraps his arms around her as she puts her arms around his neck. "Maybe I am." He whispers right before kissing her.

"Lucas you naughty boy you." Riley moans wrapping her leg around his waist when he starts kissing her neck gently biting. He starts chuckling into her neck making her giggle too. "Come on lovebirds time to get dressed I think you scarred the horses enough!" Pappy Joe shouts from the porch.

"Maybe we should start coming to Texas more often." Riley tells him with a wink as they walk back to the house. After Lucas told her he was going to take a quick shower since he was outside all day Riley sighs happily laying on the bed.

She already had her outfit picked out was in the middle of changing when her phone rings. "Howdy." She pulls the phone away from her ear when she hears Maya start to laugh. "Oh no come back you're turning into a cowgirl I can't have that!" Maya tells her making her laugh.

"I'm not turning into a cowgirl although I do love it out here. You can see the stars at night and going horseback riding." Riley tells her looking out the window at the sky watching the way the setting sun turned the sky different colors. Maya saying she's got it bad pulls her from her thoughts.

"Who's got what bad?" She asks sitting back on the bed. "You Riles." Riley frowns as she starts getting dressed telling Maya she's got what bad. "The love bug has came and bit your ass hard." Riley shakes her head as she puts on her boots.

"Maya I'm not in love okay. Maybe with Texas but..." she is cut off by Maya saying was that Lucas nickname and laughter. "Maya Penelope! I'm not in love maybe in like very much but it's way to soon for that and you know why."

Riley didn't have to see Maya to know she was shaking her head at her words. Knowing that tone she was using all to well. "Riles sometimes I just want to open your head and stab to death that part that makes you say these things."

"Ouch." Riley says chewing at her lip. "Riles I'm going to say this one more time okay?" Riley nods her head even though she couldn't see her. "Enjoy yourself stop letting that voice tell you differently. Got it?"

"I'll try my best Peaches bye." Riley laughs looking at herself in the mirror she really was becoming a cowgirl all she needs is a hat. Lucas and his grandparents looked at Riley weirdly as Lucas put a hat on her head not understanding why she begun to giggle from it.

She smiles saying it was a Riley thing as Lucas kisses her cheek as they get in the truck heading for chubbies.

* * *

Lucas watched as Riley hadn't stop dancing since they entered the restaurant. He'd admit his heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest being able to see Riley here with him in the future.

Maybe even a few kids too. He shook his head as he didn't know where that came from. He smiled kissing Riley's hand knowing exactly where it was coming from. The amazing girl sitting next to him a girl he was falling head over heels for.

"Hey mister what cha thinking about?" Riley asks biting into her ribs. "Will you call me cheesy if I say I was thinking of you and that I'm always thinking of you." Lucas whispers to her make her cheeks heat up.

"Well." Riley tells him holding her cheeks trying not to get barbecue sauce on them at the same time hiding her blush. "What girl in her right mind would call that cheesy?" He chuckles wiping her cheek where the sauce had got on her.

A familiar song comes on the jukebox making Lucas shrink down in his seat hoping his grandparents didn't hear it and embarrass him. No such luck when his grandma looks at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Ducky isn't this your song? Remember Joe?" She asks turning to Pappy Joe who wore his own smile. "Why yes I think it is member he always fancied himself Kevin bacon when he was younger." They start laughing as Lucas looks at Riley who was smiling at him wiping her hands.

"Well I need to see this let's go footloose." She tells him standing up and holding out her hand to him. He shakes his head telling her he doesn't dance anymore or at all. "Luke I would believe that if you weren't moving your feet under the table now right now." He chuckles standing up grabbing her hand spinning her onto the dance floor.

"I knew you had moves." Riley tells him as they dance and Lucas starts doing the dance from the footloose movie making her giggle as she danced with him. They both were panting as the song ends and a slower one begins.

"Having fun?" Lucas whisper as he pulls her close. She nods in response as Lucas twirls her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" She giggles lifting her head looking at him. "About four times since you seen me." She tells him with a smile remembering how he held his heart making her blush.

"So would you ever come back to Texas to visit?" He asked nervously as she continued smiling at him. She tilts her head scrunching her nose as she thought about it. "Yes I think I would and I may just invite you to come back with me." He pokes her side making her giggle again.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday Lucas and Annie! Happy birthday to you!" Riley and Pappy Joe sing as Lucas and his grandma blow out their nineteen candles.

"Okay what is the story with the nineteenth?" She asks wondering about it since Lucas first told her they shared a birthday. Pappy joe and his wife share a look and smile as she tells Riley why.

Since Lucas parents were always away or fighting Lucas stayed with them. It started only because she would celebrate her birthday the day before and let Lucas have their shared day to himself.

"But my little ducky didn't want that did you Ducky." Annie tells him pinching his cheek. "He wanted to share the day with me. So I told him let's start it at one instead of our actual age."

Riley smiled leaning her head on Lucas who was trying to cover his redden face as Pappy Joe passed out plates and forks. "Now I know you always baked a cake for you two gran and I thought this year since I didn't get you a present I would make one for you." Riley tells her as she slices into the cake.

She accepts the piece and all eyes are on her as Riley chews on her lip waiting for her reaction. Annie puts her fork down looking at Riley making her nervous. "Well if you make it like that everytime I will accept that as a birthday present."

Riley smiles getting up and hugging her as Pappy Joe and Lucas cut themselves a piece of cake. "Thank you Riley. Treat my little ducky right okay?" Riley blushes as she looks back at Lucas who winks at her telling his grandma yeah she would keep him.

* * *

Lucas pulls Riley closer gently kissing her neck as she moans turning around and kissing him. "You know I'm gonna miss waking up next to you every morning." He whispers. They were back in New York and Lucas claimed he had jet lag and couldn't go home.

Even though they both knew between Texas and New York it was only a one hour time difference.

Riley pulls back shaking head at him. "Honestly I'm kind of glad you roll a lot." She giggles as Lucas starts tickling her. "Oh you think you're real funny huh?" He asks as he straddled her and kept tickling her.

"Oh I'm funny but you sir are funny looking!" She laughs as he shakes his head at her bending down and kissing her. "Yeah but that's why you like me." He tells her when they pull apart. She smiles as he lays back next to her intertwining their legs. "Oh I got you a birthday gift."

She gets up and Lucas leans on his arm telling her she didn't have to. Coming to Texas enduring his grandparents was enough of one. She giggles jumping back on the bed making him bounce. "Pick a hand Friar."

He sits up looking at her weirdly as she held her closed fist in front of her. She shakes them at him making him chuckle since he hadn't picked one yet. "The left one." He tells her after tapping his lips with his fingers.

She opens it and shows nothing as he taps the right one. Which also had nothing confusing him as she kept smiling. "One more time okay?" He sighs watching as she puts her fist behind her back before holding them out to him again.

He picks the right one this time and looks at her with wide eyes as she reveals a small silver key. Before he can take it or say anything Riley closes her hand over it and covers his mouth.

"Now listen to these words good Lucas Friar because I don't plan to say them again. Got it? Nod if you understand?" He smiles under her hand but nods.

"I'm giving you this key because well I can and I like you Plus I already said I don't want you disappearing on me. I'm giving this to you to show you that you have become important to my life and since everyone else has a key why not."

She shrugs lowering her hand as Lucas pounces on her making her yelp. "Now you listen here Riley Matthews I will accept this key as a token of your affection for me and in no way be insulted that everyone else has one so you thought I should too."

She goes to say something but he covers her mouth. "Now it seems we are on the same wavelength because.." he digs in his pocket pulling out a purple cat keychain with a gold key. "Although you haven't been which is weird here is a key to the elevator to get to my place."

Riley bites her lip smiling at him as they exchange keys making both their hearts beat faster. "And I like you a lot too." He whispers before kissing her.

* * *

Riley couldn't help the smile that would overtake her face everytime she looked at the key Lucas gave her. "Riles if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to move that key with your mind." She sticks her tongue out at Maya as the girls all laugh.

They were all currently at Riley's house getting ready for what Auggie and Riley were calling the couples race. Which really was a three legged race holding a spoon on your nose while the other person held a spoon with an egg.

They originally were going to have a pie eating contest but Auggie informed Riley while she was away their mom found out they were using the pies from the bakery for their games. They told her they would pay but she still refused to give them any.

"Don't be jealous peaches I'm sure uncle josh would give you a key if you didn't insist on coming through his fire escape." Maya blushes as she remembered Josh telling her they all thought she was a robber and even had a meeting about her.

"Oh come on Riles I don't use keys to modern for me." Maya tells her making the girls look at her weirdly. "Okay so is their a prize for whoever wins the games?" Vanessa asks as they rotated outside with the spoons and eggs.

"Nope it really comes down to bragging rights between Riley and Auggie." Maya tells her tying up her hair. "Everyone else is just here to add drama to their battle." Riley agrees with a smile tying up her hair.

"Okay ladies prepare to lose!" Auggie shouts walking into the backyard with the boys behind him. "Auggie doggie I hope you weren't directing that comment at me?" Ava asks pouting as Auggie puts his arm around her shaking his head.

"Okay enough chit chat let's do this!" Riley shouts making Vanessa and Zay look at her crazy. "Don't mind my girl she is overly competitive." Lucas tells them walking up to Riley putting his arms around her waist.

"Hey I'm not overly competitive." Riley tells him hitting him in the chest. He chuckles as she puts her arms around his neck. "But you admit your my girl?" He whispers sending shivers down her spine. She lightly giggles saying she never said that right before he kisses her.

"Hi." He whispers resting his head on hers. "Hi back." She whispers biting her lip. "Bleh!" Maya yells telling Smackle to get the hose. "Alright Zay let me talk to you a second." Lucas kisses Riley's cheek before walking over to Zay leading him up by her fence talking.

Riley watched as Zay nods and then laughs as he shakes his head at Lucas before Lucas nods letting out a breath. He turns to Riley who smiles and waves at him as he does the same and hits Zay who tells him something as they walk back.

"Okay since my girl was sick.." Doy starts to say as Ava fake coughs saying invisible making everyone laugh. "As I was saying I'll act as judge and tie your legs." He ties everyone's legs and then their legs handing them their spoons and eggs.

Doy looks over everyone and stands at the end of the yard shouting go as everyone takes off. Smackle and Farkle fall first with Smackle shouting the game was rigged even though Riley was sure they purposely eliminate themselves on purpose.

Next is Josh and Maya who were already at a disadvantage since Maya was shorter than Josh. Next is Riley and Lucas who tripped over his shoe. "Ow." Riley groans as Lucas falls on her. "Sorry he tells her tossing the egg he was holding away from them.

She wanted to asks how he managed not to crack it but he was staring at her with that grin again. "This seems familiar." He tells her moving her hair out her face. "I don't know if that's true."

"Why not?" He asks moving closer to her. "Well I think this time I wouldn't fake kill you." He chuckles kissing her. "Your right this time is better." He looks down at her and she knew in that moment Maya was right.

She stopped listening to that little voice and knew she was falling for Lucas.


	13. Chapter 13

Riley smacked Lucas and Zay's hands for what she felt like was the hundredth time as she mixed the ingredients for her chocolate cake. They kept trying to dip their fingers in her batter and as a result she had to hold it like a baby in her arms until she could put it into a pan.

"Luke your girl is mean." Zay tells him as Riley glares at him and Lucas punches him. "Oh I'm mean huh no more pastries for you then Babineaux." Riley snatches the muffin he was about to eat making him pout and fold his arms across his chest.

He starts whimpering like a dog making Riley shake her head as she hands him back the muffin. "Good little doggy." Lucas tells him patting his head making Zay glare at him as he ate his muffin.

Riley had just checked on the chocolate cake in the oven when she hears her front door open. "Riles?" She looks up as Maya stares at Lucas and Zay who were eating a pie together. "What's going on here?"

Both guys with mouthful of pie tell her wasn't it obvious Riley was baking and they were eating. Maya glares at them before turning back to Riley who was smiling as she cleans up the counter.

"Boys why don't you take a walk while I talk to Riley." They both start to protest but Riley tells them that as soon as they came back the cake would be ready making them each grab a cupcake kissing her cheek running out the door making her giggle.

"Riles your baking." Maya tells her as soon as she heard the door close behind Lucas and Zay. "Yes peaches I do know how to remember?" She tells her shaking her head mixing ingredients to make frosting.

Maya sighs sitting at the counter looking at the table full of various muffins, cupcakes and two pies not including the one the guys were eating. She looks back at Riley knowing she only got like this when she wanted to avoid something big.

Last time she did this was when she avoided discussing the wedding she escaped and baked for a whole week. Resulting in everyone gaining a few pounds from eating her pastries. She only talked about it because she ran out of sugar and started to cry.

"Riley what's wrong?" Maya asks putting her hand on hers stopping her from stirring. "Nothing's wrong Maya I'm just in a baking mood." Riley tells her moving away from Maya's hand. Maya sighs as the timer goes off and Riley takes the cake out the oven.

Maya knew if she was going to get her to talk she was going to have to take desperate measures and it was going to get ugly. "Okay Riley What's going on?" Maya asks moving towards her. Riley shifts away from her filling the frosting bag with the frosting "Nothing is wrong Maya I told you."

Maya grabs the bag aiming it at her. "Riley.." she shakes her head telling her she wouldn't. Maya squeezes the bag spraying Riley in the face. "Maya!" She yells as she grabs the bag spraying her back. Maya gasps as Riley looks at her with wide eyes as they fight over the bag spraying each other.

"Okay! Okay!" Riley shouts as Maya sprays her in the mouth. "I'm in trouble Maya." Riley tells her sliding down against the kitchen counter. "What do you mean in trouble?" Maya asks sitting next to her. "Oh my gosh are you pregnant?!"

Riley couldn't help laughing as Maya kept saying she was going to kill a cowboy at sundown. "Peaches I'm not pregnant even if I was why would I want you to kill my baby's father?" Maya shrugs as Riley leans her head on her shoulder.

"So whats the matter?" Maya asks leaning her head on Riley head. "I fell for him Maya." She starts laughing as Riley glares at her pinching her arm standing up. "Ow! What was that for?!" Maya asks trying to pinch her back but Riley was slapping her hands away. "Because I'm trying to be serious and you're laughing at me!"

Maya shakes her head getting up pulling Riley into a hug. "I'm sorry honey. But isn't falling for him a good thing? I mean you stop listening to that bad voice in your head." Riley frowns laying her head on Maya's shoulder. "No this isn't a good thing Maya it's bad really bad."

Maya looks at her confused as Riley slinks back down to the floor burying her head in her hands. "Riles falling in love is not a bad thing. It's a wonderful feeling." Riley lowers her hands giving Maya a look. "Yeah I know the girl who thought Hope was for suckers is now one of those suckers."

Riley giggled as Maya sat down next to her again asking what has her so scared. "It's only been a month and a half Maya. We've barely been together there is still so much we don't know about each other how can I love him?"

"Riley are you really going to make me be the positive voice for love here?" Maya asks shivering making Riley smile. When she didn't say anything she sighed but continued. "Riley you can't deny how you feel when you have an instant connection with someone it's going to be hard to deny the feelings that come along."

She turns Riley's face so she was looking at her. "Stop letting that voice have one. Don't deny the love Riles embrace it. Follow the yellow brick road." Maya tells her in her munchkin voice making both of them laugh.

"Can't believe we had a serious talk looking like this." Riley tells her gesturing at all the frosting on them. Maya shrugs as they both hug each other. "Damn it Luke we missed the frosting fight." The girls turn and glare at Zay who smiles grabbing a cupcake and taking frosting off Maya's face and eating it.

"That was so disgusting!" Maya tells him running to the bathroom as Zay chases after her.

* * *

Lucas chuckles as he stares down at Riley who was smiling at him. He helps her up going to kiss her when Riley steps back. "I'm covered in frosting." He shakes his head smiling at her pulling her to him kissing her.

"I don't mind it it just makes you all that much sweeter." He tells her with his eyes closed resting his forehead against hers. He opens his eyes hearing her softly giggle. "My my my Friar the cheese is strong with you isn't it?"

She opens her eyes as he moves her frosted hair from her forehead. "Only for you my dear." She scrunches her nose shaking her head at him. "Yeah I don't think my dear is for you either. Maybe my little baker?" He chuckles when she thinks about it before shaking her head.

"So you know what's coming up right?" Lucas asks as Riley sits on the counter as he grabs a wet wash cloth cleaning her face. "I don't know what?" Riley asked smiling at him. Lucas narrows his eyes at her making her smile wider. "Oh I know rain."

Lucas shakes his head wiping her forehead off. "No silly our two month anniversary." She giggles pulling him between her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Has it been that long? Feels like just yesterday you were trying to pick me up with that ridiculous pick up line."

"Hey I got you didn't I?" He puts the cloth down and starts grinning at her putting his hands on her thighs. "Stop it." She whispers as Lucas moves closer to her. "Stop what?" He whispers back still grinning at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about with that." She covers his mouth making him chuckle. "Why do you want me to stop?" He asks taking her hand and kissing it. "Because you give me that smile and I just want to kiss you." She smiles as he whispers that's not such a bad thing right before kissing her.

They pull apart when Maya and Zay come back calling them gross and that they were contaminating the desserts and nobody could eat them. "Okay I need a shower and I still need to clean up." Riley says hopping off the counter.

Lucas kisses her shoulder telling her to go shower and he would clean up making Maya and Zay help too. She smiles as Maya and Zay glare at Lucas who didn't see since he was staring at Riley.

"So what are your intentions with my little plant?" Maya asks when she hears the water turn on. Lucas looks at her and laughs asking little plant. "Yes Riles has always been my little plant so tell me what are your intentions?"

He looks at Zay who was eating another cupcake before looking at Maya again. "I have every intention of being right where she is for the rest of my life." Zay looks at him weirdly as Maya starts smiling. "Dude your such a goober." Zay yells spitting cupcake in the air.

Lucas shakes his head as he looks back at Maya who was still smiling at him. "I hate to admit it but that was a good answer." She tells him knowing Riley loved him. "Don't break her heart or I'll jack you up son." He looks at her with wide eyes making her laugh.

"Okay see you later." She smiles grabbing a muffin walking towards the door waving as Lucas and Zay looked at her. "You really thought she'd help?" He turns seeing Riley smiling with a towel on her head. "What?" She asks taking her towel off drying the ends of her hair.

"Nothing you just look beautiful." He tells her twirling the ends of her semi wet hair around his finger. She blushes as Zay makes a face gathering up pastries saying he was leaving. "So you going to call me cheesy again?" Lucas asked when Zay closed the front door.

"No I kind of like it." She tells him kissing his cheek.

* * *

Riley smiled biting her lip as she rode the elevator up to her mom's floor. Lucas had stayed over getting up early showering her bedroom with roses. Even making coffee and her favorite breakfast. She could definitely get use to that every morning.

She was making the rounds with all the pastries she had made the day before. She had already taken some to her dad who almost bit the principal when he reached for the banana nut muffin he was eyeing.

She had to promise the principal a separate batch not to put her dad on detention duty. Which her father hated since they were in school.

Her mom wasn't in her office but she left the two baskets she had with her assistant taking a lemon muffin, two blueberry cupcakes and place them on her mom's desk sitting in her chair spinning herself.

Topanga smiled as she once again found Riley spinning herself in her office chair asking her the same question she always does shaking her head at her response. "Because it's fun." Riley tells her as her mom opens her desk drawer giving her a peppermint.

"So what brings you over here today?" Topanga asks sitting on her couch she had in her office for when she worked late. Riley hands her the cupcake sitting next to her. Topanga looked at it and the two on her desk realizing what this was.

"What's going on sweetie?" She asks putting down the files she was looking at. "Do you think saying I love after dating for almost two months is to soon? Be honest." Riley asks looking at her hoping she could give her an answer.

"Sweetheart you know there really isn't a timetable for falling in love you it just happens." Topanga tells her smiling at her as she starts frowning. "Not what you wanted to hear is it?" She asks lightly laughing as Riley nods her head.

"I'm sorry honey but there really isn't." Riley groans laying her head on her mom's lap. "You're only saying that because you and dad aren't like the rest of us mortals on earth." She chuckles softly stroking Riley's hair.

"Yes your father and mine love story is unique that doesn't mean we didn't have to jump through hurdles to get it right. Love doesn't look the same or come at the same time you want it to its different for everyone sweetheart."

Riley sighed turning so she was looking up at her mom. "If I love him then why haven't I told him about Jay? What does that mean?" She asks sitting up leaning back on the couch putting a pillow on her face.

Topanga shook her head moving the pillow and grabbing her hand. "What do you think it means? Is this why you're so afraid to admit you might love Lucas?" Riley leaned her head on her mom's shoulder telling her her head was saying run for the hills it's to soon and her heart was shouting jump in stop dipping your toe.

But all she knew was it was making her dizzy and not the good kind of dizzy she liked.

"Riley I know you want me to give you the magical answer to your problem but maybe go with your instincts. If you feel like telling him you love him or even about Jay it's up to you. Only say it when you're absolutely ready."

Riley smiled thanking her mom and getting up. "Oh and sweetheart." Riley turned looking back at her. "I'm sure Lucas will be waiting whenever you're ready to tell him." She smiled thanking her heading out the door.

She walked out heading for the elevator chewing her lip getting on thinking if she should tell Lucas about Jay. The doors open and she gets on still lost in her thoughts. "Riley how's my favorite girl? Still waiting for that dinner." She turned to get out as the doors closed trapping her in.

"I thought I already told you I'm not your girl and I'm never getting dinner with you ever." She smacked his hand away when Jay tries to grab her. "Why is there someone else?" He asked leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "That's none of your business if there is." She told him staring at the numbers wishing they speed up.

"So there is someone then hmm? Does he know about me?" He chuckles as Riley doesn't say anything but continue to stare at the descending numbers. "No I don't believe he does does he? I bet he's one swell fella."

The elevator dings as he steps out. "Can't wait to meet your new fella." He chuckles as he walks out making Riley wonder what that was all about.

* * *

Lucas looked to the elevator as he heard it coming up. He set his beer down wondering who could it be since he didn't remember making plans with anyone. He smiled when he seen it was Riley who steps out the door and into his arms.

"Well this is a surprise." He tells her as he grips her waist. "Well I thought to myself I said self Lucas gave you a key to his place and you have never been so why not visit." He chuckles as he kisses her cheek grabbing her jacket and bag.

"Planning to spend the night?" He asks swinging her bag as she looked around his living room. She smiles turning towards him. "Why Lucas Friar are you trying to call me easy?" He shakes his head setting her bag down walking towards her.

"I would never princess." He widens his eyes ready to take it back but doesn't when he sees the blush on her cheeks. "Princess?" She asked putting her arms around his neck smiling. He chuckles nodding his head pulling her closer to him. "Yeah I think it works."

"I do too." She whispers as he kisses her. "So since you're here does that mean I'm making dinner?" He asks when they pull apart. "Well a girl could only hope." She giggles as he shakes his head at her. "I feel so used." He tells her smacking her butt walking back to the kitchen.

"Your helping." He whispers from behind her making her jump. "I don't remember agreeing to that." She pouts as he leads her to the kitchen. "Come on beautiful." She sighs sitting on the counter as he grabs his apron tying it on. She bites her lip as Lucas turns back to her.

"What?" He asks grabbing wine glasses for them and a bottle of wine. "Nothing just you do look very handsome in that apron." He smiles handing her a glass of wine clinking his with hers. "Your mom called me today." He tells her watching as she widens her eyes choking on her wine.

"You okay?" He asks patting her back as she tells him it went down the wrong way and why did she call. "Well she wants me to cater some party she is having. And hoping I would let her have it at the restaurant. You okay with that?" He asks noticing her expression.

"Yeah I think it would be great get all her lawyer people to come back and spend money there." She puts her hair behind her ear as he watches her sending something was wrong. "Riley you sure you're alright?" She nods sipping her wine then sighs telling him no.

"I have something to tell you. I should have told you before we started dating but I didn't." He wipes his hands standing in front of her. "Hey you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He kisses her hands as she smiles at him.

"I mean it's not like you're going to say you are married." He jokes looking at her as she chews her lip. "Were you?" She shakes her head looking away before looking at him again. "Not exactly. I was supposed to get married but I ran away the day of."

He turns off the stove taking off his apron and walks with her to his couch. "What do you mean you ran?" He asks holding her hand in his. She fiddles with his fingers and begins to tell him.

* * *

She had met him at her mom's company party and they had instantly hit it off becoming inseparable. They dated awhile before getting engaged but she never felt like she was or could be herself around him. She felt like she had to be whoever he wanted her to be.

"I didn't find out until the night before our wedding that the whole time He we were together he was cheating on me. All the way up until our wedding day even on the day. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran."

She looks at him and sees a weird look on his face. "I freaked you out didn't I? I'm just going to go." She starts to get up when he pulls her back down and kisses her. "I didn't freak you out?" She asks resting her head on his.

"No I was just thinking how glad I am that you didn't get married." She lightly laughs telling him she was glad too.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas groaned as he turned over shutting off his alarm. Why did he agree to go running so early in the morning with Zay. He should just cancel but he knew he would just pester him about losing his swimmers body from all of Riley's pastries.

Whatever that meant he can't remember a time when he actually went in the water for more than an hour when they went to the beach. Anyway it was his own fault nobody told him to come back and grab a pie and more pastries.

Lucas sighed as he grabs his phone seeing Zay's text telling him to get out of bed. He knew he should just so he wouldn't come over but looking at the beauty that was Riley Matthews next to him was making it nearly impossible to move.

I could definitely get use to this. Lucas thought leaning his head on his hand staring at Riley as she slept. He brushed her hair off her face tracing her cheek with his fingers watching the smile appear on her face.

She stretches but doesn't open her eyes leaning into his touch as he cups her cheek. "What time is it?" She whispers opening one eye making him smile. "To early go back to sleep princess." He watched as she smiled wider from the nickname like she did the night before when he called her it.

"Why are you up?" She yawned scooting closer to him kissing his neck as Lucas breathed in the faint smell of her cucumber melon shampoo. "Zay ate to many of your pastries and needs to run it off. I unfortunately agreed to go with."

He kissed her head as she looked up at him and then looked in his shirt confusing him. "Yeah you should go run off those pastries. I can see it." She giggles as he shakes his head at her rolling on her kissing her.

"Are you trying to say I'm getting soft?" He asked lifting his shirt showing her his abs. She bit her lip running her fingers down it tilting her head. "I'm not sure I think I need a better look at them." He chuckles lifting his shirt off as he begins kissing her again.

"Nope get off time to run!" Lucas laid his head on hers as she giggled kissing him as he gets up. "Morning Zay." She tells him with a wave sitting up and yawning. "Morning sugar I brought you breakfast since I knew this knucklehead would wake you trying to get out of running."

Lucas glares at him as he hands Riley a bag from the bakery and a cup of coffee. He tells them he would be in the living room waiting for Lucas to dress. "I'm definitely taking his key." Lucas says shaking his head as he ties his shoes.

"Aw my little softie." She giggles leaning on his back pinching his cheeks. "If you run fast I can guarantee I'll be waiting maybe even in bed still." He widens his eyes kissing her as Zay shouts for him to hurry up. "I'll be back beautiful." He whispers caressing her cheek.

"What?!" Zay shouts suddenly stopping causing Lucas to run into him. Lucas had just got through telling him about Riley being engaged before she started dating him and how she ran away from her wedding the day of.

"So she is a runaway bride?" Zay jokes as they start walking instead of running. "Dude don't call her that. The guy was an ass to her so she left him." Lucas tells him punching him in the arm. Zay glares at him rubbing his arm as they continue walking.

He starts shaking his head and begins to laugh confusing Lucas. "Dude you love her don't you?" He smiles nodding his head as Zay nudges him. "I had a feeling you did. Vanessa said she called it weeks ago. I wasn't sure but that goofy grin tells me she was right all along."

Lucas continued to smile thinking about Riley as Zay watched him slapping him on his head. "Dude you aren't thinking of asking her to marry you are you?" Lucas glares at him rubbing his head telling him no although the thought was in the back of his mind and he currently had a ring hidden in his closet.

A ring his grandma gave him on Riley and his last day in Texas. He was hesitant to take it but she closed his hand around it telling him she saw in them something special and knew they loved each other.

He told her they haven't told even told each other they love each other how was he going to propose. She smiled telling him when you know you know and she knew they were meant to be.

"Dude are you listening?" Zay asked nudging Lucas arm. "Yeah I'm listening and I'm not proposing so relax."

Lucas gives him a look as Zay breathes a sigh of relief. "Good cause you guys haven't been together long just stick to saying you love her. Vanessa tried to get me to marry her the minute we started dating but I told her woman we need to wait."

Lucas looked at him and started laughing telling him he told her he loved her and asked to marry her the moment they met when they were six. "Yeah and that's why I made her wait when we got older."

Lucas laughed telling him he was going to tell Vanessa what he said making Zay chase him around the park.

* * *

Riley smiled as she snuggled down in Lucas bed. She was so comfortable she was going to tell him she was taking his bed back to her place. She didn't want to move she was so comfortable and happy. She told Lucas about her almost wedding and about Jay and he didn't leave.

She was glad he didn't hold it against her and she was definitely in love with him even more. She heard her phone ring groaning since she had to run to the living room and grab it. She grabs it running and jumping back in the bed putting it on speaker as she snuggles back up in the bed.

"Riles you there?" Maya asks as Riley yawns. "I'm here peaches just getting comfortable again." Riley placed her phone on the pillow sighing happily as she got warm again. "Honey where are you?"

Riley turned her head looking at her phone biting her lip before telling Maya she stayed the night at Lucas place. "What?" Maya shouted into the phone. "You didn't tell me this? Did you guys you know? Oh my gosh finally!"

Riley giggles as Maya was asking her questions and answering them herself before she could. "Peaches first of all I did tell you I was having a sleepover and no nothing happened except us making out into the wee hours of the night."

She shakes her head as Maya asks her why didn't she put out or tease him making him put out. "Because I didn't think it would be right to put out as you so eloquently put it right after I told him about the devil incarnate."

Riley looks at her phone making sure Maya didn't hang up. "Maya you okay? Are you still there?" She hears Maya slightly laugh before clearing her throat. "I'm here I'm just surprised you told him. I know how talking about him makes you.. you know."

Riley nods along sitting up even though Maya couldn't see her. "So what did he say? Was he flabbergasted?" They both laughed at Maya's use of the word since she finally started using the word of the day calendar Smackle gave her. A year ago.

"He told me he's glad I didn't get married." Riley giggled as she could already picture Maya fake gagging making her giggle more. "Gross." Maya tells her over the phone making Riley smile. "So what now you tell him you love him and then put out?"

Riley gasps shaking her head and seeing Lucas shirt from that morning at the end of the bed taking off her own and putting it on inhaling his scent. "Riles what are you doing?" She looks at the phone and tells Maya actually what she was doing.

"Oh my gosh you really have it bad don't you?" Riley smiles biting her lip nodding her head. "I figured you did honey." Maya tells her knowing she was happy and nodding. "I'm happy for you honey just don't go to rileytown and start planning your wedding." When Riley didn't say nothing Maya almost dropped her phone.

"Riley Matthews you aren't thinking of proposing to him are you? Riley?" Maya called practically shouting her name over the phone. "No Maya I'm not." Riley laughed enjoying the terror coming out her best friend's voice.

"Besides I would have to plan how I would want to do it and then asks his grandparents for permission. That's a lot of work." Riley smiles as she hears Maya muttering under her breath. "You're not funny Riley." She laughs telling her she begs to differ.

After hanging up with Maya and assuring her for a good half hour she wasn't proposing Riley looked around Lucas apartment. She shook her head seeing that he was right when he said he wasn't a committed relationship type person.

Everything in his place was so boyish he even had a dart board and poker table. Including the four massive TVs he had and the jukebox which she actually liked.

She giggled looking at the pictures he had of himself with his grandparents and ones from when he was younger with Zay. She took a picture on her phone of the one he had on his fridge from Halloween. Zay and him were apparently woody and buzz and Vanessa was Jessie.

She laughed at out when she seen it was from a couple of years ago.

She nodded her head in approval at the collection of books he had. Even finding some that she had or hadn't been able to find. She squeals with delight seeing he had a copy of Romeo and Juliet and figured that's how he knew the words so well.

She shivers just thinking about it as she sits on his barcalounger and grabbing a blanket to cover her legs as she read it. She smiles when she feels his lips on her face kissing her forehead then her cheeks and nose missing her lips making her pout.

She opens her eyes seeing him looking at her with a huge smile. "You missed a spot Friar." He tilts his head and she taps her lips making him chuckle nodding his head. "Well how foolish of me." She giggles as he moves closer to her and begins to pout when he doesn't kiss her right away.

"You don't play fair." He groans when Riley wraps herself around him kissing his neck. "Well you wouldn't kiss me." She tells him putting her arms around his neck. He chuckles kissing her softly making her smile into their kiss.

* * *

"Happy?" He asks when they pull apart laughing when Riley tells him kiss her again and she will be. She kisses him again walking towards the bathroom as he sits down in the chair. She comes back and he stares at her making her tilt her head at him.

"What?" She giggles sitting on him. "Nothing just new rule. When you come over you have to always wear my clothes." She looks at him confused and he points at the shirt she was wearing.

She blushes covering her face saying she was so embarrassed. "Hey don't be embarrassed princess." He whispers taking her hands from her face. "I was going to offer you something to wear of mine last night but we were kind of busy." He wiggles his eyes at her making her blush and giggle.

After making out for an hour before he had to get ready to go meet wth Topanga to talk about the party at his restaurant. He got dressed wishing he could come home to Riley again but she told him since she made pies her and Auggie were going to have their pie eating contest.

He told her to wait he wanted to see what the big deal with the pie eating contest was but Riley told him her and Auggie got a little crazy with this contest and he would definitely be weirded out by them.

He got on the elevator going up to her office shaking out his hands and legs feeling an uneasy feeling in his stomach along with nervousness. He didn't know what it was maybe actually being where she worked or just because he was planning his and Riley's anniversary surprise.

"Hi I'm Lucas Friar I'm here..." he stops when he hears someone call his name. He internally rolls his eyes when he sees it's jake walking towards him. "Hey fancy running into you here." He tells him as they shake hands.

"I thought you worked at Zay's law firm?" Lucas asked hoping jake wasn't here for long and Topanga sees them talking. "Nope I work here. Just go back and forth to Zay and this one. So what brings you here? Visiting someone?"

Lucas looks at him seeing the mischievous smile Jake was wearing wondering what he was thinking. "Business meeting." Lucas tells him seeing Topanga walking towards them with someone. "Well have fun at your meeting." Jake chuckles walking away.

"Lucas sorry I was stuck in a meeting I hope I didn't keep you long?" Lucas shakes his head as he looks at Jake who was flirting with some girl as he goes inside Topanga office.

"So is the menu okay?" Topanga asked as they both wrote stuff down. "Yeah. My second chef likes to dabble in different cuisines so I think we can make this work." Topanga nods as they finalize everything. "Well that was easy I was sure we would have needed more time to figure everything out." Topanga laughed.

Lucas chuckled putting the papers he needed away to take to his restaurant. He looks at her desk seeing a picture of Riley and Auggie and couldn't help but smile staring at it. "Sorry did you say something?" Lucas asked when he notice Topanga looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I was just wondering how it was going but the look on your face tells me what I already suspected." He looks at her confused and shakes his head. "So our two month anniversary is coming up and I wanted it to be perfect. Is there anything specific Riley likes for dinner?" Lucas asked as they got up.

"Honestly you could make that girl anything. She isn't a picky eater I would suggest making the food you did on your first date." Lucas looks at her turning red as she smiles. "Yes she told me. We actually had it a couple of nights ago and she said yours was better."

Lucas widened his eyes apologizing making Topanga laugh. "Don't worry I've tasted your cooking and would agree you're the better cook although Cory was upset you didn't make it for us." Lucas smiled as they walked out to the elevator.

He hugs her as she walks back to her office and steps inside the elevator seeing Jake watching him as the doors close.

* * *

"Five more seconds!" Maya yells as Riley and Auggie held their hands behind their back eating the pies in front of them. "Okay time!" They hold up their hands as Maya and Ava inspect their pie dishes. "I won Riley just admit defeat now." Auggie tells her as they run the water hose over their faces.

"Yeah right I'm the champ remember?" Riley tells him splashing him with the water. They get into a water fight as Ava and Maya laugh shaking their heads counting who actually won.

"Okay Matthews ready to find out who is the pie eating winner this year?" Maya asks as Riley jumps on Auggie back laughing. "Tell her it was me Maya she can take it." Riley gasps as she hops off his back. "Okay and the winner is.." Maya says holding both Auggie and Riley's arms.

"And still undefeated four years in a row Riley Matthews!" Maya shouts holding up Riley arm as she points at Ava who plays her victory song. "Cause it's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight!" Riley shouts dancing around Auggie who shakes his head at her.

"In yo face little brother! I am the greatest!" She begins to dance again but turns red when she hears his voice. "I always thought Muhammad Ali was the greatest?" Maya and Auggie laugh as Ava turns off Riley's victory music.

She slowly turns around biting her lip as Lucas walks towards her smiling with flowers in his hands. "Is that why you didn't want me to watch?" He asked moving towards her. "Because of your victory dance?"

Riley covers her face as he chuckles moving them away. "Hi." He tells her handing her the flowers. "Hi." She whispers turning even redder. "Bleh! You two are so gross!" Maya tells them fake gagging making Auggie and Ava laugh as they walk in the house.

"I can't believe you caught me doing my victory dance." Riley tells him as she sits on her swing. "I'll have you know it was very attractive especially because it was you." He whispers kissing her cheek and pushing her.

She smiles smelling her flowers softly humming to herself. "So you got plans for tomorrow night?" Lucas asks knowing tomorrow night was their anniversary. "Why yes I do." She tells him with a smile as he stops the swing standing in front of her. "Big plans?" He asks as she nods her head mouthing huge.

"What are these huge plans?" He asks as she gets off the swing. She smiles walking towards the house looking back at him. "I'm having a Netflix and chill night." He shakes his head as she starts laughing making him chase her around the yard.

"Riles quit wiggling." Maya tells her trying to pin her hair back. After Lucas chased her around the backyard Maya told him he had to go home. She needed girl time with Riley and was going to help her get dressed for their anniversary dinner.

"I'm trying I just can't help it peaches. I'm excited! Ow!" Riley yelps holding her head as Maya accidentally pulled it when she was pining it back. "I know honey but deep breaths and stop smiling so much your cheeks are going to fall off."

Riley nods looking at her in the mirror but starts smiling again as Maya shakes her head at her. "Okay hair is done let's get you dressed." Maya tells her clapping her hands together. Riley nods as Maya goes in her closet grabbing the purple dress they got earlier that day helping her put it on.

"Perfect. Huckleberry is going to want to rip that off of you and have his way with you." Riley widens her eyes playfully hitting Maya with her shoe. "Maya Penelope you're such a dirty girl." Maya winks making Riley laugh as she hears the doorbell.

* * *

"This was not how I planned for this night to go." Lucas tells her refilling her wine glass as he wipes his hands on his apron chopping vegetables. After picking her up from her place and being at a total lost for words. Only being able to say "even though this just happen you know some moments you're going to remember forever. This is one of them."

He kissed her cheeks feeling the heat from both of them as Maya told him have her home by midnight. He planned a perfectly lovely evening in the park under the stars but that dream was dashed when his chef got called away on an emergency and his other chef was stuck in traffic.

"It's okay I love watching you cook." Riley tells him as she offers her services again which he denies setting up a little table in the kitchen for her. "I promise as soon as my other chef arrives we can leave okay princess?" She nods smiling as he goes back to cooking giving her samples of everything since they weren't going to eat yet.

His other chef finally arrives telling him he hoped he brought an umbrella because it was pouring outside. Lucas groans knowing his dreams of a picnic under the stars was certainly out of the question. He grabs the basket he had and they head for Riley place luckily borrowing a car for the evening.

"Okay I think we can still make this work." Lucas tells her as he opens her front door. "Just got to heat up some stuff and... Riley?" He looked around and didn't see her but could hear her giggling. He walks out the door seeing her dancing in the rain since it wasn't coming down that hard.

"Riley what are you doing come inside you'll get sick!" Lucas shouts to her as she holds her arms out looking up at the sky and smiling. "Come dance with me Luke!" She shouts as she shrugs off his jacket placing it on her shoulders when he reaches her. "Your crazy you know that?" He chuckles brushing the hair from her face.

She smiles putting her arms around his neck as he pulls her close. He stops running back to the porch turning his music on as Ed Sheeran thinking out loud begins to play. He walks back dancing slowly with her as she smiles at him.

"My heart beating like crazy." She whispers leaning her head on his chest. He smiles telling her so was his. He looks down at her as she looks up at him and he knew in that moment that he could stare at her and love her forever.

"Marry me."


	15. Chapter 15

"Marry me."

Two words that just sucked all the air out of Riley's lungs as she stares wide eyed at the green eye man in front of her. She didn't know what to say or do she was pretty sure her feet were slowly sinking into the ground. She looks at him wondering if it's a joke since Lucas rubs his neck nervously chuckling as he moves back.

"We should go inside." He tells her as Riley swallows nodding her head not sure how she was going to move since her brain was working overtime trying to figure out if he was serious or not. Somehow she manages to walk inside the house where Lucas sets up dinner at her coffee table like their first date. She smiles hanging his wet coat on a chair looking at him.

"I'm sorry Riley I shouldn't have said that." He tells her taking her hand in his. "I got caught up in the moment that's all. Can we forget I said anything?" She nods even though she had to admit hearing him say that stung a little.

He kisses her hand as they begin to eat with him talking about what he had made. Although Riley heard none of it since she couldn't stop thinking about what he asked her. "Riley you okay?" She looks at him mid bite and nods with a smile.

"No your not. I freaked you out and now you don't know how to act." Lucas tells her sighing and getting up pacing. She puts her fork down walking towards him putting her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay Luke, yes you caught me off guard but I'm okay." She smiles cupping his cheeks planting a quick peck on his lips.

He smiles holding onto her hands staring at her with that look again. "Marry me." He whispers as Riley once again widens her eyes. They step back from each other and Lucas rubs his neck shaking his head. "I'm sorry I don't know why I keep saying that." He stares at her before offering his hand and sitting back down to dinner.

They share a look as they eat neither not quite knowing what to say to each other after Lucas two marriage proposals. "How about some wine? Will you marry me?" He asks breaking up the silence already pouring himself some telling her he was joking and then her pouring it even though she never said yes.

"This chicken is delicious. Did you do something... what?" She asked as Lucas scoots closer to her wiping the sauce from her lip. He cups her cheek giving her that grin that makes her dizzy. "What?" She asks laughing since he hadn't said anything yet.

"Marry me?" He whispers as Riley once again widens her eyes but this time moves back from him. "Lucas that's not funny." He shakes his head moving closer as she gets up from the floor. "I'm not joking this time." He tells her taking her hand in his.

She gasps shaking her head as he pats his pockets telling her to hold on before going outside in the rain to the car. "Lucas what are you doing?" Riley shouts grabbing her umbrella and running towards him.

She sees him muttering where is it when he closes the door holding something in his hand. "Lucas?..." She asks when he looks down at it and then up at her smiling. He gets down on one knee in the rain as Riley gasps saying oh my god shaking her head.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long and we still haven't said I love you yet but. You have to know in my entire life I have never felt like this with anyone. Not any person or girl before. Nobody makes me feel like I'm floating on a cloud and can do anything like I do when I'm with you."

He takes her hand wiping the rain from his face. "I love you Riley and I know this is fast and completely unexpected but I can't imagine a future without you in it. Will you marry me?" Riley drops the umbrella as Lucas stands up trying to cover her with the umbrella. "Ri..."

She wraps her arms around his neck kissing him as the rain falls down around them. They pull apart panting as Lucas smiles moving the wet hair that had fallen away from Riley's face cupping her cheek which she leans into. "I love you too." She whispers as she watches the smile grow on Lucas face.

"Yeah.." he chuckles breathing a sigh of relief wiping his forehead making her giggle. She bites her lip smiling at him seeing the ring in his hand. "Hey don't feel like you have to say yes just because I proposed." He whispers putting the ring back in his pocket looking at her.

She lightly laughs kissing him and pulls the ring out slipping it onto her finger watching as the rain fell down on it making it sparkle. "Yes." She whispers so softly he doesn't hear her. "What?" He asks moving them out the rain and on her front porch. "Yes I'll marry you."

"Riley you don't hav..." Lucas starts to say but Riley covers his mouth shaking her head. "I know I don't have to say yes but I want to." She lowers her hand seeing the smile on Lucas face. "I know we haven't known each other for that long. I mean we are celebrating our two month anniversary but I love you and feel exactly the same way you do."

Lucas grabs her pulling her close kissing her only pulling apart when he slips the ring off her finger. "What are you doing?" She asks as he gets down on one knee again. "I'm being romantic." She giggles as he clears his throat grabbing her hand looking at her.

"Riley Matthews I love you and would very much like to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?" Riley bites her lip bobbing her head as Lucas chuckles putting the ring back on her finger kissing her hand before kissing her once again.

* * *

"You know I could have helped you clean up." Riley tells Lucas as he chuckles sitting down on the couch with her and a piece of cake. "Well I seen you couldn't take your eyes away from your hand so I cleaned up." He tells her lifting her legs on his lap scooting her closer to him with the cake.

"Are you trying to say I am mesmerized by the sparkle?" Riley asked scrunching her nose at him. "Oh I'm definitely saying that." He laughs as he feeds her a piece of cake. She sticks her tongue out at him as she eats another piece of cake.

"So when do you want to start telling people?" She asked as he looks at her with wide eyes. "You don't want to tell people?" She asks with a sad face. "No it's nothing like that I just think we should wait." He looks at her weirdly when she starts laughing feeding him cake.

"Honestly I'm glad you said that. I was hoping it could just be us that knows for now." It was Lucas turn to look at her with a sad face making her smile. "Hey." She lightly laughs cupping his cheek. "When the time comes I'll let you shout from the rooftops that you are marrying the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Lucas laughs putting down the cake smiling at her. "I can shout it huh?" She nods her head biting her lip as he lays her down. "And when the day comes I'll shout it and hire a sky writer." She giggles mouthing so corny to him as he kisses her softly.

Lucas yawned as he looked over at Riley his fiancée. He couldn't help smiling at the sound of that. His fiancée. He looked at the ring on her finger that rested right by her face. He moves the hair from her forehead resting his head on his hand gazing at her before kissing her cheek.

"Your obsession with watching me sleep is getting out of control." She whispers snuggling into him as he wraps his arms around her. "I can't help that you are so beautiful and your beauty distracts me from time to time."

She giggles into his chest as he kisses her head smiling. "So anything special happen last night?" He asked looking down at her. She smiles tilting her head looking up at him. "No just celebrated my anniversary with my boyfriend. Why what did you hear?" She giggled.

"Oh is that all?" He asked taking her left hand in his rubbing her ring finger. She nods giggling as he kisses her fingers before reaching her lips. "Okay well he might have asked me to marry him too." She whispers when they pull apart.

"I believe something else happened too?" She looks at him confused and he smiles shaking his head. "I believe you told him you love him too." She scrunches her nose before tapping her chin. "Did I? I don't remember that part."

He shakes his head tickling her as they hear her front door open and Maya calling her name. "Riles you here?" They share a look and Riley mouths sorry before slipping the ring off her finger handing it back to him.

He watches as she gets up walking out the door closing it behind her as he sighs laying back on the pillow staring at the ring. He was going to get up and get dressed but Riley comes back in snuggling with him.

"What happened to Maya?" He asked as Riley snuggles closer to him sighing happily. "Oh I told her I had a naked you in my bed so she left." He looks at her and she laughs nodding her head when he asks if she is serious. She takes the ring out of his hand slipping it back on her finger smiling at it.

"Why didn't you turn it around?" Lucas asked laying on his side as Riley did the same. "Why didn't I turn around what?" She asks tilting her head at him confused. He holds up her hand as she smiles at him. "Luke don't be upset. I just knew Maya would try to look at my hands. Your lucky you didn't go out there she would have looked at yours too."

He looks at her with a confused expression making her smile as she explains. It wasn't that she didn't love him or regret saying yes to him. She just knew how Maya would be especially since they had a conversation a couple days before with Maya thinking Riley was going to propose.

"I just don't want anyone raining on our parade." She tells him as he plays with the end of her hair smiling. He chuckles softly kissing her nose and then her cheeks. "I understand. I had the same talk with Zay. I think our friends know us pretty well."

She giggles nodding her head as she looks at her ring again. "Did you have help picking this out?" Lucas shakes his head telling her it belonged to his grandmother. "Oh Lucas I can't take her ring." She whispers shaking her head taking the ring off making him sit up and laugh.

"Princess, gran wanted me to propose to you with it." He tells her kissing her hand then her ring finger before putting the ring back on. "She knew I loved you before I could even say the words to you." Riley bit her lip blushing as he kisses her hand then looks at her.

"What's with the smile?" He chuckles as she lays on him. "Nothing I'm just... extremely happy right now." He lifts her head smiling at her. "I'm extremely happy too. I love you." He chuckles before kissing her when she points at herself mouthing me. "I love you too."

* * *

Riley laughed as she was at the bakery helping out with Auggie who told her all that smiling she was doing was freaking out the customers. She punched him when a couple headed outside to enjoy the sun instead of sitting in the bakery. He told her it's because she was smiling so brightly.

"Hey sweetheart." Her mom hugged her when she entered the bakery looking at her. "Hey mom." Riley giggled wiping down a table nudging Auggie who told their mom Riley was broken. Topanga looked at her making Riley laugh as she went into the back. "Sweetheart are you alright? How much coffee have you had today?"

Riley shook her head putting the dirty dishes in the sink so she could wash them. "I haven't had a drop yet mom and I'm feeling good." She giggled once again as Topanga stood next to her looking at her.

"Are you pregnant or on drugs?" She whispered making Riley spray herself with water. "What?" Riley asked shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant or on drugs mom I'm just happy. Is there something wrong with being happy?" She asked washing dishes.

"No there is nothing wrong with that however you seem extra happy?" Topanga tells her looking at her again. Riley shrugs as she washes dishes when Topanga gasps taking Riley's hands in hers looking at them. "Mom what are you doing?"

"He proposed to you didn't he?" She asks smiling as Riley's eyes widen confirming what she suspected. Riley looks at the kitchen door and then at her mom smiling pulling the chain from around her neck with the ring knowing she couldn't hide it from her mom. Topanga looks at it smiling as Riley tells her how it happened.

"Are you upset we got engaged so quickly?" Riley asked looking at her mom who had yet to say anything to her since she told her. Topanga turned to her shaking her head as she hugs her.

"No I'm just so happy for you sweetheart." Topanga tells her giving her a hug. "And I guess this explains why Lucas is out the apartment making his fried chicken and mashed potatoes for your father and I." Riley widened her eyes as her mom smiled nodding her head.

"Dad's going to eat Lucas for lunch isn't he?" Riley asked leaning her head on her mom's shoulder. "Perhaps but now that I see how over the moon with happiness you are I'm going to make sure it's just the chicken we have." Riley giggled as her mom helped her with the dishes.

"You know I expected that pregnant comment from Maya not from you mom." Riley tells her as she hands her a cup to rinse. "A mother can dream can't she?" Topanga tells her as Riley gasps before shaking her head.

* * *

Lucas wiped his hands on his apron as he checked on the potatoes. He smiled flipping the chicken in the pan before lowering the gravy. Everything was coming together and he was glad he had caught Mrs. Matthews before she left the apartment.

He wanted to do this right and get their permission to marry Riley even though he already proposed to her. But if you spent any time or even looked at her you wouldn't be able to hold back either.

She smiled as she handed him the key saying Auggie told her to come check on Riley. Apparently her face was broken and she hadn't stop smiling since she walked in the door. Lucas chuckled saying isn't she usually smiling and Topanga laughed saying she said the same thing. But according to Auggie her smile was freaky looking.

Lucas nodded knowing why she was smiling cause he hadn't been able to stop smiling himself. He was telling the truth when he told Riley he feels like he is floating when he is with her. He always felt like he was in another world where it was just them and nobody else.

Which he never minded and he was sure Riley didn't mind either.

"Topanga is that fried chicken I smell?" Cory asks walking in the door. "You finally learned how to make it right? Mr. Friar what are you doing here?" He asked walking more in the apartment. Lucas gulped as he wipes his hands turning off the chicken. "Well sir I was..." he is cut off by Cory walking towards the stove sniffing around the food.

"Is this your fried chicken and mashed potatoes Riley was raving about?" He asked grabbing a plate. Lucas chuckles before taking the plate from him making Cory pout. "Yes It is sir but I was hoping we could wait for Mrs. Matthews and.." they turn their heads when they see the Matthews women coming through the door.

"Riley." He smiles as Riley looks at him with the same smile on her face. "And Auggie." He says waving his hand as Riley and Lucas continue staring at each other. "Hey Auggie." Lucas tells him after walking towards Riley kissing her cheek.

"Well our second family dinner." Topanga announces as Riley, Lucas and her dad both go wide eyed. "What?!" Cory shouts hyperventilating and clutching his heart. "I just meant we never have family dinners like this and the last time we did lucas cooked." Topanga tells them knowing that was a lie since they had weekly family dinners.

"Your mom knows?" Lucas whispers as Riley mouths yes and sorry to him as he shrugs knowing Topanga was team Lucas. "This is delicious Lucas." Auggie says with a mouthful of potatoes. Topanga frowns at him as he smiles with chicken in his mouth making her laugh.

"So Lucas anything new going on in your life?" Topanga asked as Lucas was mid bite. He nervously chuckles as Riley grabs his hand under the table squeezing it as she smiles at him.

"Well there is something special I want to happen and I would love yours and Mr. Matthews permission." Topanga smiles as Cory continues eating until she moves his plate making him groan.

"Topanga I'm eating what could possibly be so important you interrupt my..." He looks at Lucas and Riley before looking at Topanga. "Wait? You said permission?" Lucas gulps as Riley rubs his knuckles trying to calm him.

"Mr. Matthews I want to do this right." Lucas says clearing his throat standing up. "I want to do this the right way too." Cory smiles pushes his seat back standing up too as they all look at him. "No!" He shouts walking away before coming back only for his plate heading out the door.

"Well that wasn't what I expected." Auggie tells them as they wait to see if he was coming back. "But you have my blessing Lucas especially if you keep cooking like this." Topanga shakes her head as Lucas excuses himself.

He looks at Riley who smiles as he winks at her hearing to where she said her dad would be. He takes a deep breath and opens the door seeing him sitting on the bench shivering but still eating. He shakes his head lightly chuckling as he remembered to grab his jacket for him.

"So you found me huh?" Cory tells him putting his jacket on picking his plate back up and eating. "Mr. Matthews I need to asks you something important." Lucas clears his throat as he pulls out the notecards he brought in case he got nervous. Cory looks at him weirdly and holds his hand out as Lucas gives him the cards.

Lucas chews his lip rubbing his neck as he watches him read his cards pulling a pen out his jacket writing something on the card. He stands handing them back to Lucas who reads it looking at him. "Do that and you have my blessing." He pats his shoulder as he walks down the stairs.

"Hey I thought my dad tossed you off the roof. He seemed way to happy." Riley tells him stepping onto the roof. Lucas chuckles kissing her cheek as he takes off her necklace. "What are you doing?" Riley asked as Lucas gets on his knee again.

"I'm proposing silly girl." He tells her kissing her hand. She looks at him weirdly and he gestures to the door where her parents stood with Auggie. "Riley Matthews I love you and want to know if you will spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" Riley smiled nodding her head as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Her parents clap offering congratulations hugs. "You know now you have to get Maya's blessing and she is going to be a lot tougher than me." Cory tells him as Lucas looks at him with wide eyes.

 **Well I think you know what's coming next? Everything couldn't all be fluffy happiness.**


	16. Chapter 16

Riley couldn't help giggling as Lucas and her laid on his barcalounger. He still was freaking out ever since her dad told him he have to asks Maya's permission to marry Riley now. Riley tilted her head looking at him seeing him still in a daze so she straddled his lap pulling him from his thoughts.

He looks at her and she smiles putting her hands on his face pulling it to her and kissing him. "What brought this on?" He asks smiling as Riley held her hands on his face still. "Just trying to get you out your head." He looks at her and she smiles tapping his nose before kissing him again.

She gets off him cuddling back into him as he wraps his arms around her pulling her close. "Was I that obvious?" He asked as he turned on his tv. "Very. Don't worry I would still marry you sort of and Maya will probably do what she did when you guys officially met."

Lucas groaned making Riley laugh remembering how Maya called him every cowboy name she googled. "Wait?" He tells her as she looks up at him. "What do you mean sort of?" She smiles making him shake his head as he begins to tickle her. "You know Mrs. Friar a wife is supposed to agree with her husband." He whispers before kissing her.

"Well I'm still Ms. Matthews so sorry there Friar." She giggles as Lucas shakes his head brushing the hair from her face grinning at her causing her to say what. "In my eyes you're already Mrs. Friar." She smiles biting her lip as Lucas leans down to kiss her.

She begins to laugh right as he gets closer and he chuckles telling her to say it. "Friar you're one super corny cheesy cheese ball." She leans up kissing him as he moves her on top of him. She just was about to lift her shirt when his elevator opens.

"You two at it again? I swear this is all they do now. Remember when we were like that V?" They laugh as Vanessa pinches Zay telling him he was going to be sleeping on the couch. "So how was the anniversary?" Vanessa asks ignoring her husband pouty face.

Riley looked at Lucas before looking down at his hand already rubbing where her engagement ring use to be. They had talked and thought it be best to not say anything to anyone until Lucas talked to Maya. She touches her necklace that held the ring around her neck.

"It was very memorable." Riley tells her as Lucas kisses her hand making her blush. "Gross I say we order Chinese." Zay tells them as they all laugh at him. "That's all I get? I want details you two haven't stopped staring and smiling at each other since we walked in."

They both turn red as Riley begins to tell her about how Lucas plan this perfect evening that didn't start off how he wanted it. Since he had to fill in for his chef that had to leave and she spent their anniversary in the kitchen.

"Aww that must of sucked." Vanessa tells her as she tells her after that they got caught in the rain. "No that was the memorable part. We danced in the rain and it was magical." Vanessa awed while Zay told Lucas he knew he was a gooey romantic.

Riley wanted to wait until she told Maya about them exchanging I love yous before anyone else. Lucas punched him as the girls laughed as they got the menus to order their food.

"So what food does Maya like?" Lucas asked Riley as they brushed their teeth getting ready for bed. Riley looked at him through the mirror shaking her head leave it to him to try to bribe her with food. His go to move.

"Luke just be yourself don't bribe her." Riley tells him as she rinses her mouth putting her toothbrush in the cup holder. She sits on the counter combing her hair as Lucas continues brushing his teeth. "I know it's just I know how much she means to you so I want her approval of me."

Riley couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at his words as she pulls Lucas to her wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already do but it's true I do."

Lucas smiled as he puts his arms around her waist kissing her. "And I'm pretty sure she approves of you or she wouldn't have helped you win me back or helped me realize I did want to pursue something with you." Riley tells him as Lucas kissing her and lifting her taking her to bed.

"Wait she told you she helped me?" Lucas asks as Riley giggled kissing his neck before snuggling into him. "She did."

Riley turned reaching for her phone on the nightstand as Lucas groan telling her to ignore it but she couldn't. "Hello?" She whispers kissing Lucas lips before tiptoeing to the living room. "Morning my favorite niece in the entire world." Josh tells her making her shake her head. "Uh huh what do you want?"

He chuckles pretending to be hurt as he goes on. "How would you like to help out your favorite uncle in the world?" Riley sits on Lucas barcalounger smiling. "What do you need Matthews?" He gasps as he tells her he got a photography job back in philly and he needed an assistant who just happened to be good with a camera too.

"So what do you say? It pays and you could get your photos in a magazine." Riley shook her head knowing she was going to help but decided to mess with him. "So how much am I going to make? I don't come cheap and I'm assuming you're going to be my assistant."

She starts laughing when he tells her he could give her an extra hundred. "Uncle Josh I'll help you when do we leave?" He tells her in two days since Maya said she needed time with her best friend since Riley has been ignoring her for a whole week. Riley laughed telling him it was more like a day and a half.

"Finally!" Maya shouts as she opens Riley's front door. "Hello to you two peaches." Riley laughed opening the microwave taking out the popcorn she was making. Maya sits down and frowns as she sees Lucas come out Riley's bathroom.

"I thought this was a you and me slumber party Riles? Not a us and Huckleberry party." Maya tells her gesturing at Lucas. Lucas shakes his head kissing Riley on the cheek before patting Maya's head. "I'm leaving just wanted to see my girl before she leaves." Riley blushes blowing him a kiss as he walks out the door.

"You guys are gross." Maya tells her making a face walking towards the fridge grabbing a soda. Riley shakes her head sitting down on the couch with the popcorn on her lap along with a bag of kisses. "Riley Matthews don't even mix those!" Maya tells her bringing a bottle of wine and glasses to the couch.

Riley gives her a look before popping one of the kisses in her mouth. "So how was the anniversary did you put out like I told you to?" Maya asks pouring them wine as Riley chokes on her chocolate. "Maya! I cannot believe you you're such a dirty minded girl."

"So details you've been holed up with him for weeks tell me everything." Riley shakes her head as she tells her about her anniversary with Lucas. "It was beautiful Maya so beautiful. We danced in the rain and said I love you to each other. It was..." Riley sighs happily as Maya finishes for her.

"Let me guess? Beautiful?" Riley nods smiling widely at her as she sipped her wine. "Well I'm happy your happy Riles. That's all I've wanted for you." They hug as Maya puts down her wine and looks at Riley who stops mid chew with a handful of popcorn. "What?" Riley asks as Maya folds her arms across her chest still smiling at her.

"At what point of the night did he propose?" Maya asks patting Riley on the back as she chokes on the popcorn. "What?" She giggles nervously sipping her wine avoiding Maya's eye. "He didn't propose why would you think such a silly thing?"

Maya shakes her head holding up Riley's left hand. "Well for one thing when you were talking all dreamlike about your anniversary you kept looking down at your finger like you were admiring something." Riley shakes her head guzzling her wine saying she could just like her hands making Maya laugh.

"I would believe that if.." she reaches out pulling Riley's necklace out her shirt. "I seen this through your shirt. Helpful hint next time don't wear a thin white shirt." Riley looks at her as Maya takes her hand. "I'm sorry peaches are you upset I didn't tell you about it?" Maya smiles at her shaking her head.

"I could never be mad at you Riles, if anything I'm happy for you. I would only be upset if you didn't asks me to be your maid of honor." Riley laughs pulling Maya into a hug. "I could think of no one else I want up there but you." They pull apart as Riley wipes her eyes smiling at her best friend.

"You know he wants to asks your permission before we officially tell you guys." Maya widened her eyes as a mischievous smile appeared on her face making Riley laugh.

* * *

Lucas felt like he was going to vomit. Here he stood outside Maya's studio with his triple chocolate truffles. Riley told him Maya had them at his restaurant and loved them. He chuckled when she said Maya told her she could live off them which if anyone would let her she would do.

He knocks taking a deep breath as he hears Maya shout to come in. He walks in seeing that it was dark as he looks around as Maya was playing music in the background. It sounded familiar but for the life of him he couldn't place it.

"Maya?" He calls out not seeing or hearing her. He nearly pees himself when Maya turns around in a chair petting a stuffed purple cat. "Huckleberry I've been expecting you." Lucas scratched his head asking her why was she talking like she had cotton balls in her mouth. Maya ignores him and continues petting the cat.

"What's this you come to my studio and don't bring a gift?" He chuckles shaking his head putting it all together. "So are you The Godfather or godmother?" Lucas asks as Maya smiles taking the cotton out her mouth and turning off the music.

"I prefer the bestest best friend almost aunt in the world." He nods as she places the cat down on the chair petting its head before moving or to open her curtains. "What's with the purple cat?" Maya smiles at him as she opens her window. "You stole her from Riley's place?" He asks as Maya sighs handing her over to him.

"Here is your truffles." He tells her as Maya hops up on her table opening the box and eating one. "Go ahead Ranger Rick asks me?" He tilts his head at her with a confused expression and she smiles raising her eyebrows at him.

"She told you?" He asks as Maya tells him no she had figured it out from how happy Riley was more happy than her regular happiness. "So will you give me your blessing or permission to marry her?" He asks watching as she bit into a truffle before answering him.

"What do I get out of this?" Maya tells him dusting her hands and folding her arms across her chest. Lucas chuckles knowing this was coming. Before Riley left she had told him that Maya would probably asks for something since he was going to marry her. "Well what can you offer me?" Maya asks smiling at him and looking at her fingernails.

Lucas couldn't help chuckling as she waited to see what he was going to offer her. "I'm not sure I know what to offer you." He tells her sitting on the stool next to the table holding Riley's purple cat. "Well as I see it it has to be something huge." Maya tells him throwing out her arms in the air.

"I mean you're marrying my best friend and just know I'm still going to be over all the time. We can set up a schedule if we must." He chuckles as he asks for a piece and pen writing something down. He looks at it and slides it across the table to her watching as she opens it smiling.

"Okay Sundance." Maya smiles hopping off the table. "You have my permission and blessing." She tells him holding out her hand as he chuckles shaking it. "So when do you plan to tell the rest of the gang?" Maya asks putting on her smock tying up her hair. "Well I figured we could have a barbecue and announce it."

Maya gasps looking at him weirdly making him return the look. "Huckleberry you don't have a barbecue to announce your engagement!" She flicks water at him making him chuckle. "Well we can't have a party your show is coming up and Riley would not want to take away from your big night."

Maya smiled grabbing her purple paint setting it down. "That's my little plant always thinking of others. Don't worry Bucky mcboing Boing I'll handle everything. Now go I have work to do." Lucas chuckles shaking his head as he walks out texting Riley telling her she was one step closer to being Mrs. Friar.

With the weight of asking for Maya's blessing off his shoulders Lucas headed to work finalizing everything for Mrs. Matthews company party. "Hey Lucas there is a guy here that says he's your brother in law? I didn't know you were married?"

Lucas looks up at his afternoon bartender and says he doesn't have a brother in law. He stands looking out his window shaking his head when he sees it's Auggie smiling and waving from the bar he chuckles telling him to let him up.

"Hey bro in law." Auggie smiles playfully punching him in the arm before walking in lounging on the couch Lucas had in his office. "What's up Auggie." Lucas chuckled leaning on his desk with folded arms. Auggie smiles sitting up before getting serious.

"Well you know how to cook right? I mean you own a restaurant and everything." Auggie tells him as Lucas nods along. "Well I was kind of hoping you could give me cooking lessons." Lucas looks at him with an amused expression.

"Now I know this is a lot and I really just want to learn how to cook a certain meal since Ava and mine anniversary is coming up and I want to surprise her." Lucas smiled walking over and sitting next to Auggie. "What do you want to learn how to make?"

Auggie smiled pulling out a paper from his pocket handing it to Lucas. "Roasted chicken with baby potatoes and carrots with mashed potatoes on the side. Gravy optional." He chuckles reading that last he rubs his neck as Auggie looks at him. "I could pay you. I mean I don't expect you to do it for free just because you are about to marry my sister."

Lucas laughed patting him on the shoulder before getting up and looking at his calendar on his desk. "When is your anniversary?" He asks looking at Auggie who tells him in three days. "Cutting it close huh?" Auggie laughed telling him Ava wanted romance since it was their fortieth.

"Fortieth?" Lucas looked at him questioningly. "Yeah Ava and I been married for years. I thought you knew?" Lucas shook his head as he tells him he could help and if he wanted he could teach him how to cook not just the roasted chicken. Auggie hugs him as he leaves making him laugh.

* * *

Riley rolled her eyes at Josh who was pumping gas telling her to get him whatever he wasn't picky. She knew that was a lie since last time they were on the road together he said that she got him chips and he complained he wanted something sweet.

She knew now to get him something salty and sweet to which he would say he wanted neither making her hit him. She grabbed chips when she seen a rack of magazines she walked up to it looking to see where Josh was before picking up a bridal one.

She smiled flipping through it getting excited to finally be able to wear her ring out in the open. Lucas told her after Maya gave her blessing she said she would handle the party to tell their friends. Since she didn't like the barbecue idea which Riley thought was a good one.

"Whatcha looking at?" Josh asks sneaking up on Riley causing her to jump dropping the magazine. "Oh I got it." She tells him when he bends down first picking it up looking at it with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at.." Josh starts to say noticing Riley's red cheeks. "Are you engaged?" He shouts as Riley shushes him.

They pay for their stuff heading back to the car. "So are you?" He asks glancing at her as they turn on the highway heading home. Riley sighed pulling her necklace from out her shirt holding it out to him telling him yes as she slips it on her finger.

"We've been together the last three days and you didn't tell me? I'm hurt niece." Riley was going to apologize but seen the smile on his face. "We were going to tell you we just wanted to tell everyone together besides mom and dad."

"So Maya doesn't know?" He asks looking at her as she turns her head. "What?! I just talked to her she didn't tell me. Oh she is in trouble." Riley laughs knowing by the time they get home Josh would forget to be mad when he sees her face.

"Uncle Josh you can't tell anyone okay? Please for your favorite niece?" She bats her eyes at him making him shake his head at her. "Fine but Maya is still in trouble." She laughs knowing he wasn't going to say anything.

Riley smiles as she opened her front door seeing her purple cat with flowers. "Penelope lilac where have you been?" She picks her up hugging her seeing Lucas smiling at her from the kitchen. "Does your future husband get that kind of loving?" Riley put the cat down tapping her lips. "Maybe."

Lucas shakes his head wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her. "So how was the trip?" Lucas asks kissing her once more as she sat on the couch. "Crazy but fun crazy." She tells him how on the first day they got a flat tire almost missing the shoot altogether. Followed by Josh getting stung by a bee followed by two mosquitos.

"He wouldn't stop itching on top of complaining about his bee sting. I ended up throwing him in the hotel pool." Riley smiled as Lucas laughs when she shows him the pictures. "I can't imagine him how he was with chicken pox." Lucas tells her putting his arm around her.

"Oh trust me he was extremely annoying the only one willing to be around him really was Maya. Granted she was the reason he got them at nine but he didn't mind." Lucas chuckled as he looked down at her fingers.

"You have the ring on?" He smiles bringing it to his lips kissing her hand. "Yeah well uncle Josh may have caught me looking at bridal magazine and I told him. But I also said if he breathed a word of it he was dead."

Lucas chuckles again moving the hair from her face cupping her cheek. "We seem to be bad at keeping this information under wraps until we officially announce it huh?" Riley shrugged as she bit her lip. "Who cares that just means I can let you tell the world we're getting married." He smiles shaking his head right before he kisses her.

 **Sorry if a little boring but Riley finding out about the bet is coming up.**


	17. Chapter 17

Riley shook her head laughing as she took a picture of Maya in a orange dress that looked like someone spilled paint on the floor and cleaned it up with a dress. They were currently at the mall looking for the perfect dress for Maya to wear to her art show.

Since she was having the center piece this year Riley told her she needed the perfect dress and a day dedicated just to her.

Maya throws herself on Riley telling her she didn't find anything she liked in the store and they could head to the next. Riley shakes her head as soon as they get out the store Maya gets distracted by a phone call from Josh. Riley smiles at her as Maya turns red from whatever josh is telling her.

Riley walks down a little looking in the store windows stopping at the little bridal boutique they had. "Go in." Maya tells her from behind her making her jump holding her chest. "Peaches you scared me. And no it's your day besides I'm not sure I want a big wedding and dress."

Maya looks at her shaking her head linking her arm through hers directing her into the store. "Riles I thought we discussed this you deserve happiness and a dress." Riley watched as Maya walked off to talk to a salesperson smiling but she had a nagging feeling something was going to happen.

She wasn't sure what it was but she could feel it making its way up to the surface and it scared her. She shakes those thoughts away smiling when she sees Maya and a salesperson coming her way. "Good afternoon your friend here informed me that your getting married." Riley looks at Maya and holds up her engagement ring to show the woman.

"My your fiancé has wonderful taste. Now let's see if we can find you the perfect dress." Maya laughs as Riley mouths help me as the woman takes her more in the store to try on dresses. Since it was still early and they barely got engaged Riley didn't have an idea of what her perfect dress would look like yet.

Her first wedding dress was a huge one with so much tulle it made Riley itch like crazy. But she wasn't about to tell the salesperson that little tidbit. The woman brought her a huge ball gown like dress helping her zip up so she could show Maya.

She walked out in the second one that had sleeves and layers and layers of ruffles making Riley feel like a cake topper. The saleswoman held her hands together saying how beautiful she looked while Maya tried not to laugh at her.

They go to the back and try on another dress that was sleeveless and had a corset that flowed down like a princess dress. Riley would have loved it if she could actually breath or walk in it.

After trying on dress after dress Riley didn't feel like any of them were actually the perfect dress she wanted. They were going to leave the store when Riley stops spotting a dress in the window on the other side of the store. "Would you like to try it on?" The saleswoman asked taking it off holding it out to Riley who couldn't speak so Maya says yes for her.

Riley tries it on looking at herself in the mirror and knew she found the perfect dress. It was a off the shoulder lace wedding dress with a 3/4 long sleeve with rhinestone and sash knee length A line bridal gown. She swayed back and forth in it giggling slightly before hearing Maya calling out to her to show her the dress.

She walked out and seen her mom sitting next to Maya. "Mom? How did you know we were here?" She asked as both her mom and best friend had tears in their eyes. "Sweetheart you look beautiful." Her mom tells her ignoring her question and circling Riley. "This is the dress isn't it Riles?" Maya asked standing next to her as they look in the mirror.

Riley nods swaying back and forth loving how it moved and didn't itch her at all. Topanga pays for the dress telling Riley it was her gift to her making Riley cry and hug her mom. "Thank you mommy." She whispers as Maya grabbed the bag.

"Well the most important item for your upcoming wedding is now taken care of." Maya tells her as they laugh walking out. "Peaches today suppose to be about you not me." Maya shrugs with a wink as they walk to get a Cinnabon.

"Thank you for calling my mom down here." Riley tells Maya as they sit at a table while her mom was smiling on the phone with her dad telling her about her dress. It helped that when Maya spotted Riley by the store she called Topanga who raced right over.

"Your welcome I knew this was something you would want to share with her since Jay's mom just bought you a dress without you or your mom there." She shudders making Riley laugh as she adds who does that. They click their forks together as they go back to eating their food.

"Well sweetheart I need to get back to work somethings up I need to take care of." Riley asks if everything is alright and Topanga nods hugging her and Maya.

"I'll take your dress home for you so Lucas doesn't see it. Bye girls." She waves laughing as Maya and Riley wave with their forks as she disappeared around the corner. "So shall we find you an outfit and continue our day of Maya?"

Maya looks at her weirdly as she tells her they don't call it that shaking her head when Riley tells her she's been calling it that all day. After not finding anything she would actually wear Riley and Maya start to head home.

"Peaches I'm so dumb." Riley tells Maya as she smacks her head turning the car around. "Girls I'm hurt that you went in search of the perfect outfit and didn't try my store first." Vanessa tells them as Riley and Maya enter and she tells her what they were doing.

They laugh and Maya points at Riley's hand as Riley slips off her ring putting it on her other hand turning it around. "So what kind of dress did you have in mind?" Vanessa asked pulling a rack of clothes from the back showing them.

Maya looks at the dresses as Smackle comes in with smoothies telling the girls they were in trouble for trying to partake a girls ritual without her. "Smackle we thought you and Farkle were still in your honeymoon phase?" Maya tells her as she holds up a black spaghetti dress to her body.

"Well dearest and I are however I do enjoy girl time." They all awe as they all try on different dresses deciding they were going to have a girls day.

* * *

Lucas took a look around his place and made a decision. If he was going to marry Riley he needed to make his place look more like a home for both of them. He wasn't sure if they would move into his place or into hers although he knew he probably move in with her.

He still wanted to make this feel like home for her too. Some place they could use to get away when the kids were driving them crazy. He chuckled to himself smiling at the fact he was already thinking about kids with her.

Before he met her the thought of kids freaked him out but now the thought of a little girl that looked like Riley wasn't so scary. If anything it got him excited for a future with Riley that he couldn't wait for.

He cleaned out a couple of drawers in his dresser for her making space in his closet so she could hang up her clothes. He hung up the dress she had left and folded the pajamas putting them away and the fuzzy bunny slippers he got her so she wouldn't have cold feet at night.

He didn't have to worry about the bathroom since she already had a toothbrush and other of her stuff in there. He looked around his living room and was in the process of moving his couch when his elevator opened up.

"Guys night!" The boys shout out holding up chips and beers as Lucas shook his head. Zay dropped the chips looking at the clothes Lucas had put into boxes. "Dude your moving out?" Lucas tells him no that since he was getting serious with Riley he was simply making space in his place for her.

"Dude you're so whipped. I can't imagine what you will be like when you guys actually get married." Josh choked on his beer as Lucas shakes his head widening his eyes he was still the only one who knew he proposed to Riley.

"Hey when you are in love with someone you do stuff for that person who you want to see with a smile on their face everytime they think about you or look at you or...what?" Lucas asked seeing all of them looking at him weirdly. "It's nothing just I don't think we've seen you like this before?" Farkle tells him before asking Zay was he like that before.

"Yeah no. I don't know who this Luke is but I like him." Zay smiles putting his arm around Lucas shoulder. "He's a big ole gooey romantic like the rest of us." The guys laugh while Lucas elbows him moving the boxes out the way.

"So what exactly are we doing for this guys night?" Lucas asked as they passed around the beers and chips. They all share a look not really sure what to do since all their women were together. "Well I say we go spy on them. Ninja style." Zay says doing karate moves kicking his legs out.

They were all in agreement since they had nothing really better to do. They make their way to Riley's house and see them all sitting and laughing. Zay suggests hitting them with water balloons. Farkle and Josh weren't to sure and said they should get water guns and not balloons.

They go to the store buying guns and filling them up before returning. "Okay where did they go?" Lucas whispers as he looked in the window not seeing anyone. "Oh boys." Maya singsongs as they turn and she hits them with a water balloon before running.

They chase her to the backyard where the other girls wait with their own water guns. "So." Riley smiles walking forward with the girls behind her as Lucas steps forward with the guys behind him. "It seems we are about to go into battle any last words?"

Lucas smiles pulling her to him and kisses her. "Hi." He whispers when they pull apart making her blush and whisper hi back. Zay and Maya gag as they pull them apart and they begin their water fight. It doesn't last long since neither group had guns that held a lot of water.

"This was fun." Vanessa tells them leaning on Zay who was still soaked from everyone ganging up on him in the end. "It was we should do something like this all the time." Josh says as Lucas laughs saying isn't this what Riley and Auggie do all the time.

"Well I am beat." Riley yawns as the elevator doors open to Lucas place. After everyone dried off and went their separate ways Riley told Lucas she was having a sleepover at his place. "Luke carry me please?" She gives him her puppy dog eyes making him chuckle before scooping her up carrying her and her bag to his room.

"What are you doing?" She asked noticing him unpacking her bag. "Well don't freak out but I've made space for you." She gets up and looks at the dresser before looking in his closet. "Why Lucas Friar are you asking me to move in?"

He chuckles nodding his head as he puts his arms around her waist. "Well I figured we could sort out all that after the wedding but until then yes I want you to feel like this is your home too." She smiles throwing her arms around his neck and kisses him. "I love you." She whispers putting her head on his chest.

"I love you too princess." He looks down and sees her eyes beginning to close. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

"Morning beautiful." Lucas sings to her as she had her eyes close still. "To early I'm not awake." She whispers throwing the blanket over her head. She hears him chuckle as he gets under with her. "I made pancakes. Blueberry." She opens one eye and sees him holding one in his hand.

She opens her mouth making him laugh as she takes a bite. She opens her mouth for more but he doesn't give her any as she opens her eyes frowning at him. "Get up and you can have more." He tells her eating the pancake as he walks out the room.

"A fiancé is supposed to romance his future bride and bring her breakfast in..." Riley stops and smiles and sits up seeing him walk in with a tray for her. "I'm all about the romance baby." He kisses her head as she giggles sipping her coffee.

"If you really were you'd be shirtless." She tells him as he looks at her with wide eyes. He chuckles before nodding his head taking his shirt off as her cheeks heat up. "Better?" He asks taking a pancake and eating it. "Much." She mumbles as she bites into hers.

"So what's the plan for today?" Lucas asked as he came back from taking the tray to the kitchen and lays down with Riley again. "Nothing much. Just hoping my fiancé wanted to makeout a little before I go help out at the bakery. Unless he is busy?" Lucas looks at his wrist and pulls her on top of him.

"I'm never busy when it comes to you Riley." He cups her cheek as she bites her lip blushing. "I do love a guy who is never to busy for his fiancée." She tells him leaning down kissing him before gasping as he flips them.

"Well you must really love me then?" He moves the hair from her face as she nods she does love him.

Riley sat on the train with the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy in that moment but the feeling was starting to turn to something else. As she gets that feeling she had the day before at the mall with Maya. She didn't know what it was and she didn't want it to reach the surface but she could feel it making its way up.

The train stops and she fiddles with her necklace that held her engagement ring waiting for the door to open. Just as it does she hears his voice in front of her. "Hello Riley." She rolls her eyes ignoring him and starts to walk away.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Jay tells her walking fast to catch up with her. "Leave me alone Jay I'm having a good day and I don't need you to ruin it." She tells him walking a little faster hoping he take the hint. Maybe this was what I was feeling she thought as he kept in step with her.

"So who's the lucky guy?" He asked making her stop in her tracks and look at him. "What?" She asked as he nods at her making her touch her hand to her chest putting the ring back in her shirt. "There is no guy." She starts to walk away but his next words stop her.

"Hope you and the chef are happy." She turns around to look at him but seen he was nowhere in sight. She quickly walks to the bakery and heads to the back calling Maya who races over to meet her. "Riles I highly doubt someone at your mom's office told him." Maya reassures her for the tenth time.

"Do you think he is stalking me or just keeping tabs on me like a jerk like him would do?" Maya applauds her for calling him a jerk and sits next to her. "I'm not sure but maybe you should tell your mom or Huckleberry at least." Riley shakes her head and stands up pacing.

"No this is just Jay trying to make me second guess myself. He could have easily overheard my mom and I or even saw Lucas at her office." She sits back down hoping that the bad feeling she was having was just from talking with Jay again.

* * *

Lucas was at Josh's place trying to get him to tell him what Maya had planned for his and Riley's engagement party to tell their friends. He had seen an invitation of sorts on Maya's phone before she left and now he was trying to get him to tell him.

Josh shook his head telling him he was under strict orders not to answer any questions or Maya would withhold her kisses from him. He told him he worked to hard to get them and wasn't ready to let them go. Lucas nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about since he was like that with Riley.

"Princess?" Lucas calls out as he opens the Matthews front door and into the apartment. Riley had called him that afternoon and told him to dress up and meet her at her parents place. "So how do I look?" He turns holding his chest as he sees her in the lavender dress Vanessa gave her looking breathtaking as ever.

"Like words wouldn't do you justice." He tells her grabbing her hand kissing it and twirling her. Her cheeks heat up and she fixes his tie telling him he didnt look to bad himself. He kisses her cheek as they make their way out running into Josh and Maya.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Lucas asked as Maya and Josh grab them pulling them towards the bakery. "Slow down Peaches I'm in heels." Riley tells her as they reach the bakery steps. "Shoot we should have brought umbrellas it might rain." Josh tells them looking up.

Riley and Lucas look up before looking at each other saying they didn't mind if it did making Maya gag. "Gross let's go." She pushes them forward and into the bakery flipping the switch as everyone jumps out yelling surprise with a banner reading happy engagement.

Lucas watched as Riley went and hugged her parents while he turned to Maya. "Maya I told you you didn't have to do this especially since your show is tomorrow. We could have waited." Maya laughs looking over at Riley who was showing off her ring to Vanessa and Smackle. "Huckleberry look at Riley." He does chuckling as she winks at him before turning back to their friends.

"I would do anything to see her happy and I know you would too. So celebrating a big moment the same week as a big moment for me is what we do. She would do the same for me." He smiles knowing Riley would do something like that and thanks Maya who hands him his sash he agreed to wear that read Huckleberry groom on it.

"Lucas these are my grandparents Amy and Alan Matthews or as I like to call them my partners in crime." Riley tells him as he shakes Alan's hand and Amy hugs him. "Welcome to the family son treat her good. I know how to hide bodies." Alan tells him making Lucas gulp and Riley and her grandma laugh.

"He's kidding Lucas." Riley whispers as he wraps his arm around her waist. The party was in full swing when Zay shouts for speech. "Who wants to start first?" Maya asked looking around.

"I will." Jay says smiling wickedly at everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**In this chapter you will get the pov from Maya too.**

Just as Lucas tenses up he looks down and can feel Riley tense up as well. He looks at her and sees the shock and something else in her eyes just as he sure she can see the fear in his. He turns back to Jake who is smiling wickedly at him or at least he thought it was him until he hears Riley speak.

"What are you doing here Jay?" Riley tells him with anger in her voice. "You need to leave now!" Maya adds standing next to them holding onto Riley's other hand. "Wait." Lucas starts looking at Riley. "You know him?" Riley swallows and looks at him nodding her head. "He's my ex fiancé."

Lucas felt like all the air was knocked out of him in that moment he couldn't believe he didn't put it all together before. "He's your ex?" He asks turning So his back was to Jake. "Riley I need to talk to you in private." He tells her as she nods.

"What is going on here? This is a private party Mr. Hudson." Topanga asks glaring at Jake as he pulls something from his jacket. "Nothing much Mrs. Matthews just need to give this to Lucas. After all he earned it." Lucas clenched his fists as Riley asks what was he talking about and did he know him.

"I can explain all that if..." he gets cut off by Jake's voice. "Oh I won't be long. Here you go Lucas." He hands him an envelope and spots Zay off to the side with Vanessa. "Oh hey Zay how's the misses?" Zay moves towards him as Vanessa stops him. "Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Riley shouts.

"I'll tell you Riley." Jake says as Lucas stands in front of her. "Don't Jake. I mean it." Jake shakes his head smiling as Riley takes the envelope out of Lucas hand opening it. "Oh my god." She whispers as Lucas can see the tears in her eyes. He moves toward her but she backs up.

Maya takes the paper Riley was holding and looks at it before turning to Lucas. "This better be a joke Huckleberry or so help me I'll kill you both right where you stand." Jake chuckles as he looks over his shoulder telling Maya it was true.

"What is? What is going on here?" Cory asks moving towards them. "Go ahead Lucas tell them or should I?" Jake says patting his shoulder. Lucas pushes his hand away and looks at Riley who had tears in her eyes. "Falling in love with you was never part of the plan." He starts to say as the tears fill his own eyes.

Jake groans and clears his throat. "Attention everyone as some of you well.." he chuckles. "All of you know me but let's recap shall we? Jake Hudson guy that was supposed to marry Riley here." He gestures at Riley who looks away as Lucas clenched his fists once again.

"But she left me on the day of the wedding made me look like a fool. But not for long she really is nothing special. I however decided she couldn't get away with humiliating me so my pal Zay here. Wave to the people Zay. He told me all about his buddy Lucas who was quite the ladies man."

He begins to applaud Lucas who moves towards him. "Oh hold that thought buddy. I bet this ladies man that he couldn't get Riley here to fall in love with him in four months but to my surprise he did it in two and got her to agree to marry..." He gets cut off by Lucas punching him in the jaw.

Jake gets up and tries to punch him as Zay stops him as Josh and Auggie hold him back. Lucas looks around and doesn't see Riley so he runs outside seeing her walking away in the rain. He runs after her holding his jacket over his head as he places it around her shoulders causing her to turn around.

She turns around and he could see even in the rain the tears falling down her face. "Riley I..." He starts to say but gets cut off by her slapping him. "Shut up." She tells him wiping at her eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me? Was anything between us real?" He moves towards her but she backs up holding out her hand to stop him.

"Riley from the moment I met you it's been real you have to..." he stops when she shakes her head sniffing. "Stop lying to me it wasn't real I was just some bet this whole time I've always been some bet for you. Was anything you said to me real? Were those even your grandparents in Texas?"

"Riley yes everything was real it's always been real maybe when I first met you it was supposed to be a bet but being with you.." He sighs stepping towards her taking it slow since she doesn't move pulling her into his arms. "Being with you I was myself the real me I didn't know I could be. It stopped being a bet the moment you hit me with that dart."

He smiles when he hears Riley softly giggle. He lifts her head moving the wet hair off her face cupping her cheek. He leans down to kiss her but she backs up holding onto her engagement ring twisting it. "No. How do I know if anything you say is the truth?" He steps towards her even though she moved back.

"Riley I'm not lying to you everything I said or did was because I wanted to be with you and not because of some bet. Can't you see that? Don't let what Jake said come between us." She shakes her head looking at her hand.a "But he has." She whispers taking the ring off her finger.

"No." He tells her closing her hand over the ring. "He doesn't have to come between us Riley it's always been you and me." She continues to shake her head as she puts the ring in his hand. "But it hasn't just been us. Jake has been in this relationship with us the whole time." He shakes his head trying to hold on to her and not lose her like he knows he is.

"I can't marry you Lucas." She drops his jacket and runs off as he stands there looking up at the falling rain.

* * *

Maya took a deep breath as she unlocked the door to Riley's place. She expected to find her surrounded by tissues or mountains of desserts. What she didn't expect was to find her best friend doing yoga smiling as she sees Maya walk in.

"Morning Peaches. There's coffee and muffins." Riley tells her as she changes yoga positions. "Riles are you okay?" She asks never seeing her like this before. "Yeah I'm good. Got a little bit of the sniffles from being in the rain. Other than that I'm great." Riley tells her with a smile Maya had never seen on her face before.

Maya looks at her walks to the kitchen and grabs some wine out of the fridge along with the cake Riley had in there. "Maya it's nine in the morning is there something you want to talk about?" Riley asks putting down the wine.

"No I'm fine. What about you do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Maya asks opening the wine and pouring her some. "There's nothing to talk about Maya I'm good." She smiles shaking her head as she gets up walking to the kitchen and pouring herself more coffee.

"Riles you can talk to me you know that right?" Maya starts to tell her as Riley tells her she knows that. "Hey how about we have a movie night watch a bunch of romantic movies and stuff our face with popcorn. Sound fun?"

"Peaches I'm fine and besides you have your art show tonight. You have to be there you can't miss it." She sits back down with her drinking her coffee. "Riley why are you acting as if everything that happened last night didn't? You can get angry you know that right? If you want we can go a break some stuff."

Riley laughs as Maya grabs her hand. "I have some old vases in my studio that I was going to give away you can break them instead. Whatever you want we will do it." Riley shakes her head patting Maya's hand. "I'm fine Peaches it was my fault anyways. This is the universe way of telling me I'm meant to be alone."

She gets up as Maya shakes her head at her. "Riles nothing that happened was your fault and the universe is wrong. You can't keep it inside." She sees her nodding her head wiping at her eyes before shaking her head taking a deep breath. "What's done is done. Can't change the past Maya let's move forward. So you have a dress for tonight?"

Maya looked at her wanting to wrap her in a blanket and hug her until she let it all go. She knew she was going to keep blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault at all. She looks at her and watches knowing she was pretending to be alright and didn't want to leave her alone even though she told her she was okay.

"How is she Maya?" Topanga asks as soon as Maya walked through the door. Maya hugs her shaking her head sighing. "She's a mess but won't let herself be." She tells her sitting down with Josh, Farkle and Smackle as Auggie was at home watching cory who was mad.

"What do you mean she won't allow herself to?" Smackle asked. Maya explains to them the Riley she expected to find and the Riley she just saw who was living in deep denial. Worse than she had ever expected to see her. "You know it wrong to say but I'd wish she was sad and in need of comfort cause this Riley I... don't know."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about that jackass Jake." Farkle spits out shocking them all since he wasn't one to curse. "What happened to him?" Maya asked looking around at everyone as Topanga wore a small smile.

"Well he's out. I talked to the board and said it's me or him and they were more than happy to fire him especially since he's been falsifying documents to win cases. So now I'll be the lawyer prosecuting him." Maya smiled knowing at least one problem was solved now she just was worried about Riley.

* * *

"Hey niche." Riley smiles as she opens her front door hugging her uncle Eric. "Sorry I didn't make it last night but your dad filled me in on what happened you okay?" He asked as they sat on the couch. "I'm good uncle Eric never been better. I'll admit last night was bad but it's fine. I'm over it." She tells him with a shrug.

Riley played with the end of the pillow she was holding as Eric smiled looking at her. She knew out of everyone he wouldn't asks her anymore if she was doing okay or if she needed anything and that's exactly what she wanted.

She didn't want to think anymore about it because if she did she didn't think she would be able to stop crying. And she definitely didn't want to cry over another guy even if it was Lucas she would cry about.

"Let's go do something then?" Eric tells her slapping playfully at her hand making her hit him with the pillow. "What do you want to do?" She asked laughing as he pretends she's hurting him like he uses to do when she was little.

"I'm not sure but let's go cause some mischief. Maybe throw water balloons in the bakery again?" He lifts his eyebrows giving her that mischievous smile of his. "I'm not sure mom would let us again especially after Auggie and I had a nerf war we started in the apartment that escalated in the bakery."

He taps his chin as he ponders what they should do making her smile. He came up with an idea about to tell her when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Eric tells her as she looks at the door with wide eyes seeing from the front window who it was.

She hid against the wall trying not to laugh as Eric opened the door halfway with a craze look in his eyes. "Yessssss?" He groaned holding his chest. She covers her mouth as she hears Lucas speak. "Um is Riley Matthews here?" Riley could hear something in his voice but she didn't want to think about it.

"I know not of this Riley you speak of. Goodbye." He closes the door and looks over at Riley who was chewing her lip. "How about we go kick Auggie and your dad's butt at laser tag?" She nods watching as Lucas leaves something on the porch looking at the door before walking away.

Riley turns to him smiling as she grabs her jacket heading out the door as Eric calls her dad and Auggie telling the to meet up with them. They get in his car as Riley looks at the flowers that were sitting on her porch.

"Hey." She turns to look at Eric and begins to laugh. He had on his long hair and beard he had shaved off but had someone make into a disguise for him. It was rare for him to pull it out and Riley knew he was doing it just for her.

"Shall we play a game?" He asked in a robot voice handing her a bag. She smiles taking out the fake glasses and beard putting them on. "Yes we shall plays with squirrels." She responds with her own robot voice.

Riley couldn't help but laugh as she caught her breath hiding behind a wall in the laser tag building. She knew she could count on her uncle Eric who she saw talk to her dad who was still mad about the night before.

"Agent Matthews what are you doing?" Eric whisper shouts at her breathing heavily. "You're going to give away our base." Riley shakes her head as he does a whole bunch of random hand signals followed by bird calls.

She takes off chasing after her dad getting him twice before the lights come on. "We won!" Eric shouts picking her up spinning her. "Suck it Matthews!" Riley and Auggie laugh as their dad and uncle play fight with each other.

"Riles what are you doing?" Maya asked as she got home seeing Riley on her doorstep. After laser tag she had Eric drop her off their with the outfit she chose to wear to her exhibit. He however was going back to her place once he notice she had a swing in her yard.

"Peaches tonight is your big night I wasn't going to miss it." She pinches her cheek as Maya unlocks the door for them. "Riley you didn't have to come I told you you need time and I have some cups I don't like that you can break."

Riley shakes her head laying her dress down over Maya's couch. "Maya I already told you I'm fine. I don't need to break anything but I do need to pee. Eric suggested a slurpee contest on the way back from laser tag. Big mistake."

She runs off towards the bathroom with her dress so she could get changed. She washes her hands changing her clothes and puts on the dress when she hears Maya on the phone. She opens the door a crack listening to her talk to Farkle.

"I know Farkle but she doesn't want to face it. She is trying to avoid it altogether. I know it's..." Maya stops talking when Riley holds her hand out to her. "Hello Farkle. I'm fine Maya and I will see you tonight and I'm hoping you have that raven haired beauty on your arm too. Bye."

She hangs up not letting him saying anything and looks at Maya as she gives her back her phone. "So that's your dress?" Maya asks looking at the black dress Riley had on. "Pretty. I'll go change now."

* * *

"This is Riley leave a message." Lucas throws his phone on the couch hitting Zay with it. "Dude!" He groans holding his leg rubbing it. "Zay you don't have to be here you know that." He tells him slumping on his barcalounger as Zay gives him a look.

"Yeah I actually do." He tells him getting up going towards the bathroom. Lucas sighs feeling like a jerk. After the disastrous surprise engagement party Vanessa asked Zay the truth about how he knew Jake resulting in him getting kicked out of the house.

Plus he was there to make sure Lucas didn't go and track Jake down and kick his ass. He looks at the tv and gets up grabbing his phone trying Riley again. He get her voicemail and hangs up trying once more.

"Hi it's me please call me back Riley." He hangs up staring at his phone willing for it to ring with her picture. He gets up walking to the kitchen checking his phone making sure the ringer was on still.

"Dude staring at it won't make it go off." Zay tells him handing him another beer. Lucas looks at him before going gback to staring at his phone. He sighs picking it up calling her number again slightly growling covering his face when he gets her voicemail again.

"Luke you need to give her time. You can't push her to talk with you." He moves his hands away looking at Zay. "I know but if I don't do something or talk to her I just..." He leans back dialing her number once more.

"You'll what?" Zay asked. "I know if I don't try to fix this then I'm going to lose her forever." Zay sighs and gets up sitting next to him patting his shoulder. "So what do you want to do?" Lucas smiles getting up realizing something.

"Tonight is Maya's art exhibit Riley will be and so will I." He tells Zay running into his room to change.

Zay and Lucas arrive to the event happy that it was an open exhibition and they didn't need invitations. "Do you see anyone?" Lucas asked looking around as Zay directs him to a little makeshift bar they had. "No but have a drink to calm your nerves." He tells him handing him a cup of wine.

Lucas held the cup in his hand looking around the place trying to spot anyone especially Riley. "Do you see them?" He asked Zay again putting his cup down moving among the growing crowd. He looked back to asks him but he didn't see him anymore.

He looks around trying to find him when he bumps into someone. "Oh I'm sor... Riley." He steps towards her but she backs up from him. "Riley?" He calls out stopping her as she turns back around to him. "Can we talk please?" He watches as she nervously fidgets with her fingers.

"I would love to Lucas but.." she tells him with a smile. "it's Maya's night and I don't want to take nothing away from her. Whatever you have to say can wait." She give him a small smile before disappearing in the crowd.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" He turns around and sees Maya glaring at him. "I wanted to talk to Riley but she didn't want to take away from your day." She rolls her eyes starting to walk away when he stops her.

"Is she okay?" He asks as Maya turns back around to look at him. "She is nowhere near being okay." She turns and walks away after that leaving him standing there.


	19. Chapter 19

Riley tapped the box she held of pictures in her hand staring at the blank wall in her backyard. She was trying to find inspiration and no matter how hard she stared at it she couldn't figure it out. Maya told her it was because she was pretending everything was okay when it wasn't. She didn't believe that everything was messed up everything was fine and that was how she wanted it.

"Trying to melt the wall?" She gasps closing her eyes not wanting to turn around. "Riley?" She slowly turned around putting on a smile. "Oh hey there Lucas." She sets the box down feeling her hands start to shake. They stare at each other before Lucas moves closer to her causing her to step back.

Riley could see the dark circles under his eyes and felt her heart clench wanting nothing more than to just hold him but her head and her feet weren't letting her.

"I'm so sorry Riley. I never wanted to hurt you." She shook her head swallowing the lump in her throat not ready to hear this yet. "Lucas I..." she sniffed wiping at her eyes trying to keep the tears she had successfully kept away for the past two days at bay.

"I'm not ready to talk about this. Okay?" She whispers the last part feeling the wall she put up start to crumble and she wasn't ready for that. "When Riley? I miss you. I miss us." He tells her walking up to her cupping her cheek.

She leans into it before stepping back shaking her head. "I can't Lucas I'm sorry. I just... you should go." She picks up her box heading back inside the house wiping her eyes watching as Lucas walks away.

"I think I need to get away." Riley tells Maya as they sat in her studio. Maya looks at her and sits next to her. "Riles you need to talk about it. Here." She gets up and hands Riley a polka dot vase. Riley smiles shaking her head as she sets it back down.

"I'm not going to break anything Peaches I'm fine I just need to get away for awhile." She didn't want to tell her that Lucas had visited her earlier that day and she just wasn't ready to face everything that came along with talking with him.

"Okay so where do you want to go?" Maya asks as Riley shook her head.

"Maya you can't come I know you got offered a job the other night at your art exhibit I can't ask you to drop everything for me. That is a big deal." Maya gives her a look making Riley give it right back. "I'm fine besides where I want to go you would complain the whole time."

"Thanks for this Uncle Shawn." Riley hugs him as she puts her bags down in his cabin it really was the only place besides places with her Uncle Eric where she could truly think. "No problem kiddo. How long you plan to stay? You know your mom will kill me if anything happens to you out here."

Riley laughed knowing when she told her parents she wanted to get away her mom didn't want her to go alone in fear she would get lost in the woods. "I'm gonna stay I think maybe a few days. Wrap my head around a few things before going back to the rest of my life."

Shawn looks at her giving her a quick sad smile before hugging her squeezing her letting her know in that hug whatever she needed to get out she could there. "Be safe kiddo I don't want both of us to end up on milk cartons." She laughs as he walks out the door shivering.

She walks around the cabin looking around before sitting in the window looking outside. She sighs before grabbing her phone sitting it in the window looking out it as it rings. "Bored aren't you?" She laughs nodding her head looking at her best friend through the phone. "I told you I could go with you Riles. Where are you anyway?"

"Uncle Shawn's cabin. Where are you?" She asks smiling as Maya makes a face shaking her head as Riley tells her she knew she do that when she told her. "I'm driving with Smackle right now looking for something to do since you left us." Riley shakes her head as she looks out the window again.

"You okay?" Maya asks as Riley sniffs nodding her head. "Yeah I just..." She pauses looking back at the phone. "I know honey. And it's okay to miss him too. Do you want us to come up there? Smackle can tell us all the statistics about being girls alone in the woods."

Riley laughs when Maya turns her phone towards Smackle who tells her it's better to have safety in numbers. "Yeah I think it would be nice to spend time with just us girls. Invite Vanessa too. She is part of the group after all." Maya nods as Riley hear a car pull up. She takes her phone with her and walks to the front door opening it to see the girls.

"Like I said you aren't alone." Maya tells her as they hang up running and hugging each other. Riley shakes her head as she hugs Smackle along with Vanessa who was in the back seat. "How did you know I was even here?" Riley asks them as they walk inside the cabin.

"Your mom. She knew you would probably see a deer and wander after it." They laugh when Smackle adds again telling Vanessa the story of Riley chasing after a deer.

* * *

Lucas groan as he lifted his pillow off his head ready to kill Zay for banging on his bedroom door. After the day he had yesterday he didn't want to see anyone. "Dude I'm not in the...gran?" He says when he opens his door and sees his grandma standing in front of him holding her nose.

"Oh ducky you smell." His grandmother tells him pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asks when they pull apart and sniffs himself when his grandma holds her nose again. She shakes her head pushing towards his bathroom. "Shower and then we can talk." She tells him as she shakes her head heading back out to the living room.

After his shower Lucas wiped the mirror sighing as he looked at himself before opening the door and heading towards the living room. "Here." Gran tells him handing him a sandwich. Lucas thanks her and knew she was mad since she left the sandwich whole instead of cutting it into triangles.

Something she did for him no matter how old he got.

She sits across from him enjoying her own sandwich jumping when someone yells die zombies. "Joseph Friar!" Lucas looks and sees his pappy Joe playing video games with Zay giving each other hi fives when they kill a zombie together.

Lucas knew he was in trouble if not one but both his grandparents had come from Texas to visit. He slowly finishes his sandwich while his grandma watched him. "Ducky you taking small bites isn't gonna stop ya from talking to me." He swallows nodding his head as he puts his plate in the sink.

"Die zombie!" His grandma looks at his pappy joe shaking her head as she suggests they go for a walk. They make it to the sidewalk as his grandma links her arm with his pulling her coat tighter around herself. Lucas looks at her as she looks at him neither saying anything waiting for the other to speak.

"Who told you?" Lucas asked after they made it a block and uncomfortable silence. "Nobody had to tell me anything bout nothing. I'm your grandmother and I know when something ain't right." Lucas chuckles softly as she shakes her head at him.

"However Riley did call me to check on you." Lucas breath hitches in his throat as his heart quickens at the mention of Riley's name. Did that mean she still loved him if she called his grandmother to come visit. "I don't know if it means that but she must care something if she took the time to tell me how awful you look and smelled."

Lucas turns red not realizing he had spoken that out loud for her to hear. "So you gonna tell me why you did it or am I supposed to read your mind?" Lucas looks at her rubbing his neck. "I think either way you end up being disappointed in me." He tells her as they walk towards the park.

She looks at him shaking her head. "Ducky I have never been disappointed in you." He gives her a look making her smile as they find a bench sitting down. "So enlighten me then Ducky I'm waiting." He looks at all the people passing before sighing and telling her everything.

From Zay introducing him to Jake to the start of the deal, getting hit in the head from a dart by Riley during one of her brother/sister war to officially meeting her and her friends. He tells her everything leaving nothing out even the disastrous engagement party. And trying to talk to her the day before and Riley not wanting to.

"So I guess after that she must of called you." He tells her feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest just to be replace with another one. He looks at his grandma as she looks straight since he started talking. "Your disappointed in me aren't you?" He asks looking at his hands.

"Oh Ducky I'm disappointed just not with you." He looks at her as she says not really. "What does that mean?" He asks confused slightly by her words. "I'm disappointed in the whole situation and I have half a mind to put you and Zay over my knee. For your ignorance alone." Lucas chuckles as she pulls him to her hugging him.

"Ducky have pappy joe and I taught you nothing?" She asks as they pull apart. "You've taught me everything I know." She gasps hitting him in the chest. "I don't remember teaching you how to make bet with other idiots and play with people's feelings." Lucas frowns looking at her. "Gran are you calling me an idiot?"

He laughs lightly when she says she was and what was he going to do about it as she hits him again. "So what do you think I should do?" He asks after they stop laughing. She smiles looking at him giving him a knowing look. "Ducky I think we both know what you need to do. The real question is can you handle what comes next?"

He looks at her knowing she meant if he did finally get a chance to talk with Riley would he be okay with either outcome. She forgives him and they get back together or she yells at him telling him she never wanted to see him again. He wasn't sure he could handle the second one at all.

"I'm not sure my heart can handle what she says Gran." She shakes her head cupping his cheeks. "I'm afraid you might have to. Just talk to her and hope for the best that's all you can do. The rest is up to her." Lucas nodded knowing she was right he was just hoping it all worked out and he didn't lose her forever.

* * *

Riley walked outside sitting on the steps of the cabin staring at the night sky with her hot cocoa. She was glad Maya didn't listen and brought the girls to come down with her to the cabin. It was just what she needed. She smiled thinking about how that first day Smackle did fill them in on all her outdoor statistics even freaking out Vanessa who liked camping.

Riley and her laughed when Maya told Smackle if she didn't stop she was going to cover her in honey and tie her to a tree. Smackle responded by saying she would like to see that happen and that she could take Maya since she took karate.

They spent the afternoon by the little lake near the cabin seeing deer and keeping Riley from wandering after them.

"Hey." Riley looks up and sees Vanessa standing by the front door hesitating with whether to walk all the way out or go back in. "Hey." Riley tells her smiling at her. "I got room for one more." She pats the space next to her as Vanessa sits down looking at the sky and then her hands.

"I'm so sorry Riley." Vanessa tells her shifting so she was turned looking at Riley. "For what?" Riley asked tilting her head not understanding. "For what happened between you and Lucas if I had known Zay was friends with such a..." Riley cuts her off shaking her head.

"Vanessa you couldn't have known and even if you did Jake has a way of twisting things in your head to make it seem like it's a good thing." Vanessa looks at her as Riley smiles looking out into the woods. "Is that why you're having trouble talking with Lucas?" Riley looked at her with wide eyes was that the reason or was she just shutting him out before she got even more hurt.

"I don't know." She whispers looking at her before looking at the sky. "I guess I'm just afraid of what happens after we finally do talk." They hear the front door open and Maya comes out looking at them holding up wine and Smackle behind her with glasses. "Girl talk without wine is a definite no no." Maya tells them opening the wine.

"Maya statistically that's..." Smackle starts to say but Maya cuts her off telling her just go with it. "So you ready to talk about it Riles?" Maya asks as Riley leans on her. "I don't know I don't know if I'm ready for anything. I think it's best if I just stay in rileytown for the rest of my life." Vanessa mouths rileytown and Maya smiles shaking her head telling her she's tell her later.

"Riley we both know you can't do that. And besides none of us will let you do that." Maya tells her as the others agree clinking their glasses together. "I know I just... I need time." She looks at the girls who share a look nodding telling her okay.

"Okay I was wrong." Maya says the next day handing Riley a cup of coffee as they say on the front porch again. "You were wrong about what Peaches?" Riley asks smiling smelling the aroma of her coffee. "I like roughing it it's fun." She looks at Riley who begins to laugh telling her they didn't rough it.

"So you want to stay a few more days or want to head back?" Maya asks looking at Riley. She sighs setting her coffee down looking at Maya. She thought about it all last night and we'll into the morning. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure she was ready to face everything but the longer she put it off the longer it got harder.

"No I'm ready to go home I'm just not ready to see Lucas." She fiddles with her fingers biting at her lip. She was nervous and she knew Maya could see it on her face. "Well if you want you can stay with me a couple of days, slumber party it up there." Riley smiles giving Maya a hug before they go back inside the cabin.

* * *

"So this is your place Ducky?" Gran asks looking around his restaurant with pappy Joe and Zay still talking about the zombie game. "Yeah this is the place. You guys want something to eat?" He laughs when Zay and pappy Joe say yes raising their hands.

Lucas heads to the back when he sees Mrs. Matthews off to the side talking to one of his bartenders. "You okay Ducky?" He looks at his grandma as Mrs. Matthews sees them walking towards him making him nervous. "Hello Mrs. Matthews." She smiles softly before looking at his grandma.

"Oh Gran this is Mrs. Matthews. Mrs. Matthews this is my grandma." They shake hands before she excuses herself walking towards the front door. "Go Ducky." Gran tells him pushing him as he nods rubbing his neck calling out to her just as she walked out and begins to ramble.

"Mrs. Matthews words cannot express how incredibly sorry I am for what I did and I know that an apology to you isn't going to fix the situation but I just." He sighs rubbing his neck again. "I want you to know I never meant for it to go as far as it did being around Riley is like being in another world and I guess I enjoyed that world so much I didn't think about the consequences."

Topanga smiles as Lucas takes another breath and begins again. "But I do know one thing I can have you all hate me but I can't have Riley hate me because then I would hate myself for losing the best thing in my life." She continues smiling at him as Lucas was getting more nervous.

"Lucas I don't hate you. I don't think anyone truly hates you dislike you yes but not hate. Well maybe Mr. Matthews but he is a different story altogether." They both laugh as she looks at the restaurant and then him. "And I don't believe Riley hates you either she just needs time. If you know her as well as I believe you do then you know she just needs time."

He nods his head knowing she right but he knew he couldn't wait giving her time to talk herself out of what she felt for him. She pats his cheek before she turns to walk away before turning back to him. "You haven't lost her Lucas she just needs time please give her that."

He nods as she waves turning corner as he walks back in the restaurant. "Everything go okay?" His gran asks as he walks back in. He sits down with them nodding his head. "Yeah and I think I've figured out a way to fix things.

 **Next up Lucas goes on an apology tour with some bruises along the way. Plus his talk with Riley. Only two maybe three chapters left.**


	20. Chapter 20

Riley smiled as she dropped her bags on her living room floor before heading outside and sitting on her swing. As much as she needed to get away nothing compared to sitting in her backyard swinging. She smiled as she swung higher almost falling off when she sees Lucas grandmother walk towards her.

"Mrs. Friar." She says slowing herself down as she gets up hugging her. "Riley I told you you could call me Annie or Gran. Mrs. Friar is to formal for me." Riley lightly laughed as she stood there fiddling with her fingers.

She feels her eyes on her as she tries not to look at her and avoid those familiar green eyes that have haunted her. "How is he?" Riley finally asked looking at her. "The same as you." She tells her as Riley asks if she wants to go inside. "But probably not as bad." Annie adds as Riley nods walking towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some water or tea maybe coffee?" Riley asks looking for something to do instead of being in her head. "Water will be fine dear." She smiles going to the fridge pouring them some water handing her a glass as they sit on the couch.

She watches as she looks around the place putting her glass down picking up the little purple cat.

"There's a story here isn't there?" Annie asks making Riley laugh nodding her head. "Lucas said the same thing about my cat sculpture in the yard." They both look as Annie looks back at Riley who stares at her fingers again.

"We don't have to talk about anything I just wanted to see you since Joe and I are in town." "Where is he?" Riley asks smiling as she tells her still playing video games with Zay.

"I'm sorry." Riley tells her as they sit in silence for a moment. "Sweetheart what do you have to be sorry for?" She asks scooting closer and taking her hand in hers.

"I made you come out here and I'm not sure if..." she turns shaking her head wiping at her eyes as Annie pulls her into a hug. "I'm going to tell you something and you'll probably think it sounds crazy since I'm Lucas grandmother." Riley looks up as she cups her face.

"Whatever decision you make is up to you. If my little Ducky isn't the one for you then he isn't. If talking with him makes you forgive him fine but if you talk to him and don't want see him again then so be it. Just remember it's your choice."

Riley smiled pulling back from her wiping at her eyes. "Thank you Annie. I know I need to talk to him but I feel if we talk before I'm ready I may regret it but I know he wants to talk." Riley tells her voicing what she was afraid to say out loud or to herself.

"If he can't wait for you to be ready then I'll slap him upside the head till he does." Annie tells her giving her one last hug before getting up. "Just remember whatever choice you make make sure it's the choice you want and not the choice that makes everyone else happy." Riley nods as she walks her to the door watching as she walks away.

She knew she was right and she knew she needed to talk to Lucas still but she still had that little voice in her head telling her everything she was afraid of.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake? What do you think I should do?" Riley asks turning her head looking at Auggie who was laying in the grass next to her. He had come over to play cards and see how she was doing and she ended up telling him about Lucas grandmother visiting her and their talk.

He sits up leaning on his arm looking at her. "Well it depends." She looks at him waiting for him to elaborate more. "Riley you know I can't magically give you the answer it has to be you." Auggie tells her as she pouts.

"I'm no good at this Auggie." She sighs sitting up covering her face. "The first time I gave someone my heart he smashed and played with it like it was a yo-yo. And the second time..." she trails off pulling her legs up resting her head on her knees.

"The second time you hesitated and feel like you still got played?" Auggie finishes for her as she nods. "There is one difference between them though Riley." Auggie tells her as Riley looks at him. "Lucas never played with your heart like Jake did." Riley goes to argue but Auggie continues.

"Yes I know he had a bet going with him but you forget I was there for both your relationships we all were and Lucas although made a stupid decision I think his feelings for you were real." Riley smiled before laying back in the grass looking at the passing clouds.

"I just don't know what to do Auggie. My head and heart aren't giving me the magic answer that I need." He looks at her smiling before laying back down next to her grabbing her hand. "I think you have your answer your just afraid of it." She looked at him knowing he was right she was afraid.

* * *

Lucas poured himself another cup of coffee slumping on his couch he had in his office. He was trying to busy himself with work as he put together his plan to make things right. He knew Mr. Matthews and Maya would be the two that he knew he owed an apology to the most besides Riley.

Who he still hadn't talked to but desperately wanted to.

He sipped his coffee looking over paperwork when someone knocks on his door. "It's open." He shouts not bothering to look up as he sips his coffee again he looks up and spills it when he sees Auggie with folded arms looking at him.

"Crap." He mutters as he grabs paper towels cleaning up the spilled coffee. "If you want to beat me up maybe we should take it outside." Lucas tells him half jokingly walking towards his desk as Auggie had yet to say anything. "I'm not here to attempt to beat you up Lucas." Auggie tells him as Lucas leans on desk.

"Then why are you here?" He asks even though he had a feeling he already knew that answer. "I'm here because I want my sister back to the happy girl she was and not the one that is second guessing herself." Lucas lowers his head apologizing to Auggie who lightly chuckles causing Lucas to look at him with a confused expression.

"Don't flatter yourself Friar your icing on an already decorated cake." Lucas opens his mouth to say something but stops when Auggie gives him a look. Knowing they both knew the answer already. "I'm sorry Auggie I truly am I want to talk with her but..." Auggie holds up his hand stopping him.

"Save your apologies Lucas I don't want to hear them. I'm here to help you fix things with everyone." Lucas looks at him weirdly wondering how he knew that's what he was doing until Auggie opened the door revealing his grandma and Mrs. Matthews.

"What's going on?" Lucas asks as he hugs his grandma and smiles politely at Mrs. Matthews. "Well it's simple ducky I talked with Topanga and told her how you're trying to set things right. But you could use some help." He smiles at her as he looks at Topanga who nods.

"So what's your plan Lucas?" Topanga asks sitting down with Auggie next to her. Lucas paces rubbing at his neck. He had a plan but he didn't know if it was a good one or at least not yet.

"I have to talk to Mr. Matthews first but alone." His grandma asks if he was sure as Topanga and Auggie share a look knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

Lucas paced outside the building to the Matthews apartment rubbing his neck. He knew once he went up there there were two options. He'd come down in a body bag or tossed off the roof. He was secretly hoping for option number three he'd come back down with all his body parts intact.

"Mr. Friar either come inside or leave. The neighbors are getting worried and ready to call the cops." Lucas looks at the door as Mr. Matthews buzzed him in. He walks up to the door shaking out his arms and wiping his hands on his pants before knocking.

"Come in Mr. Friar." He announces as Lucas knocks slowly opening the door ducking as he does it. "I'm not going to hurt you Mr. Friar." Lucas let out the breath he was holding as he lifted his head slowly.

"Besides my lawyer advised me it wouldn't do me any good to kill you in our home." Lucas widen his eyes when he hears him mumble unless he made it look like a break in. Lucas sits down as he sees Cory watching him causing him to rub at his neck again.

They stare at each other both with folded arms as Lucas sees him narrow his eyes at him. "Mr Friar did you come here to stare at me because if so I can take a picture of myself and you can leave with it."

Lucas chuckled slightly at how he sounded just like Riley before coughing clearing his throat after Mr. Matthews gives him a look. He knew he needed to say something to him but he just couldn't find the right words. "Well Mr. Friar I'm not getting any younger here."

Lucas sighed softly as he looks at him still at a loss for words. "I'm sorry Mr. Matthews." He says softly not able to say anything else but I'm sorry. "Anything else?" He asks looking away from Lucas with his arms still folded across his chest.

"I know you want to hear something more than I'm sorry but I know nothing I say will change the fact I broke the one promise I made to you." That's why this was so hard for him to apologize. When he asks Riley's dad for permission that was the only thing he wrote on his notecards.

"Don't hurt my little girl."

Mr. Matthews stared at him and Lucas knew maybe no matter how much he apologized he was never going to forgive him for hurting Riley. Lucas sighs softly again before getting up heading for the door. He reach for the doorknob stopping and turning around to look at Mr. Matthews.

"I know you may never forgive me and probably hate me forever but I won't stop until I make things right with your daughter. I love her and that won't change." He nods as he opens the door leaning against it as he closes it.

He was hoping things would have gone differently with him. He knew how much he meant to Riley and if he fixed things and Riley forgave him he wanted Mr. Matthews to like him. He stepped onto the sidewalk sitting on the steps looking at the sky shaking his head.

"I take it it didn't go well with my brother?" He looked up seeing Josh walking towards him. Lucas shook his head bracing himself to get punched by him. He relaxed slightly when Josh nods sitting next to him on the steps.

"I expected him not to say anything at first but I guess I wanted him to at least yell or hit me or something. His silence was not something I wasn't exactly ready for." Lucas tells him looking at his feet. He tenses up as Josh pats his shoulder looking at him.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you cowboy. Whatever Riley decides then that's that." Lucas chuckled nodding his head knowing Josh was a bit scared of his little niece. "Thanks so why are you here?" Josh smiles pulling out an envelope.

"It's from Maya she heard you were going on your apology tour." Lucas gulped taking it knowing what it would say before reading it.

Lucas shook his head taking a deep breath as he put on the goggles Auggie provided him. "You don't have to do this you know?" Josh tells him as he ties his hands to the pole in her studio. "Yes he does." Lucas looks seeing Maya smiling as she tied up her hair.

He had no idea why he thought giving her this as an option if he ever hurt Riley was a good idea. But he loved Riley and if getting hurt got him closer to her he would take whatever Maya had planned.

"Okay so is he tied?" Maya asks putting on a ratty shirt. Josh nods as he pats Lucas shoulder shaking his head. "Maya is this necessary?" Mrs. Matthews asks standing with Lucas grandparents and Auggie who was filming. While the geniuses told Maya how close she was standing was sure to brusie him.

"Yes Mrs. Matthews I agreed to do this it's alright." Lucas tells her bracing for the first balloon. He groans as Maya throws hitting him in the stomach splattering him with paint. "Maya I thought you were going to use water?"

Maya laughed throwing another balloon at him. "Technically you said I could hit you with balloons I never specified what I was going to use in them." Lucas shook his head as Maya laughed again.

He was starting to regret it when he sees Josh bring out a bucket filled with them as Maya continued throwing balloons.

Maya stopped for a second giving him a breather as someone hits him in the head. "Gran!" He yells out luckily keeping his head down when it hit him. "Sorry Ducky it looked fun."

Lucas shook his head as Maya asks if she wanted to throw another with his pappy joe saying he did.

* * *

Riley checked over her food making sure she had enough of her ingredients she would need to finish baking. She had already made a batch of cupcakes with the new recipe and they turned out good. She had just tied on her apron when Maya walked in the door shaking her head saying no over and over to her.

"Riley Matthews no! We talked about this. You can't hide your feelings." Maya tells her taking the cupcakes and tossing them. "Maya!" Riley shouts just as the last cupcake falls in the trash. "I was helping Ava with her bake sale." Riley tells her as she grabs another bowl sighing. "Great."

"I'm sorry Riles I thought..." Riley cuts her off nodding her head. "I know but I'm fine." Maya gives her a look making her smile. "Well I'm getting there doing other things helps me." Maya walks over to her and hugs her just as Ava walks back in the house.

"Where are the cupcakes we made?" Riley points at Maya who glares at her before turning towards Ava. Who they both knew was going to go crazy because of it as Riley covers her ears watching Ava shout at Maya as Maya begins to laugh. "Ava I still have ingredients and just need more cupcake cups."

"See Ava let's go get some and I'll buy you some lunch okay?" Maya tells her as she puts her arm around her shoulder looking at Riley who laughs. "Oh Riles we still need to talk." Riley nods as she begins to mix up another batch as someone knocks on her door. "Come in."

"Hey sweetheart." She turns around seeing her dad smiling at her as he sits down at the counter. "Did I just see Maya leaving with Ava?" He asks pointing out the door. "Yeah Maya is buying her lunch since she tossed the cupcakes we had already made."

He nods as Riley offers him something to drink. "What's the matter?" She asks handing him a soda. He stops rubbing his forehead and looks at her making her smile. "Mom says when you start thinking about something you rub your forehead."

She does the gestures making him smile. "She also said you almost rubbed off skin when she told you she was pregnant with me." He gasps making Riley laugh as she sits next to him. "What's going on daddy?" Riley asks placing her hand on his arm.

He sighs softly pulling her into a hug catching her off guard. "Lucas came to see me today." She tenses up before pulling back and looking at him. "Why?" She whispers looking away. "He wanted to asks for my forgiveness but I sent him away."

Riley shook her head getting up and pouring herself some water. She smiled as she stood in the fridge before turning back to her dad. "Let me guess you didn't say anything?" He looks at her with wide eyes as she pulls something from her drawer handing it to him.

"I found that in his jacket pocket when we came back." She tells him gesturing at the notecard that held her dad's one request for him.

"Can't I hate him?" He asks looking at her as she shook her head. "No." She tells him grabbing the notecard and smiling at it. "You still love him?" He asks as Riley nodded her head. "I think that's why this has been so difficult." He tilts his head at her in confusion.

"I think that's why everything is so loopy in my head and heart. Because I do still love him." Riley tells him as he smiles at her. "Even with everything that happened with Jake and the bet?" He asks as she nods. "Yeah I mean leaving Jake at the altar was an easy decision and what I felt when I found out he cheated it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

She takes a deep breath finally voicing everything that she kept in. "I think I always knew that Jake wasn't the one for me and it was easy to let him go but with Lucas I..." She takes a deep breath looking at her hands before looking at her dad again.

"I love him dad and even though he made that bet I'm not sure I can truly let him go." He looks at her wiping at her eyes as Riley didn't realize she had started to cry. He pulls her into a hug as he rubs her back.

"So does this mean I have to like and forgive him?" He asks as Riley looks at him. Riley looks away knowing she had a big decision to make for herself. She was finally ready to talk to Lucas.

* * *

Lucas sat in the bakery staring at the door shaking his leg waiting for Riley. He shook his leg as he sipped his coffee waiting. He almost fell out his bed when he got the message from her the night before asking if they could meet up.

He had got there an hour early as he seen Auggie and told him what was happening.

The bell above the door went off and Lucas choked on his coffee as he sees her walk in. He stood up as Riley looked around before spotting him walking towards him. "Hi." He says stepping towards her but stopping as she steps back a little. "Hello." She whispers sliding in the booth.

He sits down and looks at her as he watches her look anywhere but at him. "How are you?" He asks holding onto his cup to give him something to do. "I'm okay how about you?" She asks tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What?" He asks as she looks at him weirdly. "Why does it look like you took a paint bath?" She gestures at his arms and a couple spots on his neck. He rubbed his neck not wanting to tell her that Maya along with his grandparents hit him with paint filled balloons for about an hour leaving him slightly bruised.

"Helping a friend." He tells her as she nods looking at her hands. "I miss you Riley." He whispers reaching for her hand as she moves it grabbing something from her bag. "I have a couple of questions to asks you." She says opening her notebook. Lucas nods as she bites her lip.

"Did Jake tell you I left him at the altar?" She asks as Lucas shook his head no and she marked something in her book. "Was the bet the reason you didn't want to tell me anything about yourself when we had dinner?"

He sees the worry in her eyes and he shakes his head no. "That was all me Riley and me being scared of making a commitment to someone. She nods looking down in her notebook before closing it and looking at him. "Did you just propose and tell me you loved me because Jake sweetened the bet?"

"No!" He shouts apologizing before grabbing her hands in his feeling that familiar tingle he missed. "Everything I did with you or said was me Riley yes I agreed to the bet but my heart was always yours from the beginning. If I'm being honest yes I pursued you for the wrong reasons but I fell in love with you for all the right ones."

Riley takes her hand away wiping at her eyes. "I believe you." She whispers as Lucas grabs her hands again kissing them. "I'm sorry Riley. I will say it a thousand times until you tell me to stop." He tells her as she smiles at him.

"You don't have to do that Lucas." She pulls her hands from his a second time as she bites at her lip. "What's wrong?" He asks as she looks away before looking at him again.

"I think we should just be friends."


	21. Chapter 21

**Final chapter. Maybe I'm not sure yet. Okay so it's not the last chapter.**

A bee sting. A broken arm. Getting run over by any means of transportation the pain from all of those combined was nothing compared to the look on Lucas face at the mention of just being friends.

Riley bit her lip looking away as he rubs his neck seemingly at a loss for words just like her.

"Friends?" He tells her as she looks at him. She nods again trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill again away. She clears her throat trying to compose herself before speaking. "Yes. I think it's best if we..." She's cut off by Lucas grabbing her hands again.

"Riley I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." She looks up trying but could feel the tears coming. "Lucas I already forgiven you I just think it's best if we just be friends for now." He pulls back looking at her but never lets her hands go.

"Why? If you forgive me why can't we be together again?" He whispers as she chews her cheek. "Lucas I do forgive you I just think..." she pauses before speaking again. "We got engaged after two months of dating there is still a lot we don't know about each other being friends can help that."

He shakes his head as he let's her hands go. "I have to go." He tells her getting up and walking out the bakery without a backwards glance or goodbye. Riley nods staring at the spot he was just at brushing away the tears. "Hey." She turns and sees Auggie holding a cup of hot cocoa.

"I did the right thing didn't I?" She asks as he puts the cup down and slides in hugging her. "Yeah you did if he can't see that then maybe he isn't the one for you Riley." She nods sniffing as she wipes her eyes again.

"You want me to call Maya or mom?" He asks as he hugs her. "No I just need a minute okay?" He nods as he squeezes her making fart noises trying to make her laugh like she use to when they were little.

"Hey how about we go tie doy to the pole in the batting cages and hit him with fastballs?" Riley lightly laughs shaking her head. "Okay how about we go break our record for most gutterballs?" She smiles as they get out the booth.

"I don't throw gutterballs Auggie." She tells him as he takes his apron off. "Sure Riley." He jokes putting his arm around her shoulder. They reach the top steps when she stops and looks at him. "Thanks little brother." He smiles pinching her cheek. "Anytime big sister."

* * *

Lucas didn't have a destination in mind when he left the bakery. He didn't realize he had left since he was in a fog until he felt the cold air hit his face. Friends. She wanted to be just friends was the only thing he had running through his mind. He sighs rubbing at his neck. He didn't know if he could just be her friend.

He continued walking rubbing at his neck. Friends. He shook his head as he walked through the park. Friends. He couldn't wrap his head around why she wanted to just be friends. He loved her and he thought she loved him.

He continued walking until he reaches his place throwing himself on the couch as soon as the elevator opened. "What's wrong?" Pappy joe asks as he glanced at him before killing another zombie. Lucas doesn't respond just lays staring at the ceiling sighing.

"Ducky I didn't know you were back." Gran tells him as she comes from the bedroom. She looks at him and frowns. "What's wrong?" She asks touching his forehead to see if he was sick. He turns over pouting as she walks over sitting by him. "Ducky What's wrong?" She asks again.

"Nothing." He mumbles turning so his back was to her. "Did you talk with Riley?" She asks putting her hand on his back feeling him tense up at the mention of Riley. "I don't want to talk about it." He tells her as she tells him it would make him feel better to talk it out.

He sighs sitting up as he looks at her. "No it won't Gran. It's over between us she doesn't want to be with me." She looks at him as he whispers she just wanted to be friends. Her and Pappy Joe share a look before they begin to laugh at him.

"I'm glad my misery amuses you two." He tells them going to the fridge grabbing a beer about to drink it before his grandma smack his hand taking it. "Ducky what exactly did she say to you?" Gran asks pouring him coffee.

Lucas drinks some before putting it down on the coffee table rubbing his face. "She said she forgives me but thinks it be best if we were just friends." He leans back against the couch before sitting up again.

"I know she is just saying that because she doesn't love me anymore and..." he gets cut off by his grandma slapping him upside the head. "Gran what was that for?!" He shouts out rubbing his head.

"Lucas Friar just because the girl told you she wants to be friends doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Joe talk to your grandson." She gestures at him as she shakes her head walking towards the kitchen. "What else did she say besides wanting to be friends?" Lucas looks at him before saying something about getting to know more about each other then he left after that.

"Well see how do you know she didn't have more to say. You didn't listen to her." Pappy joe tells him as Lucas groans getting up pacing. "I did and what does being friends have to do with anything we know each other we were engaged for crying out loud." Pappy Joe laughed as he turned the game back on shaking his head.

"He gets this dramatic side from your side of the family Joe." Gran tells him and he waves her off. "Lucas Friar I swear and pardon my French but you sure are being a dumbass." Lucas looks at her with wide eyes as his pappy joe laughs.

"Gran you just called me." She nods her head cutting him off. "A dumbass yes yes I did. Because that's what you're being. Did you ever think what's going through her head right now? Telling you that must of been hard on her too." She gets up heading for the kitchen but stops looking at him.

"And don't think for one second that she told you that because she doesn't love you and sees a future with you still."

* * *

Riley held the purple paint cans in her hand looking at the cat sculpture she had just made. It was big but not as big as the one she had already in her yard. She stops looking at it before tying up her hair opening the paint cans.

It had been almost a week since her talk with Lucas and he hadn't responded. She was starting to think maybe he didn't want to work on their relationship and it truly was a bet all along. She wipes at her eyes shaking her head not wanting to think of him like that.

But with every passing day and nothing from him it was getting harder and harder not to think of him like that.

She also knew if she dwelled on it then she would be an absolute wreck.

"Hey Riley made another one huh?" She smiles as she sees Kenny from the deli walking towards her with food. "Yeah I thought I'd give the first one a friend. A smaller friend." She laughed rinsing her hands before taking the food.

"You didn't have to bring this over?" She tells him sitting on her porch biting into the sandwich. "Yeah I did if I didn't the misses would have killed me." He gestures towards his wife who waves at them from the door. "Well tell her I appreciate it."

He starts to walk away before turning back to Riley. "Oh hey did you finally forgive your boyfriend?" Riley looked at him confused before he explained. "Yeah blond haired guy green eyes. He was across the street staring at the house I figured you were mad at him." He tells her as she looks across the street.

"When did you see him?" She asks trying not to get her hopes up in case it wasn't recent. "Um a couple of days ago. I figured he was in trouble with you since he looked like he was rehearsing something to himself." He waves at her before going back to his store.

Riley sits on the porch watching to see if Lucas would show up. She stays out there all night hoping he would show but he never does. "Hey Riles why are you sitting out here it's freezing." Maya tells her with Josh right behind her holding pizza boxes. "Kenny said he saw Lucas across the street a couple of days ago."

"Doing what?" Josh asks as Maya opens the front door letting them all in. "Talking to himself. I don't know really." Riley tells them shrugging as she lays on the couch. "You okay Riley?" Maya asks sitting next to her putting her head on her lap.

"Yeah I guess I was hoping maybe I would see him but I guess he doesn't want to be friends." She sits up as she looks at Maya and Josh who she could tell what they were thinking. "I'm fine guys I just need to accept that he doesn't want to be friends I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to throw paint balloons at him again?" Maya asks as Riley shook her head. When Maya told her that she did that she couldn't believe Lucas let her but she figured that explained the paint on his neck and arms the day they talked.

She shakes her head and pats her legs. "Let forget about him and eat I'm starving."

"Stop moving." Riley says adjusting the focus on her camera. "Stop moving." She says again as she shakes her head fixing the lights she set up. "Farkle Minkus would you stop moving!" She shouts as he smiles sitting properly as she smiles at him.

"So bossy Riley." He tells her as she smiles looking at the photos she took of him. "Well what do you think?" She asked showing him the photos of him dressed as Smackle favorite scientist. "These are good I'll just go change into the next outfit." Farkle tells her taking off his wig.

"Why are you doing this? Besides the obvious reason you love her. I know it's not her birthday or an anniversary so what's up." Riley asks as Farkle freezes looking around nervously something he did when he didn't want to tell her something.

"Farkle.." she puts her hands on his shoulders looking at him. "What is it your freaking me out." He clears his throat and gestures to sit down making Riley nervous as well. "I'm going to asks Isadora to marry me." He looks at her and she smiles before hugging him. "Farkle that's fantastic. I'm so happy for you!" She shouts squeezing him tightly.

"Thanks I thought using her love for science in my proposal." Farkle tells her as they pull apart. "Is that okay?" He asks making her look at him with a confused expression. "Is what okay? You getting engaged?" She asks as he nods his head making her smile. "Farkle I love you and I don't want you to hide your happiness from me."

"Are you sure I know you and..." Riley cuts him off shaking her head and grabbing his hand smiling at him. "Yes I'm good. Besides if you didn't propose to her soon I was going to have to hurt you. Smackle and you are perfect for each other and I couldn't be happier for you."

He breathes a sigh of relief as she pulls him into another hug asking how he was going to do it.

* * *

Lucas swirled back in forth in his office chair staring at his phone. Something he has been doing for the last week and a half. That and standing across the street from Riley's house trying and failing to find the courage to walk up and talk to her.

"Screw it." He mumbles picking up his phone dialing her number before hanging up before pressing the last number. He sighs banging his head on his desk he didn't know why this was so hard. Yes he did. He still loved her and didn't know how to just be her friend and letting go of all those feelings he had for her.

He sighs lifting his head picking up his phone before putting it down and grabbing his jacket. He walks out rubbing his neck knowing he shouldn't be going where he was going but he had to see her. He takes a deep breath stopping at the corner of her block wishing she was outside so they could talk.

Although a part of him was hoping she wasn't. That way they didn't have to talk and he wouldn't feel like he was getting stepped on. He takes another deep breath and starts walking towards her house admittedly regretting it when he sees and hears her outside smiling and laughing.

He couldn't see very well who she was laughing with but it killed him to know she moved on already. He turns around to walk away when he stops hearing her call out his name. He turns back around and watches as she walks towards him with a small smile on her face. "Hey." Lucas mumbles out as Riley tucks the hair behind her ear.

"Hi." They stare at each other as Lucas rubs his neck and Riley bites her lip. "So Kenny was telling the truth." She whispers just loud enough for him to hear. He widened his eyes turning red looking towards the store.

"I didn't think anyone seen me." He tells her as she smiles. They stare at each other a little longer before Lucas clears his throat. "I should go." He tells her as he starts to walk away but freezes when she grabs his hand. "That's it?" She asks holding on to his hand.

"Well there's not much left for me to say." He tells her taking his hand from hers. "So that's it. You don't even want to try being friends with me?" She asks as he starts to walk away with her following. "I'm not like you Riley I can't just turn off what I feel for you." He stops walking turning around when he sees she had stopped following him.

"That's what you think I'm doing?" She asks as he walks towards her. "Well it's pretty obvious." He tells her regretting it as soon as he says it. He wasn't sure why he was being an ass to her she had every right to move on if she wanted to. She folds her arms across her chest frowning at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks getting angry with him. He gestures back towards her house and she shakes her head at him. "I guess you never really knew me at all then." She whispers mostly to herself but Lucas catches it. She sniffs shaking her head once again walking back towards her place without a backwards glance at him.

He watches as she goes back feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet when he sees she was with Auggie who stops looking his way before following her into the house. Lucas sighs walking towards her place but stopping and walking the other way.

"Ranger Rick I could just kill you!" Maya shouts at him from the foot of his bed. He groans looking at her before getting up knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep. "How did you get in here?" He asks as she follows him into the kitchen.

"I let her in." His grandma tells him with a smile handing him a plate of food. He gives her a look as she gives it right back to him. "Well Hucklebunch you have anything to say for yourself?" Maya asks tapping her foot. "Is there something you would like to hear?" He asks pouring himself coffee.

"You know Riley told me I shouldn't come over here but I just can't believe you thought she could move so quickly from you." Lucas sighs setting his cup down before looking at her. "I know Maya I'm an idiot. But I don't know how to just be her friend after everything we had. Tell me how she turned off her feelings and I'll do the same."

Maya looked at him weirdly before laughing out loud at him. "Wow you really are dumb. She didn't turn off her feelings she's hiding them and pretending to be okay. It's what she does when she doesn't want to feel sad she hides behind her smile and throws herself into different projects to distract herself."

Lucas looks at her before looking at his cup of coffee that had turned cold. "Maybe she was right and you don't know her if you think she still doesn't love you and want you in her life." She leaves after that leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

Riley smiled as she sat across from Auggie at the kitchen table of her parents place. They were having their family fun day something her mom suggested since she felt left out of when they had their brother sister wars that their dad joins in with them.

They were currently having breakfast as their mom told them what she had planned for them that day. "So breakfast first and then I thought maybe a morning movie followed by laser tag or bowling?" She asks as they all look at her weirdly.

"Mom I thought you didn't like bowling?" Auggie tells her as she shakes her head. "I like it it's just sometimes the rental shoes still smell and feel sweaty like they don't clean them very well." Auggie and Riley laugh as they finish their waffles.

"I say laser tag then. Defend my title." Riley tells her as Auggie sticks his tongue out at her. Her mom agrees as she grabs her purse and they head out. "Cory I'm not watching a movie about a shark attack this early in the morning." Their mom tell him as Riley and Auggie laugh standing behind them listening to them bicker.

"Okay the new superhero movie." Topanga announces getting the tickets as Riley and Auggie grab snacks. They watch the movie with Riley and Auggie saying all the dialogue to each other driving their mom crazy.

They head next to the arcade since their mom said she would try bowling again. They bowl a couple of frames and shake their heads in wonder at their mom who out bowled them throwing strike after strike.

They have a picnic in the park watching and laughing as their dad chases after a duck who stole his sandwich. Riley took pictures of it and of Auggie re-enacting it for her again as their dad frowned at them.

They head over to play laser tag but Auggie and their dad get distracted by the new dance game they have.

"How you doing?" Her mom asks as they watch their dad and Auggie dance. Riley looks at her giving her a small smile and a shrug. Honestly Riley had no idea how she was after her run in with Lucas. She thought he take time and agree to be friends to work on their relationship but now she sees maybe that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm alright I guess. One day at a time right." Her mom puts her arm around her kissing her head. "Yes one day at time sweetheart." Riley smiles as her mom shakes her head. "Looks like we might need to cut this family day short."

Riley looks at her and she gestures at her dad who was red as a tomato hunched over the dance game. Riley laughed taking his picture and one of Auggie pretending to stand over his body.

Her and Auggie were laughing looking over the pictures as they walked through the gate of her house when Auggie stops. "What?" Riley asks still looking at the pictures on her camera.

He gestures towards her porch where Lucas was sitting but stands as soon as he sees her.


	22. Chapter 22

**There will be some time jumps**

After being in deep thought and a couple of hard slaps upside the head Lucas found himself standing outside Riley's gate. He didn't know how he ended up there especially since he just went out to clear his head.

He sighs staring at the house wondering if he could just go and knock on the front door and tell her what he wanted to say. Although he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say. He takes a deep breath going inside the gate knocking on the front door waiting.

He knocks again when he gets no answer peering through the windows debating with himself if he should use the key she gave him. He never gave it back and she never asked for it back either. He looks at it rubbing his thumb over it as he shakes his head sitting on the front porch.

He knew he didn't have that right to just unlock the front door anymore and to go inside. Especially since he had been ignoring her all this time with his stubbornness towards being just friends. He knew he was in love and he saw being friends as a step backwards not forwards.

He stares at the key in his hands as he hears her laughter. He looks up spotting her with Auggie looking at her camera with a smile on her face at least until she sees him. He stands watching as Auggie tells her something and she gives him a small smile before he heads past Lucas inside the house.

Lucas took a deep breath as she walks closer to him as they stare at each other awkwardly. He rubs his neck as she bites her lip looking around instead of at him and he knew he was to blame for the awkward silence between him.

He didn't want to lose her but by ignoring her for the past week he did just that. How's that for irony. He thought to himself.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He finally asks as she nods looking towards her house as he sees Auggie watching them. They walk out the gate and Lucas was at a loss for words.

He had a whole speech prepared but looking at Riley and her big brown eyes made it impossible to think about anything else. He watches as they walk how she occasionally glances at him nervously waiting for him to speak.

He hated this. He hated this weird awkward third person that seem to be with them now and he didn't know how to get rid of it.

"I'm sorry Riley." He tells her as they had walked for a block in silence. She goes to speak but he stops her hoping to find and get out the words that had been eluding him for so long. "I'm sorry I know I've said it before but I'm sorry for how I've been treating and ignoring you this past week."

He rubs his neck as he pauses staring at her. "I love you Riley and I know I don't really have any right to just throw that out to you like that and expect you say it back. But..." he pauses again taking a deep breath.

"I am. I'm in love with you. But I also know that I loss your trust and want to do everything I can to fix that because I've come to realize that having you in my life as a friend is a whole lot better than not having you in my life at all." He watches as Riley looks at him as he waits for her reaction.

He sees as she wipes the tears from her eyes before smiling at him. The first general smile that didn't seem forced. "So you want to be friends?" She asks after a minute of just staring at each other. "If the offer still stands? Yes I would very much like that."

She lightly giggles as they walk back towards her house sharing shy smiles with each other. They arrive at her gate as Riley opens it walking in and stopping. "Do you want to come hang out with Auggie and I? We were going to order Chinese and watch random movies on Netflix."

Lucas chuckles about to say yes but sees Auggie watching from the window again. "I don't think Auggie would enjoy my company." He tells her gesturing towards the house as she turns waving at Auggie before smiling at Lucas again. "Well tough. Your my friend and I'm inviting you besides he doesn't make the rules I do."

Lucas smiles as Riley holds open the gate for him waiting for him to walk through. He stares at her shaking his head as she tells him come on.

* * *

Riley jumped on Auggie knocking him to the ground as soon as they walked into her bedroom. When she walked in the house with Lucas at her side Auggie rolled his eyes at him causing Lucas to get nervous.

He was going to leave but Riley stopped him telling Auggie could she see him in her room.

"August Matthews you listen to me." Riley tells him sitting on his back. "I already agreed to be friends and you told me you would stand by my side and be there for me. Don't go back on that or I'll cry."

Auggie groans as Riley let's him up sitting on her bed with her. She looks at him giving him her puppy dog eyes making him shake his head. "Okay fine." He sighs as she bounces on the bed hugging him. "Thank you Auggie this means a lot to me."

He chuckles softly as he squeezes her once more. "I know Riley. I'll behave." She smiles opening the door slightly giggling softly as she watches Lucas flip through a magazine before tossing it on the table knocking over the other ones.

"Just I don't want to see you get hurt again." He whispers before she steps out. She smiles looking at him. "I won't get hurt I love him Auggie and I know he loves me. We just need to find common ground between us."

Auggie nods as they walk back towards him as Auggie apologizes to which Lucas told him he didn't need to. The three of them enjoyed dinner with movies and laughter as Auggie and Lucas got along a lot better. Especially since Lucas agreed to pay for all the food they were getting.

"Thank you Riley." Lucas says as they clean up putting away the leftovers. "Thank me for what?" Riley asks as she eats a cold egg roll. "For letting me in and not telling me to F off which I totally deserve." Lucas smiles as Riley giggles sitting on the counter.

"Well I don't think I've ever told anyone to "F" off as you so eloquently put it. But I meant what I said I want us to be friends." She places her hand on his as he moves towards her. She sees him smiling at their hands as he moves his hand up her arm to her cheek cupping it.

"Lucas.." Riley whispers softly closing her eyes as he sighs pulling back from her. "Sorry." He tells her rubbing his neck as she hops off the counter moving to the other side to create a barrier. "Some habits are harder to break then I thought." He tells her as she smiles at him.

He turns putting the last of the food away before telling her goodnight as she walks him to the door.

He waves as he walks out the gate as she watches from the porch. She waits till he is out of view before throwing herself on the couch groaning into a pillow. He was right some things are hard to break.

The whole night she had to stop herself from kicking Auggie out and taking Lucas to her bed. She honestly missed having his arms around her and that electricity that she felt in every part of her body from his touch. She sighs as she stares at the ceiling drumming her fingers on her stomach.

As much as she loved Lucas and wanted to be with him. Something she hadn't admitted to him she felt maybe they did move fast and needed to get to know each other better. And the only way that could happen with no complications was by being friends.

Well at least she was hoping being friends first help their relationship.

"Riles what are you doing?" Maya asks walking through her front door the next morning seeing Riley doing yoga again. "Maya why do you always asks when you know what I'm doing?" Riley smacks her leg as Maya walks passed her knocking her over.

"Okay fine why are you doing yoga?" She asks as Riley sticks her tongue out at her. Riley pours them both coffee avoiding the question as Maya looks at her weirdly. "What?" Riley asks chugging a glass of water before drinking her coffee.

"You got your panic mask on. What's up?" Maya asks as Riley looks at her before sighing heavily. "Fine truth?" She asks as Maya nods her head. She tells her what happened the day before and how it's all she could think about and to top it off so was Lucas.

"So you don't want to be friends with him?" Maya asks as they sit on the back patio. "I do it's just..." Riley sighs looking at her cup before answering. "I didn't think being friends would be this hard." Maya smiles shaking her head slightly as she sips her coffee.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" Riley asks as Maya laughs louder. "I'm not laughing at you Riles I'm laughing at the fact you wanted so much to be friends with Huckleberry that you didn't realize your true feelings would play a bigger role than you wanted."

Riles pouts throwing herself back against her chair. "Help me then. I don't want to lose him I still love him but..." she pauses as Maya finishes for her. "Your lady parts want him more than you thought?" She laughs as Riley nods her head. "It's not funny."

"Riles you know you guys can't just be friends it's impossible. You know that right?" Riley puts her cup down as Maya looks at her. "We have to Maya. I don't want to take any chances that something can happen again." Maya grabs her hand giving it a squeeze as Riley wipes her eye.

"I get it Riles and if you want I'll be here running interference so nothing happens until you are completely ready for it okay?" Riley smiles squeezing her hand right back. She wanted to be with him but she wanted to protect her heart and not get hurt again.

As much as she loved him she wanted to know she could fully trust that he wouldn't hurt her again.

* * *

Lucas couldn't help but whistle with a huge smile on his face as he made himself a sandwich. "What has you all cheerful? I didn't think anything would get you out of your funk?" His grandma asks as she handed Pappy Joe a water.

"I guess you could say things are looking up for me." He tells her sitting on the couch eating his lunch. His grandparents share a look before looking at him. "Ducky what are you talking about?" Lucas smiles as he continues to eat before telling them.

"After a long walk and severe damage to my head." He gives his grandma a look who smiles at him. "I found myself at Riley's place the other day and I talked with her and we decided or I decided I would give being her friend a try." Gran puts her hand on his arm giving him a smile.

"And your alright being just friends?" Lucas smiles bringing her hand up kissing it before slightly chuckling. "Yeah. I mean I doubt we will be friends for long though." He watches as his grandparents exchange a look probably thinking he was going insane.

But he knew they weren't there and didn't see the spark that was obviously still there between Riley and him. He knew it and he was sure Riley felt it and knew it too which was why she moved to the other side of the counter that night.

"Ducky maybe you should take it slow. You've just became friends don't go to fast." His gran tells him as he nods not really listening. He kisses her bye as he whistles taking the elevator down and deciding to pick up some flowers and cake heading towards Riley's place.

He stands outside her gate taking a deep breath before walking up to the door. He knocks as it slowly opens and walks in. "Riley?" He calls out as he doesn't see her or hear anything. He calls out her name once more walking towards the kitchen.

He was just about to turn on the light when something or someone runs passed him knocking him over causing him to drop the cake on himself. "Oh my gosh Lucas are you okay?" He wipes the cake from his face as he sees Riley and Auggie shining flashlights on him.

"Auggie turn on the lights." He sees her lift up her googles that he didn't know she had on. "What are you guys doing?" He asks as Riley helped him up grabbing a broom cleaning up the cake. "Us?" Riley asks dumping the cake in the trash. "How did you even get in here?" He points at the door telling her it was opened.

"Auggie I told you to lock it." She shouts shooting him with a nerf dart as he runs out the house laughing saying he was going to get some more cake. Lucas rubs his head as Riley takes down the sheets she had on the windows. "What were you guys playing?" He asks helping her fold sheets.

She smiles pointing at the white board in the kitchen that read Riley and Auggie's glow in the dark nerf war. "I'm thinking about funding a place that holds indoor glow in the dark games like this for kids. Our glow in the dark war was one idea." Riley tells him shrugging slightly before putting the sheets away.

"That sounds like an amazing idea. If you need anymore backers I can help." He tells her watching as she smiled at him. "Thank you Lucas I'll keep that in mind." They stare at each other as he slowly moves closer to her. "So what brings you over? You never said." Riley tells him backing up and walking towards the fridge.

He couldn't help smiling as he takes a seat at the counter watching her. "Well I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" He tells her as she gives him a look. "I meant as friends." He tells her laughing holding up his hands as she shakes her head at him.

"Well the gang was coming over for a sort of slumber party slash barbecue." She shrugs again tucking her hair behind her ear as she hands him a soda. "You guys realize you're adults now right?" Lucas chuckles as Riley sits next to him nudging him.

"Yes we know you old man but we like to get in touch with our inner child once in awhile. You should try it sometime." She giggles as Lucas fakes hurt clutching his chest. "You wound me Matthews." She shakes her head as she heads for the fridge again. "Something tells me you wouldn't mind Friar."

"So you think it'll be okay if I come to this adult slumber party?" He asks as she grabs grapes. "Yeah you can come we might need adult supervision." She giggles as he shakes his head at her. "You sure everyone will be okay with it?" He asks getting nervous as she stares at him.

"Lucas you'll be fine okay? I talked with everyone and they promised to behave. No hard feelings for you." He nods his head as he rubs at his neck looking at her. "What about you?" He asks as she stares at him weirdly. "What about me?"

"Any hard feelings about me or towards me?" He asks afraid of the answer. She smiles walking back over to him placing her hand on his. "I already told you Lucas I meant what I said I want us to be friends. I wouldn't be trying so hard to be your friend if I was still mad would I?" She pinches his cheek making him chuckle.

"Okay I believe you. I'll go get my stuff." He stands pulling her into a hug before lightly kissing her cheek lingering as they pull apart staring at each other. "I'm gonna go." He whispers as he looks at her lips before stepping back.

He smiles as he heads out the door back to his place. He steps out the elevator widening his eyes as he sees his grandparents both engrossed in the tv. "Joe move it or that zombies is going to get us." Lucas shakes his head as he packs his stuff before walking towards them folding his arms across his chest.

"So this is what you two been doing since I left?" He asks as his grandma pauses the game. "Ducky when did you get here?" She asks all embarrassed standing up. "I just got here. I was going to head back to Riley's place for a sleepover." Pappy Joe snickers as Gran hits him.

"That sounds lovely Ducky." He shakes his head as she tries to hide her smile. "It's a grownup sleepover you two." He tells them as Pappy joe tells him make sure don't let anyone put his hand in water. "You guys are hilarious I'm leaving." He shouts laughing as they they wave never looking at him.

He holds his bag over his shoulder as he makes his way towards Riley's place. He stops in his tracks as he sees Riley talking with her dad on her front porch stopping when she sees him. He rubs his neck as he makes his way in slowly as Riley tells her dad something. "Hello Mr. Matthews." He says tensing up as they stare at each other.

"Mr. Friar. Bye sweetheart." He kisses Riley's cheek as he nods at Lucas who let's out the breath he was holding. "He still hates me huh?" Lucas asks slumping on the couch as they walked back in. Riley pats his hand as she sits next to him. "Just give him time." Lucas turns and looks at her chuckling as she crosses her eyes at him.

"Maybe I should let him he me with balloons like Maya did." Lucas tells her as Riley laughs shaking her head at him. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be using balloons on you." Lucas looked at her with wide eyes making her laugh more.

 **Three months later**

"I can't believe you Farkle Minkus." Riley tells him as she helps set up his scientist pictures on the beach down from his beach house. He was finally going to propose to Smackle after months of talking about it. "Well I wanted to make sure you and freak face were good before I propose to Smackle."

Riley gives him a look making him chuckle. "Okay so I wanted to wait till summer it's her favorite season." Riley shakes her head smiling as she sets up the last photo.

"So how's it going with him anyway?" Farkle asks with a smile as if he could read her mind. Riley shrugs as they both sit down on the beach together watching the waves. "It's going okay. No major problems." It was Farkle turn to give her a look as he nudged her making her smile.

It was true over the last few months Lucas and her relationship or friendship had improved. They were hanging out more and although she still wanted to kiss him all the time she enjoyed hanging out with him.

"Okay it's going great I think deciding on being friends was a good idea. We've learned more about each other and he's become one of my favorite people to talk to." She smiles wider as Farkle told her he knew. Ever since their sleepover Riley and Lucas would stay up late talking well into the night.

Riley loved it since they were talking about more than just the big things.

"So you guys going to get back together or what? Cause it seems like you both do." Farkle tells her as Riley bites her lip looking out at the water. "You still having doubts?" He asks as Riley looks at him. "No... okay maybe." She tells him with a smile as he gives her a look again.

"I just want things to be okay. I want to make sure that my heart is protected and won't shatter." Farkle puts his arm around her as Riley leans into him. "I know but sometimes you have to put it back out there and hope Lucas catches it."

"Okay so put the can... Maya don't eat the crackers." Riley tells her as Maya sticks her tongue out at her eating another. "Don't worry Riley I got three packs of crackers." Lucas tells her walking in with another box. "Kiss ass." Maya fakes cough as he holds the crackers above her head. "Children behave everything need to be perfect for Farkle."

Lucas and Maya playfully glare at each other before Lucas heads back to the kitchen. "So what's going on with you and Huckleberry?" Maya asks munching on a cracker nudging Riley as she set up the table for the party. "Nothing why?" Riley asks feeling her cheeks heat up as Maya chokes on the crackers.

"Did something happen?" Maya asks as Riley pats her back giving her a water as they head to the backyard. "Nothing happened Maya I just..." Riley bites her lip as Maya rest her head on her shoulder. "I know Riles." They sit out there until Farkle comes out telling them to get dressed.

"Maya come on the party already..." Riley stops when she sees Lucas come out his room in his suit. "Hi." He gasps as he looks at her causing the heat to rush to her cheeks. "Hi." He starts to walk towards her as Maya comes out her room with Josh. "Let's go people."

Lucas holds out his arm for Riley as they make their way to the backyard. "So I don't understand they're having an engagement party before he asks her." Lucas whispers as the geniuses danced together. "Actually he asked her as the sun came up." Lucas looked at her and she smiled making him shake his head.

"Is that why you guys were half awake this morning?" He asks as she nodded watching them dance. "So want to dance?" She asks holding out her hand to him. He smiles taking her hand twirling her as she giggled. "So.." He starts as they danced. "So." She says as they laugh together.

She looks over at the geniuses before looking at Lucas again. "What?" He chuckles as she suddenly stops. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Final chapter. Epilogue coming soon.**

Lucas was pretty sure he heard her wrong and she didn't say what he thought she said. He's pretty sure he is having an out of body experience since he doesn't hear himself asks if she could repeat what she said to him. He's still pretty sure he is hearing things or at least he thinks so.

What he doesn't miss is the smile on her face as she looks at him weirdly since he's frozen in place on the dance floor with her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" She asks again as Lucas feels her pull him off the dance floor and outside. "Dinner?" He asks rubbing his neck as Riley hugs her arms. He takes off his jacket putting it over her shoulders rubbing her arms up and down as she looks at him.

"Dinner?" He asks again making her lightly laugh. "Yes dinner unless you don't want to?" Lucas looks at her seeing that sad smile he doesn't like about to overtake her face. He stands in front of her cupping her cheek as she looks away from him.

"Yes." She looks at him smiling as he can't help but mirror the smile as well. He looks inside seeing Farkle with his parents and he sighs before moving his hand from her cheek. "What's wrong?" Riley asks as Lucas begins to rub his neck again.

"Before we go on this date I...What?" Lucas asks as Riley smiles shaking her head. "Who said this was a date? I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some dinner." Lucas can't help but chuckle as Riley repeated what she told him the first time she asked him to dinner.

It is a date you asked if I wanted to get dinner. Dinner equals date." Lucas tells her as she smiles at him. "Actually dinner is dinner. Something friends do together." He chuckles nodding his head as he kisses her cheek. "True but I need to take care of something before our "dinner" okay?"

She shakes her head smiling as she says okay as they head back inside the house.

Lucas stared at the building in front of him a nervous wreck. He knew inside that building held a door that opened to either his happiness and future with Riley or his inevitable doom. Or he was just freaking himself out but as soon as he walks inside knocking on the door he knew his answer.

"Oh Mr. Friar what do you want?" Mr. Matthews says with a frown as he let's Lucas in. Yup inevitable doom. Lucas thought to himself as he looked around the classroom. "How did you find me?" Lucas rubs his neck telling him Mrs. Matthews told him since he was ducking his calls.

"Guess I'm going to have to start lying to her." He tells him as he wipes down his chalkboard. Lucas sighs slumping against a desk he knew no matter what he says he was sure he was never going to forgive him. But he had to try he loved Riley way to much to just give up.

"Mr. Matthews, Riley has asked me to dinner but I haven't given my answer to her yet. Would you like to know why?" He turns his head saying no and resumes wiping the chalkboard making Lucas slightly smile. "Well I haven't given it because well two reasons." He sees him stop once again giving him the confidence to go on.

"Well number two is I'm very much still in love with her and we just got to a good place in our friendship that I'm afraid I might screw that up." Cory turns his head looking at him. "And the first one?" Lucas smiled as he tells him. "You."

Cory turns around and looks at him folding his arms across his chest. "Go on." Lucas chuckles nodding his head. "Mr. Matthews do you know the secret to life?" Lucas watches as he narrows his eyes at him. "What do you know about it?" He asks leaning on his desk.

"Well during the many talks Riley and I have had between us these last few months she told me all about it. And I believe it's true, I believe in the secret of life because I've seen it first hand." Cory waits as Lucas points at himself with a smile.

"You see Riley told me you taught her all about it and unknowingly she taught it to me. People change people Mr. Matthews and you may not want to believe it but your daughter changed me for the better. I was an idiot before thinking I knew things and she came along and showed me that while I am an idiot I didn't know as much as I thought but I'm learning."

He stands looking at him as he takes a deep breath. "I would very much like for your forgiveness not for myself but for Riley. I could never get tired of saying it but she's the best thing to ever happen to me and I will never stop trying to prove I'm worthy of her."

Lucas took a deep breath as he looked at Mr. Matthews waiting for he wasn't sure. He stared at him as he just looked at him and Lucas was sure he wasn't going to forgive him. "I should get going. Thank you for letting me say what I had to sir." He nods as he rubs his neck walking towards the door feeling like a failure.

"Wait just a moment Mr. Friar." He calls out as Lucas had his hand on the doorknob. "Sir?" Lucas watches as he digs in his desk and widens his eyes thinking he was about to be murder. "Sorry thought you were going to kill me." He says when he shrieks he turned towards him.

"I'm not going to murder you Mr. Friar unfortunately for me my daughter would not approve of that." He smiles as he puts his hand on Lucas shoulder making him jump slightly. "What I am going to give you is..." he sighs as Lucas looks at him. "My blessing. Lucas widens his eyes and at a loss for words.

"Thank you sir I honestly..." He stops when Mr. Matthews holds up his hand. "I'm giving it to you on one condition. If you hurt her again I'll have no choice but to hurt you. Got it?"

Lucas nodded smiling ear to ear as he walks towards his car shaking his head as he hears him muttering to himself he couldn't believe Riley used the secret of life on him.

* * *

Riley sat on her porch enjoying the setting sun and watching goonies on her laptop. She was just at the part where they find one eye willie when she feels someone touch her shoulder causing her to scream. "Jeez Lucas you scared me!" Riley shouts holding her heart as she pauses the movie.

"I'm so sorry I thought you heard me walking towards you?" Lucas tells her as he sits on the other chair she had outside. "No I guess I was to caught up in finding one eye willie's treasure." Lucas looks at her weirdly tilting his head making her smile.

"Who is one eye wlllie?" Riley gasps hitting him on the leg. "You don't know who one eye willie is?" Lucas rubs his neck shaking his head as Riley shakes hers at him. "You don't know goonies?" He shakes his head again. "Come on you don't know sloth love chunk?" Lucas chuckles but shakes his head again.

"Sorry can't say I do." He tells her shrugging with a smile. "Oh this is just horrible. Let's go." She takes his hand as she leads him back inside putting her laptop and food away. She grabs her phone making a call smiling as she looks at him before going to her room.

"Okay Friar come on." She says walking out her room with a bag grabbing some gummy bears. "Where are we going?" He asks as she gets in his car confusing him. "We are going to the movies but first your place to get clothes."

He looks at her as she smiles waiting for him to go. "Okay so pack clothes for two days got it?" Riley tells him as she loops her arm through his walking into his apartment. "Can I asks why Ms. Matthews?" She shakes her head zipping her lips making him chuckle.

"If there was a job that consisted of lounging around with friends watching movies you would apply wouldn't you?" Lucas tells Riley making her laugh. After they got clothes from his house they went to Farkle and Riley showed him around before heading to his theater room where their friends were.

"I don't know about you but I would definitely love and apply for that job." Zay says sitting down with Vanessa. "Right I would too. Maybe we should look into that." Josh tells him as they hi five. "Okay so huckleberry I assume you're sharing popcorn with Riles since you both are gross and put chocolate in it.

Riley and Lucas fake gasps booing Maya as she hands them their popcorn. "That is the only way to eat it Peaches. Right Luke?" He nods as the lights go off and they start the movie. "I still can't believe you've never seen this movie?" Riley whispers to him eating popcorn.

"Me either it's amazing." Lucas whispers back with his eyes on the screen still. Riley smiled as she went from watching the screen to watching Lucas who was really into goonies. She smiled giggling softly as she just looked at him watching the movie. She frowned when she felt something hit her in the head.

She looks around and sees Maya smiling at her mouthing something. Riley shakes her head not understanding as Maya shakes her own. "Kiss him." Maya fakes coughs making Riley widen her eyes and turn looking back at the screen. "You okay?" Lucas asks glancing at her.

"Yup." Riley whispers holding her cheeks thankful the lights were off and no one could see her reddened cheeks. "Wow I can't believe I waited this long to see goonies it was amazing." Lucas tells her as he stretches before taking her hand as the credits roll. She smiles at him but she could still feel Maya's eyes on her.

"I'm going to go make some more popcorn." She tells him slipping her hand from his and walking out the door. "Need help?" Lucas chuckles as he sees he'd scared her slightly. "Sorry." He tells her as she shakes her head nudging him with her hip.

"So I have my answer." He tells her leaning against the fridge as she sits on the counter eating the popcorn she had made. "An answer?" She asks smiling as he shakes his head at her. "Did I asks you a question? I can't remember it seems so long ago if I did." She tells him tapping her chin.

"Funny." He tells her moving towards her as he takes the bowl from her. "I wanted to talk to your dad before I gave my answer. I didn't feel right going to dinner with you with your father still wanting to murder me although I'm pretty sure he still does even though..." Riley shakes her head covering his mouth with her hand.

"So I take it your answer is yes?" She laughs as Lucas nods his head with her hand still covering his mouth. "Good. So I guess we can have that dinner now." She tells him moving her hand as Lucas cups her cheeks. "Yeah I guess we can." He whispers as Riley closes her eyes biting her lip.

"Hey Riles is the...oh sorry." Maya says as Lucas pulls back rubbing his neck. "I'm gonna go see if I can pick the next movie." Lucas says grabbing the popcorn walking passed Maya who pats his shoulder. "So you took my advice huh you naughty girl." Riley covers her face as Maya playfully smacks her leg.

"I almost did. I wanted to badly Maya. What is wrong with me?" Riley tells her laying back on the counter. Maya laughs lightly pulling her up and smiling at her. "Riles nothing is wrong with you. You guys are in love that doesn't just go away." Maya sits down on the counter with her as Riley lays her head on her shoulder.

"But we're friends Maya we are in a good place I'm afraid that will get messed up." Riley sighs as Maya takes her hand in hers. "If this was me going through this what would be the first thing you would say to me." Riley smiled as she lifted her head looking at her. "Thanks for being my best friend Peaches."

Maya smiles as they hop off the counter. "Back at cha Honey." Riley smiles as they link arms walking back towards Farkle theatre room. "So who wants to watch a musical or a comedy?" Zay asks holding up liar liar and Mary poppins. Everyone votes for liar liar except Riley and Zay.

"Come on Mary poppins is a classic right sugar?" Zay asks holding his hand out as Riley hi fives him. "Okay you two liar liar first and then Mary poppins." Maya tells them as she settles back in her seat with Josh. Riley throws popcorn at Maya as she laughs throwing it back. "Okay ladies cool it." Josh says as Maya and Riley share a look before laughing and throwing popcorn at him.

Riley turned back to Lucas who was shaking his head at her. "What?" She asks as she sits back down next to him. "Nothing." He laughs shrugging his shoulders as Riley narrows her eyes at him. She begins ticking him as he does it back to her making her laugh out loud.

"Hey lovebirds we're trying to watch a movie calm down." Zay whispers to them as they share a look turning red. Lucas turned towards the screen as Riley looks at him sitting back leaning into his side. "You okay?" Riley whispers as he puts his arm around her shoulder. "Never better." He whispers back.

* * *

Lucas rubbed his neck as he looked through his closet for something to wear. After the two days spent with Riley and their friends they decided on what day they should have their date. Lucas chuckles to himself as he remembers how Riley kept telling him it wasn't a date just dinner.

But Riley knew what it was just like Lucas knew. He pulled clothes out trying to find something to wear when he stops pulling out the same suit he wore on their first date where he was trying to pretend it wasn't. He chuckles smiling at it putting it on the bed and hopping in the shower.

He smoothed out his shirt when he heard his elevator. He wondered who it could be and gulps as he sees Riley step out in a black dress much like she wore on their first date. "Wow." He whispers holding his heart. She smiles at him twirling before walking towards him.

"You don't look to bad yourself Friar." She hands him a rose she was holding making him shake his head. "Shouldn't I be the one picking you up and with flowers?" He asks as she shrugs her shoulders. "Technically I asked you to dinner so.."

"So I'm the girl on this date?" He asks shaking his head as she nods her own. "Okay then where are we going?" Riley zipped her lips as Lucas smiles grabbing his jacket. "Shall we?" Riley says holding out her arm as Lucas takes it.

They walk as Lucas steals glances at her watching as her cheeks heat up making his own do the same. "You know I don't know if I told you this but you look breathtaking tonight." Lucas tells her as he rubs her cheek. She smiles softly as they continue walking stopping in front of his restaurant.

"Oh no." Riley whispers as she tries the door finding it locked. "What's the matter?" Lucas asked as he sees her muttering to herself. "Well I made reservations for tonight since I figured you would make dessert after dinner for me." She says leaning against the door sighing.

Lucas smiles kissing her head and pulling out the key to the front door. "Well it's a good thing I know the owner." He tells her making her shake her head as he winks opening the door. "Oh in case I forget you look breathtaking tonight." He tells her stopping her as she playfully nudges him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Friar." She smiles as she shakes her head passing him. "So who told you?" She asked as he turned on the lights heading towards the kitchen. "I don't know what you're talking about miss." He chuckles as she sits down on a chair in the kitchen. "Uh huh who told you? Maya didn't she?"

Lucas tied his apron on shrugging his shoulders smiling. When he asked Maya if she knew what Riley had planned for them she was willing to spill. After Lucas made her more chocolate truffles and Josh some cookies. He seen the reservation and had his manager close the restaurant early for him.

"So did you always want to be a chef?" Riley asks pulling him from his thoughts. He smiles softly at her as he walks towards the fridge. He knew what she was doing and he was going to do better than he did last time.

"Actually I wanted to be a veterinarian." He tells her watching the smile appear on her face. "Really I can't imagine you as anything but a chef your so good." She tells him as he pours her some wine. "Well I was raised mostly by my grandparents and spent a lot of time in the kitchen with my grandma."

Riley smiled kicking her legs and sipping her wine. "So what cha making chef?" Riley asks moving towards him. "Well seeing as it's a date..." he covers Riley's mouth as she begins to protest. "I thought we should have a whole bunch of dates to start us off." He holds out the plate of dates making her smile.

"And for dinner my famous fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Maybe chocolate cake for dessert." Riley bites into the date sighing happily. "You sure know how to show a girl a great time." He smiles looking at her moving closer cupping her cheek. "Well only two girls." He whispers as Riley tilts her head at him with a confused expression.

"You and my grandmother." He chuckles kissing her cheek as she lightly giggles. "Okay everything is ready." Lucas announces clapping his hands together as he heads towards the dining room. He grabs some candles setting them on the table lighting them and heading back to the kitchen as he sees Riley coming out with the food.

"Riley I was going to grab all that you didn't have to." Lucas tells her as she sticks out her tongue at him as she passes. "You can grab the wine and dessert." She tells him as he chuckles nodding his head.

"So how is it? Better than last time?" Lucas asks as Riley bites into her chicken nodding her head. "Much and I'm not talking about the food." Lucas looked at her as she picks up her wine sipping it. He smiled sitting up straighter at her words he was happy about it. He was so happy he wanted to walk to her side of the table and kiss her telling her how much he loved her.

But as he watched her smile at him eating her potatoes he knew he could wait until she was ready.

* * *

"You know this was so not how the date was supposed to end up." Riley tells him as he opens her gate for her. After dinner they had talked well into the night and way passed midnight so Lucas thought it was only right to take her home.

"I was the boy re...what?" Riley asks him as he stops looking at her with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face. "You just admitted this was a date." Riley looks at him shaking her head trying not to smile even though she was sure he could see it.

"Don't know what you're talking about Friar. This is totally killing my mojo." Riley tells him as he begins to laugh when they reach her front porch. "So..." Lucas says rubbing his neck as Riley swings back and forth nervously. "So.." she repeats tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Usually this the part of the date where the guy tries to make a move but since you killed my mojo I can't." Riley shrugs smiling as Lucas shakes his head at her. "Well...What?" Lucas says when Riley smiles wider taking his hand as she stands in her front yard. "What's going on?" Lucas asks looking around as Riley points up.

"Just wait Friar and look up." Riley tells him lifting his chin to the sky. Riley lightly giggled as she felt the first raindrop on her face as she looks at Lucas who had his eyes closed and was smiling too.

She knew in that moment what she was feeling and didn't want to hold back anymore. "Hey Lucas." She watches as he wipes his eyes and looks at her with a smile on his face and Riley knew he felt it too.

She stepped closer putting her arms around his neck as he grips her waist. "I think I found my mojo." She whispers as he moves the hair from her face. She smiles as he leans in kissing her slowly causing her heart to beat uncontrollably.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers as he rests his head on hers. Riley lightly laughs with her eyes closed still smiling. "I've missed you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue-Christmas time**

Riley smiled as she took Lucas picture as he sat on her swing in the snow. He was picking up snow tossing it in the air as she snapped his picture. She shakes her head as she looks at the photos she took when Lucas hits her with a snowball. "Hey!" She laughs as she throws a snowball at him.

She puts her camera around the snowman they had built so it doesn't get messed up and continues throwing snow at each other. "Give up?" Riley asked when she had jumped on Lucas pinning him to the ground. He chuckles brushing the hair from her face before kissing her.

After their dinner that turned into a date Lucas asked Riley out on another date. Although they weren't officially dating they did hang out more. Until their tenth date when Riley asked Lucas why he was taking so long to make it official between them. He told her he didn't want to rush things with her and was okay with taking it slow.

After they were official though they spent the week together at Riley's place. Maya got worried about her and went over regretting it the moment she opened the front door. She found Lucas only in boxers with Riley wearing his shirt making out on the couch. She warned everyone after that to always call first.

Nobody needed to see those two lovebirds half naked.

"Okay lovebirds you keep making out and both of you are going to get frost bitten!" Maya shouts shaking her head. Riley giggles softly as she bites her lip before kissing Lucas once more before getting up. "I'm pretty sure we were hot enough to avoid that problem." Lucas whispers in her ear making her giggle again.

"Me too." Riley tells him putting her arms around his neck kissing him again. "Hey!" Lucas shouts when they get interrupted by Zay throwing a snowball at them. "Well aren't you two tired of kissing each other it seems like that is all you do now." Riley and Lucas share a look and smile at each other.

After spending months apart they were no where near tired of kissing each other.

"Well look who decided to detach themselves from each other?" Vanessa joked handing Zay a cup of hot cocoa. "Haha just jealous." Lucas jokes as he sits down pulling Riley onto his lap. She smiles at him before looking outside.

"Shoot. Left my camera on gus." She gets up and everyone looks at her weirdly. "Gus is the name of my snowman." She says walking outside. "So." Maya says from behind her scaring Riley as she yanks her camera knocking gus head off. "Maya!" She picks it up as Maya laughs helping her.

"What?" Riley ask laughing lightly as Maya smiles at her. "Oh nothing just happy to see you so happy and in love." Riley slightly frowned at that which Maya had caught onto. "What's the matter?" Riley sighed looking into the living room before looking back at Maya.

"We haven't actually said I love you to each other." Riley sighs flicking the snowman's nose as Maya shakes her head. "Riles maybe he is waiting for the right moment. I mean you both agreed to be friends and then got back together maybe he doesn't want to rush anything."

Riley nodded knowing she was right she did want them to get to know each other better. Maybe she just needed to get out of her head and stop overthinking things. "Yes stop overthinking things." Maya tells her as they walk back in the house.

Riley gives her a look as Maya nods knowing she was asking if she was talking out loud.

"I say we order a whole bunch of Chinese food and watch movies until we pass out." Zay says as Josh laughs saying that seems to be the only thing they do nowadays. "We could go to the bakery and gorge on sweets?" Riley says looking at the group and then outside.

"I vote Chinese and movies." Maya tells them grabbing the menu as Zay cheers looking for movies to watch. Riley shakes her head as she sees Lucas get up and motion with his head for her to follow. She looks at their friends who were to preoccupied with figuring out what to eat to notice them leave.

"Lucas?" Riley calls out looking around walking into her room when she feels his arms wrap around her making her smile. "Hey." He whispers kissing her cheek. "Hi." She whispers turning in his arms putting hers around his neck.

"Hi." He smiles as Riley smiles back as he kisses her. "If this was what you wanted to do I will gladly kick everyone out." Riley tells him as he kisses her neck. He chuckles against her neck before kissing her pulling her into her closet.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Riley moans as he continues kissing her neck. "Happy anniversary darling." He hands her a small box as she gives him a look. "Im going for romantic here don't knock it." He tells her as she shakes her head. "Said the guy who pulled me into a closet."

She opens it up pulling out a bracelet with a camera charm attached to it. "Lucas Friar you're something else you know that?" He smiles as he puts the bracelet on her and she wraps her arms around his neck kissing him. "Is this my gift cause I got to say I kind of love it."

She giggles shaking her head kissing him once more as her closet door is pulled open. "Found them!" Farkle and Zay yell together. "They were playing seven minutes in heaven." Zay chuckles as they walk back to the living room. "We were not." Lucas tells him punching his arm.

Riley smiles as she leans over Lucas who was sitting on the couch. "Happy anniversary darling." He opens the box finding new knifes kissing Riley's cheek as Zay looks in the box. "Knives? Your happy she got you knives?" Lucas smiled closing the box and punching Zay at the same time.

"Yes I am because I was going to buy these for myself anyway." He winks at Riley who blows him a kiss when Zay calls them weird.

"You know I should definitely start charging them room and board." Riley whispers to Lucas as he shakes his head looking at their sleeping friends on the floor and couches. "I told you we shouldn't feed them." Riley silently giggles as Lucas takes her hand and a bag he had by the floor.

"I would have done this in your favorite spot but there is a sign on the door that said under construction." Lucas tells her closing her bedroom door. "Yeah the bulb in my solar system went out. Farkle has been busy with wedding stuff so I didn't want to bother him."

Lucas hands her a cup as he pours her some wine. "What happened to it?" Riley shrugs as she smiles not wanting to tell him she blew it out when she spent all her time when they broke up in there. "Guess it was just time for an upgrade."

* * *

Lucas smiled as he watched Riley sleep something he had been doing a lot of. She always told him he was creepy but he loved to do it. And he knew she secretly loved when he did it too. "Friar if you're going to continue creepily staring at me I suggest you make me breakfast."

Lucas chuckles brushing the hair from her face watching the smile grow on it. "What makes you think I didn't?" He ask watching as she opens one eye looking around before closing it again. "Liar." He shakes his head pulling her closer as she rest her head on his chest.

"I would have made you breakfast but that just meant I'd have to make our guest breakfast too." Lucas tells her playing with her hair. "Oh that's right I forgot about them. Make them go away I want breakfast in bed." He laughs kissing her head before getting up walking out the room.

He looks around the living room about to ask what everyone wanted for breakfast but he stops not seeing anyone. He spies two coffees and a bag from the bakery on the counter with a note attached. He chuckles shaking his head as he grabs the still hot coffees and bag heading back to the room.

"Apparently someone knows us pretty well." He tells her as Riley was sitting up pulling her hair into a messy bun. "Maya." She says smiling as she looks at the note. "Yup took the gang out of our hairs for the next couple hours." Lucas tells her handing her a coffee and breakfast sandwich out the bag.

"What should we do with all that time?" Riley asked smiling at him as he chuckles kissing her.

"Lucas help me." Riley giggled as she finished making her snow angel. He stands above her watching as the snow lightly fell around her as she made her angel. After their breakfast they decided to go outside and finish making gus a family. Since according to Riley he was lonely.

After they finished Riley laid down making angels as Lucas watched smiling at her.

"Okay princess one two three." He lifts her up as she smiles brightly at him making him tilt his head at her in confusion. "What?" He ask as she puts her arms around his neck. "Nothing I'm just..." she shrugs her shoulders lightly giggling. "I'm happy."

"Well that's a good thing because I'm happy too." He kisses her as they get hit with a snowball turning and seeing their friends armed with them. "I give you alone time and this is what you use it for?" Maya shouts gesturing around to the angels and snowmen.

They spend the rest of the afternoon and well into the night throwing snowballs at each other.

Lucas walked into the bakery spotting the person he was looking for. Farkle Minkus. Lucas had a great idea for a Christmas present for Riley and he needed Farkle help with part of it. "Hey Farkle." Lucas says sitting across from him as Farkle sips his smoothie.

"Okay freak face why did you want to meet in not so secret since our friends come in here?" Lucas chuckles as he tells the waitress what he wanted before looking back at him. "Well I know you're busy planning your wedding and I don't want to take you away from that but I need your help with something."

He sees Farkle narrow his eyes at him and rub his chin staring at him. "You plan to ask Riley to marry you on Christmas don't you?" Lucas widens his eyes as Farkle begins to laugh. "I'm a genius." Farkle tells him voicing the question he was about to ask him.

"Okay yes I do plan to ask her to marry me again." He tells him thanking the waitress for his smoothie as he looks at Farkle again. "Your scared aren't you?" Farkle ask as Lucas sips his drink looking down. "Lucas can I be honest with you?"

Lucas slowly nods afraid Farkle might voice what he was already thinking. That Riley would say no and just want to date and not get married. Stupid he knows but that's what he thought.

"When I found out about how you had a bet going with Riley's ex. I wanted to kick your butt. But let's be honest you could probably kick my butt so I thought of hiring someone." Lucas nods looking down at the table as Farkle goes on. "However pretty much all of us knew.." Lucas looks at him as he sees him smiling widely.

"Knew what?" He asked growing anxious. "Knew that Riley loved you, still actually. So we knew hurting you would mean hurting her. Riley was never herself with Jay but with you she seems to be herself. More of herself then any of us ever seen."

Lucas smiled as Farkle chuckled shaking his head. "Well you have my blessing and I assume Maya's too. So what do you need?" Lucas begins to speak but Farkle interrupts him. "I'm not going to ask her dad for you if that's what you are asking."

Lucas shakes his head chuckling softly at him. "Trust me as much as I would love to have someone else ask I have to do that on my own. I have something else for you to help me with." Farkle laughs as Lucas explains exactly what he wanted to do for Riley's Christmas proposal.

Lucas held the grocery bags in one hand as he knocked on the Matthews door. He was nervous about what he was going to do. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say. He just hoped that he could distract him with his cooking and Mr. Matthews would give his blessing once again.

"Hey." Lucas dropped his bags when he sees Riley is the one who opened the door. "Hi what are you doing here?" He asked as she helps him pick up the bags. "Well I was visiting my family what are you doing here?" She asked laughing taking the grocery out the bag.

"Well I'm..I was.." He starts to say rubbing his neck. "He's here for me." Lucas tilts his head in confusion as Mr. Matthews comes in the living room smiling. "Daddy.." Riley begins to say as he chuckles softly. "Sweetheart I'm not going to do anything to him. He promised to show me how to make his chocolate soufflé to prepare for your mother."

Lucas looks at him and then at her dad who was still smiling. Riley looks at him before she hugs him and turning back to Lucas. "You okay? You look like you might have a panic attack." Riley whispers as Lucas looks at her dad then her. "No I'm okay just me being me."

Riley giggled kissing his cheek as her mom comes downstairs smiling at Lucas. "Hello Lucas." He smiles at her before she comes and hugs as Riley watches suspiciously. "Don't worry you have my blessing." She whispers pulling back as Lucas mouths thank you to her.

"Okay we're leaving daddy behave please." Riley tells him kissing his cheek as she does the same to Lucas. He waves as she closes the door before nervously turning back to Mr. Matthews. "Well we better get started then huh!" He tells him clapping his hands together grabbing aprons.

Lucas cautiously nods as he ties his apron on watching him grab the ingredients Lucas had asked if he had. Lucas didn't know what was going on and he was pretty nervous and sure he entered some twilight zone. He was tempted to check if Mr. Matthews was abducted by aliens and this was a robot clone of his.

"Well I didn't think I could do it but thank you Lucas." He tells him grabbing a fork after letting the soufflé cool on a wire rack. "Hold on." Lucas says stopping him mid bite. He looks at him as Lucas rubs his neck. "What's going on here? Are you really Mr. Matthews?"

He smiles biting into the soufflé before setting the fork down and laughing at Lucas. "Mr. Friar I'm still me." Lucas shook his head sitting down across from him confused. "Then why are you being nice to me? You haven't called me Mr. Friar all day."

"I haven't?" He asked chuckling slightly at the confused expression still on Lucas face. "Well Mr. Friar I think it's quite simple why I haven't don't you think?" Lucas looks at him and smiles slightly before shaking his head.

"You knew why I was coming over here today didn't you?" He chuckles as he sees him nod his head. "So does that mean you're giving me your blessing?" He chews the inside of his cheek as he watches and waits. Knowing his future happiness rested solely in his hands.

"Yes you do." Lucas was about to jump for joy when he holds up his hand stopping him. "You have it Lucas but there are some things we need to get straight." He gulps rubbing his neck knowing he wasn't get off that easily.

"Number one if you ever hurt my daughter like you did, I suggest you leave the country no the planet. Because I will hunt you down and kill you. Understood?" Lucas widens his eyes nodding before clearing his throat and speaking.

"I understand sir. Was there anymore?" He chuckles slightly as he bites into the soufflé. "No."

* * *

"I can't believe Maya gave you lingerie meant for me as her secret Santa gift." Riley tells Lucas as she slips off her boots by her front door. "Oh I think it's a great present." Lucas tells her smirking as he pulls her into his lap. "Then you wear it Friar."

Riley giggles as he begins tickling her before she gets up turning on her Christmas tree. "So can I give you your Christmas gift?" Lucas ask coming up behind her as Riley smiles before shaking her head. "I thought we weren't doing presents?" She ask folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I lied let's go." Lucas tells her taking her hand leading her towards her attic. Riley tilts her head wondering why he was headed for her attic when she had told him her sanctuary was broken. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing Friar?"

He shakes his head kissing her cheeks when she pouts as he blindfolds her. "Okay how do you expect me to get up in the attic of my eyes are closed?" She doesn't see him but she knew he was shaking his head at her.

They both knew she knew her house inside and out and could walk blindfolded all day without hitting anything.

"Okay now can I take this off?" She ask as she hears him moving around. "Not yet beautiful trying to fix something." She feels Lucas arms moving by her over slightly before kissing her cheek and standing behind her. "Okay you can take it off."

She lifts it off slightly frowning since she couldn't really see anything. "Lucas I can't..." She gets cut off by Lucas flipping a switch and lighting up the room with her solar system again. "You fixed it." She gasps looking around.

"No I made it better." He tells her as she looks at him before he turns another switch lighting up the room with just the stars. "You told me on our first date you always wanted a room where you could dance among the stars."

Riley smiled staring at the stars before gasping feeling tears pool her eyes as she sees Lucas on one knee. "I know I should wait until we'v been dating a year or longer but I love you even more than before and..." Riley cuts him off by kneeling in front of him and putting her hands on his face and kissing him.

"You didn't let me finish." He chuckles as they pull apart. "You don't have to." Riley tells him wiping her eyes and sniffing. "I didn't think you still loved me anymore." He tilts his head slightly frowning before chuckling softly. "Riley I will always love you. Even if we fight and we both tell each other we hate the other I will still always always love you."

Riley smiled softly staring at him and watching the stars dance in the background around them. She knew he was right and she loved him and probably always would love him. "Yes." He looks at her as she holds her left hand out to him making him smile. He pulls the ring from his pocket.

He slips it on her finger as she wipes her cheeks before standing up. "Well I believe we need to fulfill your dancing among the stars." He tells her twirling her as she giggles. "You know something?" She whispers as they dance. "What?"

Riley lifts her head up smiling at him. "That wasn't a date." He shakes his head smiling at her as he mouths it was making her giggle before kissing her again.

 **4 Years Later**

"Okay Lucas it's down to you and her don't lose focus!" Auggie shouts from the tree he was leaning against. "Yeah Friar don't lose focus." Riley repeats laughing sending a wink his way. He chuckles facing her as he lounges with his fake sword missing her completely.

He turns around to get her but she stabs him first as he lays down on the grass. "Girls win!" Lucas gets up as Auggie hands him a water. "Dude you had her what happen?" Lucas chuckles chugging his water gesturing at her. "Come on look at her I couldn't kill her."

Auggie nods picking up his three year old niece as she claps. "Okay she is a little cutie. I don't blame you." Riley walks over holding her stomach as Lucas kisses Riley's head. "Yeah but next year we will have our little victor right here." Lucas says pointing at her stomach.

Riley laughs smacking his hand tickling her daughter's stomach. "You never know we might have another memeber for the girls team." She laughs as Auggie and Lucas both groan.

"So Mrs. Friar were you upset you couldn't battle Auggie in your annual games?" Lucas asked as they sat on the patio watching their daughter run around with Josh and Maya's little girl. "No I'll get him next year or when I finally pop."

Lucas laughs as he kisses her head before looking at her purple cat statue. "So will you finally tell me about the statues?" Riley looks over at them and then up at Lucas and begins to laugh. "They were the only things I know how to make."

Lucas looks at her to see if she was serious and shakes his head laughing along with her.

 **The End.**


End file.
